Blaue Rosen
by kslchen
Summary: Man sagt, dass jeder Mensch früher oder später eine Geschichte erfindet, die er für sein Leben hält. Mein Name ist Beth Blythe und hier ist meine Geschichte.
1. Belgische Pralinen

**Blaue Rosen**

So, hier also mein neues Projekt. Ich möchte noch darauf hinweißen, dass diese FF nichts, aber auch gar nichts, mit der ‚Tages-Tetralogie' zu tun hat, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie den gleichen Ursprung haben und auf den gleichen Büchern basieren.  
Das gesagt, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
Man sagt, dass jeder Mensch früher oder später eine Geschichte erfindet, die er für sein Leben hält. Mein Name ist Beth Blythe und hier ist meine Geschichte._

**Belgische Pralinen**

Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann hat das Leben eine ziemlich große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Schachtel Belgischer Pralinen.

Man bekommt die Schachtel von irgendwem geschenkt, hält sie in der Hand, schwer und voll wie sie ist und es läuft einem schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen, wenn man die ganze leckere Schokolade denkt. Dann nimmt man sich eine Praline, das Seepferdchen wahrscheinlich, weil ich keinen kenne, der das Seepferdchen nicht zuerst nimmt, hebt sie hoch und beißt ihr den Kopf ab.

Es schmeckt sogar noch besser als erwartet, schokoladig und nougatig, also isst man das arme Seepferd schnell auf und nimmt sich danach eine von den ganzen Muscheln, weil sonst nur der Seestern übrig ist und der isst sich so schlecht mit seinen Zacken. Man isst also eine Muschel und noch eine und freut sich seines Lebens.

Aber nach der dritten Muschel fangen sie plötzlich an, alle sehr gleich und wenig abwechselungsreich zu schmecken. Und nach der sechsten Muschel merkt man die zähe Masse aus Schokolade und Nougat im Mund, die sich auf Zähnen, Zunge und Zahnfleisch ablegt und alles verklebt.

Man isst trotzdem weiter, weil es ja Belgische Pralinen sind und die immer schmecken, das ist ein belgisches Naturgesetz. Also isst man die Muscheln, einer nach der anderen, auch wenn einem langsam schlecht wird und man plötzlich erkennt, dass man Belgische Pralinen doch nicht so gerne mag. Trotzdem isst man weiter, immerhin war die Schachtel ein Geschenk.

Zuletzt hebt man dann den Seestern hoch, beißt jede Zacke einzeln ab, damit der Rest besser in den Mund passt, kaut, langsam, mit den schokoladenverklebten Zähnen, schluckt schließlich, und dann steht man da, mit seiner leeren Schachtel, Mund und Händen voll mit Schokoladenschmiere und beginnenden Bauchschmerzen.

Und die Moral von dem Ganzen?

Alles in Maßen.

Doch, auf jeden Fall, ich finde, das ist eine sehr hübsche Analogie zum Leben.

Cathy würde mir da jetzt widersprechen, aber Cathy ist auch der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der eine ganze Schachtel Belgische Pralinen in einer halben Stunde essen kann, ohne dass ihr schlecht wird, sie Bauchweh kriegt oder zunimmt.

Sie ist außerdem optimistischer als ich. Und sie hält nichts davon, Dinge nur in Maßen zu tun oder sich zurückzuhalten. Sie tut gerne, was sie will und meistens auch nur das.

Das ist halt Cathy.

Cathy ist meine Cousine. Sie heißt eigentlich Catherine, aber meistens nennen wir sie Cathy oder halt irgendwie anders. Cath, Cat, Kitten, Kit, Kitty, Kay, Kaley, Kailyn, Kaitlin, Katie, Katia, Kara, Karen, Rina, Tina, Trina, was immer uns gerade so einfällt und worauf wir gerade Lust haben.

Sie ist dran gewöhnt. Eigentlich ist es sogar so, dass, sobald jemand einen Namen sagt, der nicht direkt einem anwesenden Menschen zuzuordnen ist, Cathy einfach mal prophylaktisch darauf reagiert. In den meisten Fällen ist sie dann tatsächlich auch gemeint.

Ich dagegen, ich habe nur einen Spitznamen. Ich bin nämlich Beth.

Elizabeth Faith, eigentlich, aber so nennt mich niemand. Ich bin einfach immer nur Beth. Beth Blythe, was man sich ein paar Mal laut vorsagen muss, damit sich das Ohr dran gewöhnt. Dann klingt es auch nicht mehr so doof mit dem doppelten B. Weil, lasst es euch von mir sagen, denn ich weiß es: Alliterationen in Gedichten mögen schön sein, in Namen sind die merkwürdig.

Cathy und ich sind, neben der Tatsache, dass wir Cousinen sind, auch noch fast gleich alt, sie ist bloß sieben Monate älter, gehen in die gleiche Klasse, wohnen in der gleichen Stadt und sind beide Mittelkinder, nur dass ich zwei Schwestern habe und sie zwei Brüder und wir beide finden, die andere hat es besser getroffen.

Ach, und, wir sind die besten Freundinnen. Für Cathy bin ich die Schwester, die sie nie hatte und da ich ja Schwestern habe, nenne ich sie einfach meine Beinahe-Zwillingsschwester, denn so etwas habe ich echt nicht; Grace ist fast dreieinhalb Jahre älter und Anna fast dreieinhalb Jahre jünger als ich.

„So, wer möchte denn jetzt mal die Aufgabe hier an der Tafel lösen? Elizabeth vielleicht? Oder nein, Catherine, mach du das doch mal."

Oh Mist.

Ich hatte wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich gerade im Mathematikunterricht der 10. Klasse der City of London School for Girls sitze. Und, dass ich überhaupt keine Ahnung habe, wovon Miss Calvert da vorne spricht.

Hoffentlich hat Cathy wenigstens zugehört. Aber nein, sie sieht nicht so aus. So zögerlich, wie sie die Kreide nimmt, hat sie keine Ahnung, was bei der Rechnung rauskommen soll.

Und trotzdem, danke Gott, dass sie von mir abgelassen hat. Denn wenn ein Mädchen hier in der Klasse es schafft, diese Rechnung aus dem Stehgreif zu lösen, dann Cath. Ich dagegen, ich bin eher anderweitig begabt. Mathe und ich… nun, wie heißt es so schön? „Mathe sitzt im Zug und der Zug ist abfahren." Und das vor einer ganzen Weile.

Mit Cathy ist die Sache, dass sie richtig gut in der Schule sein könnte, wenn sie wollte. Gut, in den Sprachen bin ich etwas besser und in so sozialen Fächern auch und Handarbeit können wir beide nicht besonders, aber Cathy großer Vorteil ist, dass sie eine Affinität zu Zahlen hat. Sie mag sie nur nicht besonders.

Ihr Vater, mein Onkel Kenneth – angeheiratet –, war irgendein hohes Tier bei der British Army und ist mittlerweile im diplomatische Dienst und ihr älterer Bruder David ist ein kleines Genie und Ben, der Jüngere, ist zwar kleiner in der Körpergröße, aber noch größer im Geniesein, also alles in allem sind sie echt ziemlich clever.

Nur, dass Cath nicht clever sein will.

Also, dumm will sie auch nicht sein, aber sie mag es nicht, dass ihr Mathe und die ganzen Naturwissenschaften so zufliegen. Sie findet das zu jungenmäßig. Also sieht sie tunlichst zu, keine _zu_ guten Noten zu kriegen. Und in den Fächern, in denen sie gerne besser wäre, ist sie zwar auch gut, aber nicht so gut.

Wie gesagt: das ist halt Cathy.

Dass sie Mathe kann, beweißt sie uns aber gerade im Moment allen sehr eindrucksvoll. Sie löst die Aufgabe an der Tafel nämlich tatsächlich und man merkt richtig, wie sie sich immer sicherer wird, dass es stimmt, weil sie immer schneller schreibt. Und ja, sie ist fertig und Miss Calvert nickt zufrieden.

Ist es nötig zu sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was sie da vorne rechnet? Ja, tatsächlich? Es ist nötig? Na gut, weil ihr es seid.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie da vorne rechnet.

„Dumme Calvert."

Cathy ist gerade wieder neben mir in die Bank gerutscht und scheint gerade nicht sehr gut auf die arme Miss zu sprechen zu sein. Dabei ist die vorne an der Tafel voller Lobes, wie schön Cath die Aufgabe gelöst hat. Aber erinnert ihr euch an das, was ich bezüglich Cathy und Dingen, die sie gerne tut, gesagt habe?

Richtig.

Sie tut am liebsten nur das, was sie tun will. Und Matheaufgaben stehen sehr weit unten auf dieser Liste, das kann ich euch sagen. Wobei es bei mir nicht anders aussieht, ich habe bloß andere Gründe dafür, Mathe nicht zu mögen.

Aber wie gesagt, dafür kann ich Sprachen gut und Geschichte und so. Und ich bin kreativ, also literarisch kreativ. Das sagen zumindest alle. Deshalb bin ich auch auf die Idee gekommen, mein Leben zu dokumentieren, obwohl es an sich nicht so spannend ist.

Die Sache ist halt, es kann ja sein, dass in ein oder zwei Jahren etwas unglaublich weltbewegendes passiert, eine Revolution oder so, und dann ist meine kleine Geschichte hier sozusagen ein Augenzeugenbericht und das wäre doch schon irgendwie lustig, oder?

Wobei, wenn es eine Revolution geben würde, wäre das echt merkwürdig. Ich kann mir England, London, nämlich gar nicht ohne König vorstellen – egal, welcher König. Vor anderthalb Jahren, bevor Edward der soundsovielte abgedankt hat, sah es mal kurz so aus, als könnte es dazukommen, aber jetzt ist Mai 1938 und da denkt schon keiner mehr dran.

Und, ganz objektiv, wer hätte schon Interesse daran, die Lebensgeschichte eines vierzehneinhalbjährigen Mädchens zu lesen, das in ihrem Leben bisher nichts weltbewegendes getan oder erreicht hat, woran sich höchstwahrscheinlich auch nichts mehr ändern wird?

Ach, ihr? Na gut, euer Recht, aber selbst Schuld.

Ich habe euch gewarnt.


	2. Asthüpfen und Pfützenspringen

**Asthüpfen und Pfützenspringen**

Nun, da ihr ja beschlossen habt, weiter zu lesen, sollte ich vielleicht ein wenig mehr über mich erzählen.

Meinen Namen kennt ihr ja schon, geboren wurde ich am Silvesterabend des Jahres 1923 in Charlottetown, Kanada, wo ich auch die ersten sechseinhalb Jahre meines Lebens verbracht habe.

Was mich nach London verschlagen hat, fragt ihr? Nun, das ist dann wohl der Job meines Vaters gewesen. Oder besser, der fehlende Job meines Vaters. Mein Vater, Jem Blythe, ist nämlich Arzt, was, das gebe ich zu, erstmal nach einem recht sicheren Beruf klingt. Es gibt immer kranke Menschen, richtig?

Ja, stimmt. Aber es gibt Zeiten, in denen die kranken Menschen niemanden dafür bezahlen können, dass er sie wieder gesund macht. Da stellt sich dann für einen Arzt die Frage, ob er sie sterben lässt oder einfach so behandelt.

Dad hat sie natürlich behandelt. Und sich dabei ganz nebenbei selber ruiniert, innerhalb von Monaten. Irgendwann hat er wohl angefangen, die Miete von den wenigen Ersparnissen zu bezahlen, weil er kaum noch Geld bekommen hat und Mum als Pflegerin jetzt auch nicht so die Welt verdient.

Faith, meine Mum, war nämlich Hilfskrankenschwester im Krieg und hat danach angefangen, als private Pflegerin zu arbeiten, weil Dad erstmal studieren musste und dann als junger Arzt auch noch nicht so das große Geld heimgebracht hat.

Aber wir waren gerade im Sommer 1930, in den Zeiten der großen Wirtschaftskrise, wegen der immer mehr Menschen ihren Job verloren haben und in die Armut abgerutscht sind. Nun, meine Eltern hatten beide noch Jobs und trotzdem wurde bei uns auch das Geld knapp.

Ich kann mich noch dunkel daran erinnern, wie plötzlich der Honig vom Frühstückstisch verschwand und es keinen Kuchen mehr gab und die Butter dünner aufgestrichen wurde und wir in dem Sommer statt zwei neue Kleider nur eins bekommen haben.

Was genau dann passiert ist, daran erinnere ich mich nicht, aber Grace, die damals schon fast zehn war, hat gesagt, dass eines Tages unser Onkel Ken ein Telegram geschickt hat, er habe einen Job in einem Londoner Krankenhaus für Dad, wenn er ihn wolle. Nun, Dad wollte anscheinend nicht. Aber Mum.

An den folgenden Streit erinnere ich mich tatsächlich, es war nämlich einer von den Spektakulären. Ich meine, Mum und Dad sind beide ziemlich stur und temperamentvoll – was sie interessanterweise nur an Anna weitergegeben haben – und haben sich schon öfter mal in den Haaren, aber meistens ist eine halbe Stunde später alles wieder gut.

Damals war es nicht so. Mum fand nämlich, dass es zwar schön und gut ist, dass Dad so vielen Menschen hilft, dass er aber auch drei Kinder unter zehn Jahren und eine Frau und kein Geld hat und dass er gefälligst vernünftig sein soll.

Er war dann vernünftig und ist zwei Tage später nach England gefahren, hat alles klar gemacht und uns einen Monat später nachgeholt, nachdem das Schuljahr zu Ende war.

Grace hat es von uns dreien am härtesten getroffen, weil sie die Älteste ist, viele Freunde hatte, die sie zurücklassen musste und so, aber Grace ist ein von Grund auf guter und freundlicher Mensch, also hat sie sich zusammengerissen.

Anna, deren rote Haare ihr Temperament perfekt komplimentieren, war vier und hat gar nicht verstanden, worum es ging, aber mal prophylaktisch einige Wutanfälle gekriegt, weil sie Graces Stimmung mitbekommen hat und auch die von Mum und Dad, die beide nicht wirklich umziehen wollten, schon gar nicht so weit weg.

Was mich angeht, mich hat das alles recht kalt gelassen. Das klingt jetzt vielleicht merkwürdig bei einem sechsjährigen Mädchen, aber ich war damals so. Bin es heute noch ein wenig. Tatsache ist, dass man mich erstmal übersieht und ich habe das ganz gerne so.

Äußerlich falle ich sowieso nicht auf, neben Grace, der großen, blonden Schönheit und Anna, kleiner Kobold, der sie ist, und charakterlich auch nicht, weil Grace zu allen freundlich und lieb ist und Anna ist so frech und doch so einnehmend dabei, dass man sie sofort gern hat.

Ich dagegen, ich bin blass und schwarzhaarig, wie Una, Mums Schwester, und eher ruhig. Ich beobachte immer gerne alles und mit Menschen habe ich es auch nur unter Vorbehalt. Als Kind war ich schrecklich schüchtern, aber heute sind sie mir eher egal.

Das war damals wohl auch einer der Gründe, warum ich Kanada so leicht verlassen hatte. Mich hat da nichts gehalten. Ich hatte keine wirklichen Freunde, zum einen wegen meiner ruhigen Art, zum anderen, weil meine Eltern mich ein Jahr früher haben einschulen lassen. Ich konnte mit vier schon lesen und schreiben und ein wenig auch rechnen, aber ein Altersunterschied von Minimum vier bis Maximum 16 Monaten zeigt sich dann doch.

Und dann… ja, dann kam Cathy. Ziemlich wörtlich.

Nachdem wir nämlich in England angekommen waren, haben wir erstmal einige Nächte in Blencathra verbracht, bis unser Haus eingerichtet war. Blencathra, das ist das Haus von Rilla und Ken, Cathys Eltern. Es liegt am Berkeley Square in Mayfair und ist für Londoner Verhältnisse ziemlich groß.

Wir kommen also an, alle müde und völlig beeindruckt von der damals noch größten Stadt der Welt und werden von der versammelten Familie Ford begrüßt. Ich erinnere mich noch ziemlich genau, wie David, Cathy und Ben im Wohnzimmer standen, alle nett gemacht und nah beieinander. David ist nämlich nur ein Jahr älter als Cath und Ben anderthalb Jahre jünger und sie sind sich viel näher als meine Schwestern und ich.

Die Erwachsenen haben dann überlegt, wer wo schläft, dass Mum und Dad das Gästezimmer kriegen und Grace und ich Bens Zimmer, der so lange bei David schlafen soll, nur für Anna hatten sie noch keine Lösung. Die hat Cathy dann geliefert.

Sie hat einfach ganz selbstverständlich verkündet, dass Anna bei Grace in Bens Zimmer schläft und ich bei ihr. Sie wusste auch mit sieben schon sehr genau, was sie wollte und wann sie es wollte. Und sie war auch mit sieben schon sehr gut darin, ihren Willen zu kriegen.

Zu meinem Glück, muss ich sagen, denn am nächsten Morgen waren wir unzertrennlich und das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert.

Mir hat die Freundschaft mit Cathy über so einige Dinge im Leben geholfen, nicht zuletzt, weil mir die Türen von Blencathra immer offen stehen, wenn mir zu Hause die Decke auf den Kopf fällt.

Unser Haus ist nämlich ein einfaches Reihenhaus in Camden Town und heißt bezeichnenderweise The Nutshell. Der Name kommt von meiner Mum. Als sie es nämlich das erste Mal gesehen hat, hat sie sich zu Dad umgedreht und hat gesagt, das sei ja kein Haus, das sei eine verdammte Nussschale.

Der Name ist hängen geblieben.

Es ist aber eigentlich ganz niedlich und da wir, dem Himmel sei Dank, nur zu dritt sind, ist auch für jeden ein Zimmer abgefallen, auch wenn Annas und meins eher Kammern sind, weil Mum und Dad natürlich das größte gekriegt haben, sind ja zu zweit, und Grace sich als Älteste sofort das andere große Zimmer unter den Nagel gerissen hat.

Meine Schulzeit ist durch Cathy übrigens auch um einiges leichter geworden. Ich bin ja bis heute dankbar, dass ich damals früher eingeschult wurde, so sind wir nämlich in einer Klasse und das hat mich, glaube ich, gerettet.

Meinen anderen Cousinen stehe ich nicht mal halb so nah wie Cathy, was natürlich auch daran liegt, dass sie alle noch in Kanada leben und ich sie alle Jubeljahre mal sehe.

Auf Mums Seite habe ich bloß einen Cousin und zwei Cousinen. Matt ist der Sohn von Mums Bruder Jerry und Dads Schwester Nan. Jerry ist Lehrer an der Schule in Glen, wo alle unsere Eltern ursprünglich herkommen. Sie leben bei meinen Großeltern Blythe in Ingleside, sozusagen unserem Stammhaus.

Ich kann mich, zugegeben, nicht sonderlich an Matt erinnern, aber er ist ungefähr in Graces Alter und ignoriert mich mit Vorliebe, ich mag ihn also auch nicht besonders. Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann ist er schrecklich verwöhnt. So als einziges Kind und wo seine Mutter doch eigentlich ganz viele haben wollte, aber nach ihm keine mehr gekriegt hat und so. Aber das darf ich nicht laut sagen.

Meine eine Cousine heißt Helen Spencer, wir nennen sie aber Nell, und sie ist fast fünf Jahre alt. Ich habe sie bisher nur einmal gesehen, da war sie noch Baby, also kann ich über sie nichts sagen, außer dass ihre Mutter mal behauptet hat, sie wäre die ernsthafteste Vierjährige, die sie je gesehen hätte.

Nells Mutter ist Mums jüngere Schwester Una, ihr Vater heißt Rob Spencer und ist Anglistikprofessor an der Uni in Fredericton. Una hat ursprünglich als Haushälterin bei ihm angefangen, als er noch Junggeselle war und irgendwann hat sie dann verkündet, sie würden heiraten. Kleiner Skandal, aber ich glaube, am Ende hat sich jeder für Una gefreut. Für sie muss man sich einfach freuen.

Becky, meine andere Cousine, ist anderthalb Jahre älter als Nell und die Tochter von Mums Halbbruder Bruce und Sophie, seiner Frau. Sophie ist älter als Bruce, arbeitet als Sekretärin und hat sie Familie ernährt, als er noch studiert hat – Ingenieurswissenschaften, übrigens. Nach allem, was ich weiß, ist Becky viel eher die Tochter ihres Vaters, still und klug wie sie ist.

Sophie ist zwar ebenfalls ziemlich clever, aber nicht still. Sie ist eher so jemand, der jedes Ziel erreicht, dass er sich setzt und mit dem man besser keine Spielchen spielt. Ich muss ja sagen, von meinen Tanten mag ich Sophie mit Abstand am liebsten, auch wenn ich sie nur selten sehe, wo sie doch in Calgary wohnt und so.

Auf Dads Seite habe ich wie gesagt Matt, die drei Fords und dann noch die Kinder von Di, der Zwillingsschwester von Matts Mutter. Di hat ein paar Monate vor meiner Geburt Jim Inglis geheiratet, der eigentlich Jeremiah Harmon heißt, Millionär ist ohne jemals gearbeitet zu haben und trotzdem einer der nettesten Menschen, die ich kenne.

Seine Mutter Jane war mal mit meiner Großmutter Anne befreundet, als sie noch Kinder waren, dann hat sie einen reichen, älteren Kerl geheiratet und ist mit ihm in den Westen gezogen. Jim ist ihr einziger Sohn und Theobald, ihr Mann, ist seit über 20 Jahren tot, ihre Enkel sind also ihr einzige Beschäftigung, zum Leidwesen von Di.

Insgesamt sind es fünf Enkel, wobei die jüngeren drei tatsächlich Drillinge sind, aber das macht insofern nichts, weil Jane und Theobald irgendwann in den Neunzigern des letzten Jahrhunderts ein riesiges Haus in Regina, Saskatchewan gekauft haben, von dem ich nur Fotos kenne, das aber echt schön aussieht.

Jade, die Älteste, ist nur ein paar Wochen jünger als ich und ein so optimistischer, energischer Mensch, dass ich es nur begrenzte Zeit in ihrer Gegenwart aushalte, und Cathy mal gesagt hat, von Jades konstanter Fröhlichkeit kriege man ja Migräne. Dabei mögen wir sie an sich beide richtig gerne. Jade muss man auch einfach mögen.

Nach ihr kommt Leon, in Annas Alter, der gelernt hat, sich neben seiner Schwester zurückzuhalten und, obwohl er ziemlich klug und lieb ist, äußerlich von der Natur leider so gar nichts mitgekriegt hat. Ich meine, Jade ist richtig, richtig hübsch, groß und goldblond und so, aber Leon hat rote Haare abgekriegt und ist auch sonst nicht gerade ansehnlich.

Die Drillinge sind jetzt neun Jahre alt und nach allem, was ich so mitkriege, eine ziemliche Rasselbande. Carrie, die Älteste von ihnen, ist dabei noch der moderate Einfluss auf die zwei jüngeren, aber sie ist so verträumt, dass ihr Kopf ständig in den Wolken hängt und sie gar nicht merkt, dass sie mit ihren Füßen mal wieder mitten in einem Fettnäpfchen steht.

Charlie, das Mittelkind, ist die selbsternannte Anführerin. Sie nutzt ihre ganze Cleverness und ihren Erfindungsreichtum hauptsächlich dazu, sich irgendwelche grässlichen Streiche zu überlegen, was nur so lange amüsant ist, so lange man nicht Opfer ist. Cole, der jüngste Drilling, ist ähnlich selbstbewusst, aber nur noch sturer und wilder. Er tut alles, was Charlie sagt, aber offensichtlich auch nur das.

Das war es dann auch von meinen Cousins, also sollte ich vielleicht noch meine beiden unverheirateten Onkels vorstellen, um das ganze hier zu vervollständigen.

Zum einen ist da Shirley, der jüngere Bruder von Dad. Er ist Pilot und fliegt immer irgendwie um die ganze Welt, weshalb es offensichtlich sehr schwer ist, ihn zwischen die Finger zu kriegen, denn offiziell ist er zwar in Ingleside zu Hause, aber da ist er halt fast nie.

Ganz ähnlich ist es mit Carl, Mums Bruder, der ein Zimmer bei seinen Eltern – na gut, bei Vater und Stiefmutter – im Pfarrhaus von Glen hat, aber meistens als Forscher um die ganze Welt reist. Er war schon an den unmöglichsten Orte, kennt die unmöglichsten Menschen und erzählt die unmöglichsten Geschichten. Wenn Carl zu Besuch ist, ist uns auf jeden Fall nie langweilig.

Zu meinen Großeltern lässt sich wenig sagen. Dads Vater, Gilbert Blythe, ist wie er Arzt mit Praxis in Glen, Mums Vater, John Meredith, ist der dortige presbyterianische Pfarrer und ich mag beide echt gerne, aber meine Großmütter, Anne und Rosemary – na gut, Stiefgroßmutter – noch ein bisschen mehr.

Ich bin aber dankbar, dass ich wenigstens noch zwei komplette Großeltern-Sets habe. Cathys anderer Großvater, Owen Ford, hatte vor acht Jahren einen Herzinfarkt, ihre Oma wohnt seitdem bei ihrer Tante Persis. Oder besser, Persis wohnt bei ihrer Mutter, mit Kind und Kegel.

Persis' Ehemann, Nat Lewis, ist irgendwo in einer Firma in Toronto angestellt und macht Bürokram, weil sie aber in dem riesigen Ford-Anwesen, was Cathys Vater nicht wollte, wohnen, ist es eh egal, was er arbeitet. Ihr Söhne, Tristan und Nicky, sind elfeinhalb und sieben, und während Tristan ganz schön selbstbewusst und gewitzt ist, ist Nicky schrecklich schüchtern und verträumt.

So, damit haben wir den Familienkram, wir haben unseren Umzug nach London und wir haben meine Freundschaft zu Cathy, womit die wichtigsten Grundlagen gelegt sein sollten für den Rest meiner Geschichte, wo immer sie uns hinführen mag.


	3. Familienregister I

**Familienregister I**

**Dr. Gilbert John Blythe (02.10.1863) und Anne Shirley (17.03.1866): verh. 15.09.1891**

**Joyce Leslie ‚Joy' Blythe (21.06.1892 – 21.06.1892, Totgeburt)**

**Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893) und Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895): verh. 14.11.1917**

Grace Cecilia Blythe (22.08.1920)

Elizabeth Faith ‚Beth' Blythe (31.12.1923)

Hannah Jamie ‚Anna' Blythe (09.04.1927)

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (27.06.1894 – 15.09.1916, Schussverletzung - KIA)**

**Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894): verh. 06.07.1919**

Matthew Gerald ‚Matt' Meredith (06.07.1921)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Jeremiah Harmon ‚Jim' Inglis (16.08.1890): verh. 08.05.1923**

Jane Diana ‚Jade' Inglis (29.03.1924)

Leonard Jim ‚Leon' Inglis (10.07.1926)

Caroline Joyce ‚Carrie' Inglis (07.02.1929)

Charlotte Anne ‚Charlie' Inglis (07.02.1929)

Collin Gilbert ‚Cole' Inglis (07.02.1929)

**Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897)**

**Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899) und Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894): verh. 01.12.1920**

David Kenneth Ford (31.05.1922)

Catherine Marilla ‚Cathy' Ford (01.06.1923)

Benjamin Walter ‚Ben' Ford (11.01.1925)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870) und Cecilia Taylor (14.12.1874 – 13.10.1901, Tuberkulose): verh. 08.11.1892 – 13.10.1901**

**Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894) und Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 06.07.1919**

Matthew Gerald ‚Matt' Meredith (06.07.1921)

**Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895) und Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893): verh. 14.11.1917**

Grace Cecilia Blythe (22.08.1920)

Elizabeth Faith ‚Beth' Blythe (31.12.1923)

Hannah Jamie ‚Anna' Blythe (09.04.1927)

**Una Mary Meredith (15.11.1896) und Robert Elliot ‚Rob' Spencer (14.01.1887): verh. 23.03.1930**

Helen Rosemary ‚Nell' Spencer (02.09.1933)

**Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897)**

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870) und Rosemary West (03.04.1871): verh. 18.09.1907**

**Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908) und Sophie Margaret Owens (30.09.1905): verh. 03.01.1929**

Rebecca Sophie ‚Becky' Meredith (01.03.1932)

* * *

**Owen William Ford (27.01.1858 – 10.04.1930, Herzinfarkt) und Leslie Rose West Moore (30.11.1862): verh. 25.12.1983 – 10.04.1930**

**Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894) und Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899): verh. 01.12.1920**

David Kenneth Ford (31.05.1922)

Catherine Marilla ‚Cathy' Ford (01.06.1923)

Benjamin Walter ‚Ben' Ford (11.01.1925)

**Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897) und Nathaniel Charles ‚Nat' Lewis (16.04.1895): verh. 28.02.1926**

Tristan Nathaniel Lewis (31.10.1926)

Nicholas Owen ‚Nicky' Lewis (22.04.1930)

* * *

**Theobald Oscar Inglis (08.04.1845 – 01.07.1913, Leberzirrhose) und Jane Andrews (20.11.1865): verh. 03.09.1888 – 01.07.1913**

**Jeremiah Harmon ‚Jim' Inglis (16.08.1890) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 08.05.1923**

Jane Diana ‚Jade' Inglis (29.03.1924)

Leonard Jim ‚Leon' Inglis (10.07.1926)

Caroline Joyce ‚Carrie' Inglis (07.02.1929)

Charlotte Anne ‚Charlie' Inglis (07.02.1929)

Collin Gilbert ‚Cole' Inglis (07.02.1929)

* * *

**Jackson Theodore Lewis (07.05.1868) und Isabel Paige Little (09.03.1873): verh. 30.08.1894**

**Nathaniel Charles ‚Nat' Lewis (16.04.1895) und Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897): verh. 28.02.1926**

Tristan Nathaniel Lewis (31.10.1926)

Nicholas Owen ‚Nicky' Lewis (22.04.1930)

**Emily Caitlin Lewis (19.12.1912)**

* * *

**Joseph Owens (22.04.1872) und Erin Olivia Holland (10.09.1871): verh. 08.12.1900**

**Alice Georgia Owens (21.01.1903)**

**Sophie Margaret Owens (30.09.1905) Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908): verh. 03.01.1929**

Rebecca Sophie ‚Becky' Meredith (01.03.1932)

**Adam Christian Owens (26.05.1908)**

* * *

**Alfred Louis Spencer (30.07.1839 – 04.08.1899, Herzstillstand) und Martha Louise Bolton (09.02.1860 – 18.05.1917, Pankreatitis): verh. 26.10.1884 – 04.08.1899**

**Evelyn Mary Spencer (07.09.1885 – 13.02.1889)**

**Robert Elliot ‚Rob' Spencer (14.01.1887) Una Mary Meredith (15.11.1896): verh. 23.03.1930**

Helen Rosemary ‚Nell' Spencer (02.09.1933)

**Evelyn Mary Spencer (11.09.1890) und Max Hewitt (21.12.1895): verh. 14.06.1923**

Daisy Hewitt (10.03.1925)

Poppy Hewitt (11.04.1926)

Pansy Hewitt (12.05.1927)


	4. Lebensversatzstücke

**Lebensversatzstücke**

„Mir ist langweilig", ziemlich missmutig verzieht Cathy das Gesicht und sieht mich mit diesem Blick an, der ganz genau besagt, dass ich mir jetzt etwas auszudenken habe, was ihre Langeweile vertreibt.

Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich ihren Blick nicht sehe, weil ich meinerseits sehr konzentriert in mein Französischbuch starre, gerade um ihren Blick nicht zu sehen, aber ich kenne Cathy, ich weiß, dass er da ist.

„Beth!", nur Sekunden später piekst mich ein Finger in die Seite, „mir ist _langweilig_!"

Seufzend gebe ich mich geschlagen.

„Und was schlägst du vor, was wir tun?", erkundige ich mich als pflichtbewusst und sehe zu Cathy auf, die neben meinem Buch auf ihrem Schreibtisch sitzt.

„Weiß nicht", sie zuckt mit den Schultern und lässt die Beine baumeln, so dass es ein dumpfes Geräusch gibt, immer wenn einer ihrer Blockabsätze gegen das Holzbein des Tisches trifft.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür rettet mich aus der Verpflichtung, an einem regnerischen Sommertag kreative Ideen haben zu müssen, die Cath beschäftigen können.

„David, liebster Bruder, komm doch herein", ruft sie jetzt plötzlich gut gelaunt, in David ein neues Opfer gefunden. Das heißt, ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob es David ist, weil die Türe noch zu ist, aber Cathy hat ein etwas unheimliches Gespür für so was.

„Kaley?", tatsächlich steckt David den Kopf herein, „Hey. Hi Beth. Kay, ich suche eine bestimmte Schallplatte, die von…"

„Hab ich nicht", unterbricht Cathy ihn und springt vom Tisch.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, welche ich meine", merkt David an, aber ich kann ihn amüsiert grinsen sehen, „es ist…"

„Hab ich trotzdem nicht", beharrt Cath und lächelt ihn fröhlich an. Wir wissen natürlich alle drei, dass sie die besagte Platte sehr wohl hat, aber wir wissen ebenso sehr, dass David sie jetzt nicht zurückverlangen wird.

Die Sache mit Cath ist nämlich, dass sie sich so ziemlich alles erlauben kann und mit David besonders. Er ist einfach zu gut.

Wobei natürlich selbst er nicht an Grace drankommt. Perfekte Grace. Ich meine, ich hab sie ja lieb, sie ist schließlich meine Schwester und so, aber Grace ist ein Engel und Anna ein kleines Teufelchen und ich bin irgendwie nur menschlich und das ist nicht immer einfach.

„Natürlich nicht", stimmt David gerade nachsichtig zu, „aber lass mich raten, dir ist langweilig, oder?"

Cathy grinst ihn nur an.

„In Ordnung, Kitte-Katze, dann habe ich etwas für dich. Dad sagt, das hier muss bis drei Uhr bei der Post sein und ich habe _leider_ zu tun", noch während er ein kleines Päckchen auf Cathys Schreibtisch ablegt und uns ein entwaffnendes Grinsen zuwirft, schließt David die Tür.

Ihm entgeht damit das Fauchen seiner Schwester, dass so täuschend echt klingt, dass ich für eine ganz kleine Sekunde nicht sicher bin, ob das jetzt Cath war oder Dorian, ihr Kater, der auf dem Fensterbrett sitzt und sich putzt.

Dorian, eigentlich Dorian Gray, passenderweise, ist so ziemlich die eitelste und arroganteste Katze, die ich kenne. Er ist ein besonders schönes Exemplar mit glänzendgrauem Fell und grünen Katzenaugen, die unglaublich überheblich blicken können, und am liebsten verbringt er den ganzen Tag damit, irgendwo zu liegen und sich zu putzen und dabei auf die niedere Welt hinabzusehen.

Cathy funkelt noch einige Sekunden die geschlossene Tür an, aber dann kann ich geradezu beobachten, wie sie eine Idee hat. Innerhalb von Sekunden ist sie an der Tür, reißt sie auf und ruft: „Benny?"

„Vergiss es, Rina", kommt es augenblicklich aus Bens Zimmer zurück, „ich bin beschäftigt."

„Ach komm, was kannst du schon so wichtiges zu tun haben?", versucht Cath noch zu argumentieren, aber ich sehe ihr an, dass sie weiß, dass es nichts bringt.

„Ein Heilmittel gegen menschliche Dummheit entwickeln", gibt Ben auch sofort zurück.

Von der Treppe hört man David lachen. „Na dann beeil dich, kleiner Bruder. Und du, Katia, find dich damit ab. Du kommst sowieso nicht drum herum."

Cathy scheint derweil zu dem gleichen Entschluss gekommen sein, sie wirft nämlich dem harmlosen Päckchen einen mörderischen Blick zu, dann noch einen viel ätzenderen nach draußen auf den Nieselregen, bevor sie sich mir zuwendet und in ihrem Gesicht eine blitzschnelle Veränderung vorgeht.

„Kommst du mit?", fragt sie mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf und der allernettesten Stimme, die sie auf Lager hat.

Und eigentlich habe ich ja mal so richtig keine Lust, jetzt da draußen nass zu werden und mich in eine überfüllte U-Bahn zu quetschen, nur damit Kenneths ominöses Päckchen rechtzeitig bei der Post ist, aber was tut man nicht alles für die beste Freundin?

„Klar, mach ich."

* * *

„Anna, Liebling, deckst du den Tisch bitte?", ruft Mum aus der Küche und Anna neben mir zieht eine ziemlich einfallsreiche Grimasse.

„Kann Beth das nicht machen?", wagt sich die kleine Kröte doch glatt vorzuschlagen – ich meine, sie ist elf, sie hat sich zu fügen –, aber glücklicherweise stößt sie damit bei Mum auf taube Ohren.

„Anna!"

Wir wissen es alle besser als zu widersprechen, wenn Mum _den Ton_ benutzt. Mit _dem Ton_ geht normalerweise _der Blick_ einher, aber weil wir glücklicherweise im Wohnzimmer sind und Mum in der Küche, bleibt uns das erspart.

„Du könntest wenigstens helfen", grummelt Anna mir gerade zu, aber so leise, dass Mum sie ganz sicher nicht versteht.

„Ich könnte", gebe ich ebenso leise zurück und lächele sie zuckersüß an.

Grace hebt den Blick von ihrem Buch und wirft mir ein Grinsen zu.

Ich meine, irgendwie ist es ja auch fair. Ich habe unter Grace gelitten, Anna leidet unter mir und Panda, unser Hund, leidet unter Anna. Passt doch alles wunderbar zusammen.

Zu Panda sollte ich vielleicht sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie er zu seinem Namen gekommen ist. Er ist nämlich mittelgroß, grau-braun und hat ein stehendes Ohr und ein Schlappohr, seine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pandabären bewegt sich also stark gegen Null.

Jetzt gerade sitzt Panda vor Graces Sessel und sie krault ihm abwesend die Ohren, gedanklich schon wieder bei ihrem Buch.

„Gehst du eigentlich heute auf den Tanzabend?", frage ich sie, weil mir der Gedanke gerade durch den Kopf geschossen ist und ich schwöre bei meinen gesammelten Shakespeare-Werken, dass ich Dad, der hinter mir steht, erst bemerke, als er spricht.

„Gracie? Was für ein Tanzabend?", erkundigt er sich betont kühl.

„An der Westminster School", Grace lächelt ihr Unschuldslächeln, „keine große Sache. Ein paar Mädchen aus meiner Klasse gehen hin."

„David auch", melde ich mich zu Wort, in der Hoffnung, ihr damit ein wenig zu helfen.

„Ist ja auch seine Schule", gibt Grace zurück und Dad merkt es nicht, weil er ein Mann ist und Männer für so was kein Gespür besitzen, aber ihr Tonfall ist entschieden giftig. Offensichtlich ist es jetzt meine Schuld, dass sie gegrillt wird.

Wie unlogisch. Er hätte es doch so oder so erfahren.

„Ein paar Mädchen aus deiner Klasse, ja?", hakt Dad gerade nach und ich muss es ihm lassen. So unaufmerksam ist er gar nicht.

„Ja", Grace nickt, hat die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben.

„Und wer noch?", kommt sofort die misstrauische Frage hinterher. Graces Gesicht ist anzusehen, dass sie gerade nicht weiß, wen sie mehr hassen soll. Dad oder mich.

Sie seufzt theatralisch, zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Tim Harrowitz hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm hingehe", erklärt sie dann möglichst beiläufig und wendet sich dann wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Ich muss sagen, Dads Gesichtsausdruck ist gerade interessant zu beobachten. Er sieht aus, als wolle er gerade etwas sagen, aber zu Graces Glück kommt in dem Moment Mum aus der Küche und legt ihm von hinten die Hände auf die Schultern.

Mum ist in so was etwas toleranter.

„Sie ist fast achtzehn, Jem", erinnert sie sehr freundlich, aber man kann ihre Augen amüsiert funkeln sehen, „lass sie."

„Genau", Grace nickt eifrig, „frag lieber mal Beth nach ihrem Mathetest."

Okay, das war jetzt so was von unnötig. Aber mal so richtig!

„Beth?", Dad wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Innerlich bereitet er sich wahrscheinlich gerade auf sehr schlechte Neuigkeiten vor.

Aber, ganz ehrlich, das muss heute nicht sein. Die ganze Aufregung um Graces Party, das ist doch genug für einen Abend. Armer Dad. Da braucht er nicht auch noch etwas über meinen misslungenen Mathetest wissen. Ernsthaft, ich tue ihm nur einen Gefallen, wenn ich es für heute verschweige. Ich will ja nur sein Bestes.

Echt.

„Haben wir noch nicht wieder", erkläre ich ihm also in völliger Selbstlosigkeit und hoffe inständig für ihn, dass er mir die Flunkerei abnimmt.

Tatsächlich, er nickt, wahrscheinlich selbst froh, sich damit jetzt nicht herumschlagen zu müssen, aber weder Mum noch meine Schwestern – Anna steht mit den Gabeln noch in der Hand im Türrahmen, weil sie mal wieder Angst hatte, etwas zu verpassen – sind so leichtgläubig.

Grace zumindest funkelt ziemlich wütend, Anna überlegt anscheinend, wann und wo sie das gegen mich verwenden kann und Mum wirft mir einen Blick zu, der mir genau sagt, dass sie alles durchschaut hat, aber ich hatte ja schon erwähnt, dass in so was toleranter ist.

Sie ahnt zwar garantiert, dass unter dem Test nichts besseres als eine Vier stehen kann – es ist eine Vier minus, ehrlich gesagt – aber sie war auch nie so der Mathe-Fan, deshalb versteht sie das einfach eher als Dad.

„Essen ist fertig", verkündet sie also nur und zieht Dad hinter sich her zur Küche. Auch Anna mit ihren Gabeln macht sich schleunigst wieder auf den Rückzug und Grace legt seufzend ihr Buch weg, bevor sie folgt, mir im Vorbeigehen einen bitterbösen Blick zuwerfend.

Selbst Panda erhebt sich schwerfällig und trottet aus dem Zimmer, immer in der Hoffnung, für ihn könnte etwas Leckeres vom Esstisch abfallen.

Und ich? Ich folge, wie üblich, in der Hoffnung, das Essen vertreibt mir vielleicht den Gedanken an den Mathetest.

Man soll's ja nie aufgeben.

* * *

„Ich komme ja immer noch nicht ganz drüber hinweg", begrüßt Pauline Cath und mich zu und setzt sich dann zwei Treppenstufen unter uns hin.

Unsere Schule, das sollte man vielleicht erklären, ist zwar akademisch sehr gut – besonders, da gute Mädchenschulen selten sind – aber leider hoffnungslos überfüllt. Wir haben deshalb schon mal öfter auf dem Schulhof oder wie heute im Treppenhaus Unterricht. Man gewöhnt sich dran.

„Worüber?", fragt Cathy gerade Pauline und faltet gleichzeitig ihre Beine zusammen, um Platz für Evelyn zu machen, die sich neben Fanny hockt.

„Na, das Edward der Achte Wallis Simpson geheiratet hat! Ist jetzt ein Jahr her, stand so in der Zeitung und glauben kann ich es trotzdem nicht", verkündet Pauline stirnrunzelnd, verfehlt aber offensichtlich den angestrebten Effekt.

„Was ist daran so schwer zu glauben?", erkundigt Cathy sich trocken genau in dem Moment, in dem ich es für nötig halte, Pauline zu erklären: „Er ist nicht mehr Edward VIII, sondern der Herzog von Windsor."

Paulines Blick sagt mir sehr deutlich, wie schnurz egal ihr das eigentlich ist, dann wendet sie sich an Cathy: „Ich hätte damals einfach nicht gedacht, dass er es durchzieht. Und das es hält."

„Er hat seinen Thron für sie aufgegeben", mischt sich Evelyn ein, „natürlich hat er das durchgezogen. Und genau deshalb muss es auch halten."

„Irgendwie romantisch. Das mit dem Thronaufgeben", seufzt Pauline, weil Pauline halt so ist.

„Oder schön blöd", kann ich mir nicht ganz verkneifen zu sagen.

Evelyn nickt nachdenklich. „Stimmt. Er hätte so viele hübschere Frauen haben können", überlegt sie, was jetzt nicht unbedingt der Grund ist, an den ich gedacht habe, aber na gut.

„Ich finde ja, er hätte sich zusammenreißen und seinen Job machen sollen", bemerkt Cathy, „ich meine, hey, er hatte doch ein tolles Leben als Prinz, ist um die ganze Welt gereist und so. Und dann ist er König und hat keine Lust mehr und geht einfach? Irgendwie ist das doch nicht okay."

„Aber wo er sie doch liebt", argumentiert Pauline, trifft aber auf ziemlich taube Ohren.

„Trotzdem. Er hatte doch eine Verpflichtung", erklärt Cathy ganz zu recht und Evelyn nickt wieder langsam – wobei ihr Problem wohl wieder nur Wallis Simpsons Äußeres ist.

„Das mit der Liebe, frag ihn das in zwanzig Jahren noch mal", füge ich hinzu noch, aber bevor Pauline einen ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen entrüsteten Kommentar dazu abgeben kann, betritt Ms. Leighton, unsere Geschichtslehrerin den Treppenabsatz unter uns.

Cathy wirft mir noch ein kurzes Grinsen zu, bevor wir uns brav Admiral Nelson und der Schlacht von Trafalgar zuwenden.


	5. Denn erstens kommt es anders

**Denn erstens kommt es anders…**

„Grace, Elizabeth, kommt ihr mal bitte runter? Und Hannah, wo immer du steckt, für dich gilt das gleiche!"

Oh, oh, Dad klingt nicht gerade gut gelaunt.

Grace scheint ähnliches zu ahnen, denn während sie neben meiner Zimmertür stehen bleibt, wirft sie einen misstrauischen Blick die Treppe hinunter.

„Hast du was ausgefressen?", erkundigt sie sich dann, was mal wieder typisch ist.

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Anna vielleicht?", wir sehen einander an und Grace nickt langsam. Es ist meistens Anna.

„Wir werden sehen", erwidert sie aber nur, weil Grace immer so diplomatisch ist.

„Grace! Elizabeth!", kommt es in dem Moment von unten, noch ungeduldiger, und mein Schwesterchen sieht mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

Weiß der Himmel, was Dad wieder hat.

Wir beeilen uns beide, die Treppe herunter zu kommen und betreten das Wohnzimmer gerade als Dad Anstalten macht, nach oben zu kommen und uns zu holen.

Er steht mitten im Raum und wirkt gestresst, Anna dagegen hat sich aufs Sofa gelümmelt und macht nicht den Anschein, als würde sie sich Sorgen machen. Für eine Elfjährige hat das Mädchen ein faszinierendes Selbstbewusstsein, aber mal ehrlich.

Von Mum keine Spur.

„Setzt euch", Dad macht eine vage Handbewegung Richtung Sofa und nach einem weiteren getauschten Blick, diesmal mehr irritiert als verwirrt, nehmen Grace und ich zu beiden Seiten Annas Platz.

„Was ist los, Daddy?", erkundigt sich Grace dann, als Dad keine Anstalten macht, mit uns zu reden.

Jetzt erst dreht er sich zu uns um. „Wir müssen leider unseren Urlaub absagen", erklärt er und schüttelt kurz den Kopf.

„WAS?", echauffiert sich Anna neben mir schon, bevor die Nachricht ihn meinen Kopf überhaupt verarbeitet wurde.

Ich muss ihr aber Recht geben. Wir hatten für den Sommer ein kleines Haus in der Bretagne gemietet und auch wenn Grace keine Lust hatte, über einen Monat irgendwo in der Einöde am Strand zu verbringen, ich habe mich gefreut. Ich habe nichts gegen ein bisschen Ruhe.

„Aber warum denn?", erkundigte Grace sich, aber ich sehe geradezu wie es in ihrem hübschen blonden Köpfchen arbeitet und sie die Vorteile in der Situation zu erkennen versucht.

Anna dagegen hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schmollt. Zum Glück. Eine schmollende Anna ist einer tobenden Anna nämlich jederzeit vorzuziehen.

„Eure Großmutter ist gestorben", antwortet Dad gerade, „Rosemary."

„Ja –", beginnt Anna augenblicklich und es ist klar, dass sie ‚ja und' sagen will, aber Grace und ich reagieren gleichzeitig und stoßen ihr jeder einen Ellebogen in die Seite.

Zu ihrer Verteidigung muss man wohl anführen, dass die Male, die Anna Mums Stiefmutter bewusst getroffen hat, sich an einer Hand abzählen lassen. Ich meine, sie war gerade drei als wir nach England gezogen sind und ihre Erinnerung an unser Leben in Kanada ist gleich Null. Da die Reise recht teuer ist, waren wir bisher auch nur selten auf Urlaub da, man kann Annas Gleichgültigkeit also irgendwie nachvollziehen.

„Eure Mutter muss zur Beerdigung, sie reist morgen ab", erklärt Dad jetzt weiter, „sie möchte einige Zeit dableiben und Carl und ihrem Vater helfen, kann also nicht nach Frankreich mitkommen. Ich habe ohnehin dieses Forschungsprojekt, an dem ich dringend arbeiten muss, unser Familienurlaub wird also dieses Jahr leider ausfallen."

Dad arbeitet im Royal London Hospital in Whitechapel und er hat neben dem normalen Patientenbetrieb hat er immer wieder so Projekte, in denen irgendwelche hochwissenschaftlichen Dinge erforscht werden. Diesen Sommer ist wieder eins angesetzt und deshalb wollte er ursprünglich ohnehin keinen Urlaub nehmen.

Mum hat sich dann durchgesetzt, aber jetzt wo sie nicht da ist, fährt Dad natürlich auch nicht. Doof nur, dass schon Juli ist und wir eigentlich in ein paar Tagen gefahren wären. Die Hausmiete sehen wir also wohl nie mehr wieder.

Gott, eigentlich ziemlich herzlos von mir, oder? Rosemary ist tot und ich sorge mich um unseren Urlaub. Ich meine, ich bin je betroffen und das ist schon alles tragisch, aber… ich war halt auch erst sechs als wir umgezogen sind. Meine emotionale Bindung zu Rosemary ist, nun ja, zu vernachlässigen.

„Ich will aber wegfahren", quengelt Anna gerade und ich kriege aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie Grace ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwirft.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hannah, aber da kann man nichts machen", Dads Tonfall ist bemüht freundlich, aber er scheint sich zusammen zu reißen.

Anna will noch etwas sagen, aber in dem Moment betritt Mum das Zimmer. Sie sieht blass aus und müde und ich glaube, sie hat geweint. Merkwürdig, wenn die eigenen Eltern weinen. Es passt irgendwie nicht.

„Ich habe mit Rilla gesprochen", berichtet sie und lässt sich in einen der Sessel sinken. Dad geht zu ihr und berührt kurz ihre Schulter. Sie sieht hoch, bemüht ein Lächeln für ihn, wendet sich dann uns zu.

„Sie hat angeboten, dass ihr mit ins Lake District fahren könnt, wenn ihr mögt", berichtet sie.

Das heißt also, ich habe die Wahl: den Rest des Sommers hier in London herumzusitzen, mich von Grace und Anna nerven zu lassen oder die Zeit mit Cathy im Lake District zu verbringen.

Ich liebe es, wenn Entscheidungen so offensichtlich sind, dass ich nicht mal darüber nachdenken muss.

„Ich will aber lieber mit Fanny wegfahren!", protestiert Anna mal wieder und ich schwöre, sie ist kurz davor, mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu stampfen.

„Anna, Liebling…", beginnt Mum, bricht dann aber seufzend ab. Sie scheint gerade nicht die Nerven zu haben, sich mit einem von Annas Wutanfällen zu befassen.

„Wohin fährt Fanny denn?", erkundigt Grace sich betont freundlich und ich glaube, ich bin die einzige, der klar ist, dass sie in den letzten dreißig Sekunden einen Plan ausgearbeitet hat, aber das ist ja nichts Neues.

Dass Grace in ihrer ganzen Perfektheit nämlich ganz schön manipulativ sein kann, wenn sie will, hat außer mir bisher niemand durchschaut.

„Weiß nicht", hoffnungsvoll beäugt Anna unsere perfekte Schwester, „aber sie hat gesagt, ich darf mitfahren."

„Darf sie?", fragt Grace jetzt an unsere Eltern gewandt und hat diesen Gesichtausdruck, der schreit: ‚intelligente, rücksichtsvolle, verantwortungsbewusste, unschuldige und rundherum fehlerlose Achtzehnjährige (beinahe)'.

Den hat ihr noch jeder abgekauft.

„Nun…", Mum wechselt einen Blick mit Dad, der immer noch neben ihr steht, eine Hand auf der Sessellehne, „wenn es den Millers nichts ausmacht… und Anna wirklich will… ich sehe nicht, warum nicht…"

„Soll ich sie anrufen?", bietet Dad an, ebenfalls ganz angetan von der Idee, sich diesen Sommer mehr um sein Projekt als um Anna kümmern zu können.

Mum lächelt und nickt und über den Kopf einer jubelnden Anna hinweg werfe ich Grace einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Was zum Teufel plant sie?

Sie lächelt nur unschuldig zurück.

„Was hatte Großmutter Rosemary eigentlich noch mal?", erkundigt sie sich dann bei Mum, während wir beide versuchen, eine aufgeregt herumhüpfende Anna wieder auf das Soda zu drücken.

„Brustkrebs", gibt Mum nach einer kurzen Pause zurück.

Grace nickt. „Ja, richtig. Wie geht es Großvater?"

„Es ist schwer für ihn. Für Carl auch", Mum seufzt, „deshalb werde ich auch den Sommer über wahrscheinlich in Glen bleiben. Una hat zwar es zwar auch angeboten, aber Nell ist ja nicht mal vier und ich glaube, Rob braucht sie auch zu Hause. Und Fredericton liegt ja auch nicht gerade um die Ecke."

Wieder nickt Grace betroffen und will gerade noch etwas sagen, da betritt Dad, der in der Küche die Eltern von Annas Freundin Fanny Miller angerufen hat, wieder den Raum.

„Die Millers sagen, sie nehmen Anna gerne mit nach Devon, verkündet er, „sie waren sehr verständnisvoll. Du sollst so lange bei deinem Vater bleiben wie nötig, Faith, und dir um Anna keine Sorgen machen. Sie freuen sich wohl auf sie."

Der letzte Satz ist absichtlich wie ungläubig betont und während sich Anna, der das völlig entgeht, glücklich an Dads Hals schmeißt, zwinkert er mir über ihren Kopf hinweg zu.

Dad ist echt in Ordnung.

„Und ihr zwei fahrt dann mit Rilla und Ken ins Lake District?", fragt er dann an Grace und mich gewandt, „soll ja landschaftlich wunderschön da sein."

„Sie haben ihre Hochzeitsreise dahin gemacht", berichtet Grace lächelnd, „wahrscheinlich fährt Rilla dort deshalb so gerne hin. Und ihr Haus heißt ja auch Blencathra, das ist ein Berg im Lake District."

„Wissen wir", gebe ich zurück, vielleicht etwas schlechtlaunisch, weil ich Graces Besserwisserei immer nur so viele Minuten pro Tag ertragen kann. Und ich meine, wir wissen es echt alle. Außer Anna, vielleicht, aber die ist unter 1,50m groß, sie zählt also nicht.

Grace wirft mir nur einen herablassenden Blick zu.

„Kann ich nicht mit dir kommen, Mum?", fragt sie dann, „ich möchte Großmutter Rosemary doch auch auf Wiedersehen sagen."

Als ob.

„Ich weiß nicht, Grace…", Mum sieht nicht überzeugt aus. Was gut ist, weil Grace mal nicht ihren Willen kriegen soll, aber schlecht, weil sie sonst mit uns in den Norden fährt und ich echt mal Urlaub von ihrer Perfektheit brauche.

Ich meine, sie kann ja manchmal echt lieb sein und so, aber es ist halt Grace, genauso wie Anna manchmal süß ist und trotzdem immer Anna bleiben wird. Das sind Naturgesetze, glaube ich.

„Doch, wirklich", nickt Grace, „ich fliege mit dir nach Kanada und Beth fährt mit ihrer Cathy zu den Seen und Anna mit den Millers nach… wohin? Devon? Ja, und Dad kann hier bleiben und arbeiten. Passt doch perfekt."

Mum seufzt, aber ich weiß, dass sie innerlich schon nachgegeben hat und Grace weiß es auch. Unsere Eltern wechseln einen Blick, Mum nickt ganz leicht, Dad auch und Grace beginnt, zufrieden zu lächeln.

„Na gut", stimmt Mum dann etwas zögerlich zu, „vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn du mir hilfst. Ich denke, es wird nicht leicht werden."

„Da hast du sicher Recht", erwidert Grace mit ihrem verantwortungsbewussten Gesichtsausdruck.

Anna, völlig aufgedreht wie sie gerade ist, nickt enthusiastisch und hüpft weiter durchs Wohnzimmer.

Und das war es dann für mich. Viel länger halte ich das nicht aus. Aber mal echt nicht.

„Ich bin bei den Fords", murmele ich an niemand bestimmten gerichtet und flüchte mich nach draußen.

Es dauert von uns auch zu Fuß gar nicht so lange zu den Fords und auch wenn ich an regnerischen Tagen die U-Bahn vorziehe, jetzt tut mir die frische Luft glaube ich ganz gut – auch wenn ich aufpassen muss, dass die Julisonne mir nicht wieder die Kopfhaut verbrennt. Dafür dass ich schwarzhaarig bin, habe ich nämlich total blasse Haut.

Ich mag Sonne nicht sonderlich.

Als ich am Berkeley Square angekommen bin, ein schöner, bebaumter Platz in Mayfair, eingerahmt von teuren Häusern, habe ich mich wieder weitgehend beruhigt. Meine Schwestern sind einfach manchmal schwer zu ertragen.

Mit Cathy dagegen ist das fast wie Gedankenübertragung manchmal. Jetzt auch. Kaum das ich nämlich vor der dunkel lackierten Holztüre von Blencathra stehe und gerade klingeln will, öffnet sich die Tür schon und eine aufgeregte Cathy steht mit gegenüber.

„Und?", fragt sie nur.

„Anna fährt mit ihrer Freundin Fanny nach Devon, Grace begleitet Mum nach Kanada und ich komme mit euch", gebe ich brav Auskunft.

Cathy nickt zufrieden.

„Sehr gut", stellt sie fest, greift dann nach meiner Hand und zieht mich ins Haus, „du wirst sehen, es wird klasse. Gut, okay, David und Ben sind dabei, aber die kann man ignorieren und Mum und Dad werden uns eh irgendwie abschütteln, damit sie alleine sein können, insofern steht alles zum Besten."

Und da muss ich ihr Recht geben.

Das ist zwar jetzt sicher alles sehr brutal und so und es tut mir ja auch Leid wegen Großmutter Rosemary, für Mum und besonders für Großvater John, weil er jetzt zum zweiten Mal Witwer ist, aber wenn ich es ganz mal ehrlich und selbstsüchtig sagen darf:

Mir hätte nichts Besseres passieren können. Und wenn das wen stört?

Ja, Pech.


	6. Und zweitens als man denkt

…**und zweitens als man denkt**

In Ordnung, das hier ist dann wohl das Nirgendwo.

Wir fahren schon einige Minuten ohne dass uns eine Menschenseele – oder überhaupt ein Anzeichen von Zivilisation – begegnet ist. Bloß eine schmale Straße vor und hinter uns und drum herum Wiesen und Felder und Wälder.

Mal ganz ehrlich, wer lebt hier?

Freiwillig, meine ich.

Cathy links von mir scheint ähnlichen Gedanken gefolgt zu sein, denn sie wendet gerade den Kopf vom Autofenster weg und fragt ihren auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzenden Vater: „Dad, warum sind wir noch mal hier?"

„Weil die Iversons uns eingeladen haben, Schatz", antwortet Rilla rechts neben mir.

„Hör auf zu meckern, Katinka", schaltet sich fast gleichzeitig David ein, der mit Ben auf den ‚Sperrsitzen' vor uns sitzt, „wir fahren in einem echten Rolls-Royce Phantom III. Das sollte genug sein."

„Stimmt", nickt Ben, aber Cathy wirft mir nur einen Blick zu und verdreht die Augen.

Jungs. Wirklich.

„Ich habe es dir schon einmal erklärt, Kitten, aber gerne noch mal", erklärt gerade Ken von vorne, dessen Geduld mit Cathy immer ausgesprochen lange ausreicht, „John Iverson ist einer meiner Geschäftspartner und zudem sind wir auch locker mit seiner Familie verwandt. Die Mutter meines Großvaters war die Tochter des ersten Marquess of Hastings."

Marquess of Hastings. Markgraf von Hastings.

John Iverson ist der vierte, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, was zumindest das Auto erklärt, von dem David und Ben ganz angetan sind, was also heißen muss, dass es sehr exklusiv und sehr teuer ist.

„Und als er gehört hat, dass wir zu den Seen fahren diesen Sommer, hat er uns eingeladen, vorher für einige Tage ihn und seine Familie in Daventry Hall zu besuchen", führt Rilla den Faden gerade weiter, „und so ein Angebot schlägt man nicht aus, Liebling."

„Schon klar", gibt Cathy deutlich genervt zurück und verdreht ein weiteres Mal in meine Richtung die Augen.

„Sir, Ma'am", meldet sich in dem Moment der Chauffeur zu Wort, „wir sind gleich da. Diese Kurve noch, dann kann man das Anwesen sehen."

Huh, Anwesen. Wie vornehm! Ganz ehrlich, ich bin gerade echt geneigt, es Cathy nachzumachen und auch die Augen zu verdrehen. Ist ja schlimm, dieser Snobismus. Und, ich meine, wenn schon der Chauffeur sich das angeeignet hat, wie wird dann erst die markgräfliche Familie sein?

„Und ihr werdet euch benehmen, alle vier!", fügt gerade Rilla noch hinzu, ganz so, als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen – und die ihrer Kinder, denn deren Blicken nach zu urteilen gingen die alle in die gleiche Richtung.

Man sollte vielleicht an der Stelle erklären, dass ich für Rilla und Ken tatsächlich so etwas wie die zweite Tochter bin, die zumindest Rilla immer wollte. Nicht falsch verstehen, ich liebe meine eigenen Eltern, ich würde sie für nichts in der Welt eintauschen, aber die der ganzen Zeit, die ich immer in Blencathra verbringe…

Irgendwann gehört man entweder zur Familie oder zum Inventar. So ist das halt.

Das ist also auch der Grund, warum ich ziemlich ähnlich behandelt werde wie David, Cath und Ben. Das ist positiv, wie jetzt, da ich so völlig ohne Probleme mit in Urlaub kommen konnte, und auch negativ, weil ich ebenso wenig davon ausgenommen bin, vor dem Abendbrot den Tisch zu decken oder so wie die anderen drei.

Ganz ehrlich, ich – oh, wir sind da.

Hm… sieht jetzt ja nicht soooo sehr beeindruckend aus, wenn ihr mich fragt. Plattes Land, paar Bäumchen drum herum und rechts von der Straße ein Flüsschen. Die Straße selber führt durch eine Wiese schnurgerade auf ein Haus zu.

Simpler Quader, dreistöckig, irgendwie aus rötlich-grauem Stein, große Fenster, kleine Treppe vor der Eingangstür und eine Flagge oben drauf.

Ziemlicher Klotz, aber wirklich groß oder beeindruckend sieht es jetzt nicht aus.

„Hm", machte Cathy neben mir und ich glaube, außer dem Chauffeur ist jedem im Wagen klar, was sie denkt. Nämlich so ziemlich dasselbe wie ich.

David dreht sich auf seinem Sitz um und grinst einfach, was auch Cathy ein zögerliches Lächeln entlockt. Ehrlich, ich wünschte echt manchmal, Grace und ich würden uns nur halb so gut verstehen wie David und Cath.

Wir haben das Haus mittlerweile fast erreicht, der Wagen rollt durch ein schwarzes, schmiedeeisernes Tor, das von einem Mensch in Uniform aufgehalten wird, der wahrscheinlich ein Diener ist, aber mehr wie eine Witzfigur aussieht.

„Willkommen zurück im siebzehnten Jahrhundert", murmelt Cathy neben mir, wieder dem Fenster zugewandt und den Blick auf den Diener geheftet, als wir langsam vorbeifahren.

„Nicht ganz, Trina", kommt es ebenso leise von David, „damals gab es keine Rolls-Royces."

„Und erst recht keine Phantoms", fügt Ben flüsternd hinzu. Das Auto scheint echt Eindruck auf ihn gemacht zu haben.

Wir halten und zwei weitere Witzfiguren laufen auf den Wagen zu, um die Türen aufzuhalten, woraufhin wir alle irgendwie aus dem Wagen purzeln – und das meine ich wörtlich, denn Ben zumindest findet sich erstmal auf seinen Knien wieder, was wehtun muss, weil die ganze Einfahrt aus Kieseln besteht.

„Willkommen in Daventry Hall", grüßt einer der Witzfiguren und verbeugt sich leicht, „die Herrschaften sind im Haus. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

„Pinguin", raunt Cathy mir zu, greift dann nach meiner Hand und zieht mich hinter der Pinguin-Witzfigur und ihren Eltern die kleine Treppe zur Tür hinauf. Ben und David folgen langsamer, während hinter uns unser Gepäck ausgeladen wird.

Ich muss zugeben, von innen sieht das Haus schon ganz schön imposant aus. Überall Verzierungen und Schnörkel und teure Möbel und Blattgold und Kronleuchter und so.

„Nicht von schlechten Eltern", stellt David hinter uns auch sofort fest und pfeift leise durch die Zähne.

„Bisschen protzig", murmele ich zurück.

Cathy wirft einen zweifelnden Blick nach oben auf einen besonders großen Kronleuchter, sieht dann mich an und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du untertreibst", stellt sie dann leise an mich gewandt fest.

„Aber so was von", stimmt Ben von hinten zu. Ich drehe mich um und sehe gerade noch, wie er mit einem Finger einen reich verzierten Beistelltisch berührt, um dann die Hand zurückzuziehen, als habe er sich verbrannt.

David unterdrückt ein Grinsen.

„Ma'am, Sir", der Pinguin bleibt vor einer zweiflügeligen Tür mit goldener Klinke stehen, verbeugt sich erneut (was das wohl bringen soll?), klopft dann einmal kurz und öffnet, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, die Türe.

Drinnen ist die markgräfliche Familie pituresk in einem kleinen Salon verteilt.

Der Marquess selber, sicher Mitte fünfzig und makellos steif gekleidet, sitzt auf einem cremefarbenen Sofa neben seiner Frau, in Rillas Alter, blond und in das aufwändigste Nachmittagskleid aus blauer Seide gekleidet, das ich je gesehen habe. Überall Rüschen und Spitze und so. Schlimm.

Unten zu ihren Füßen ist ein kleines Mädchen, blonde Engelslocken wie ihre Mutter und kitschiges rosa Kleidchen, ihre Schwester, glatte schwarze Haare und weißes Kleid, sitzt in einem der Sessel daneben. Beide Mädchen sind ungefähr in Annas Alter, wahrscheinlich etwas jünger, würde ich mal so schätzen.

Alle vier sehen auf, als wir eintreten, der Marquess erhebt sich, seine Frau ebenso, dann kommen beide zu uns herum.

„Kenneth! Und Marilla. Wie schön, dass ihr es geschafft habt", begrüßt John Iverson (er hieß doch so, oder nicht?) sie und gibt beiden die Hand, „darf ich euch Victoria vorstellen, meine Frau?"

„Lady Hastings", grüßt Ken und reicht der herausgeputzten Frau die Hand.

„Victoria, bitte", erwidert sie lächelnd und streicht sich eine nicht vorhandene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Gott!", wispert in dem Moment Cathy in mein linkes Ohr und piekt mich mit einem Finger in die Seite. Sie hatte nie Geduld für so formelle Dinge.

Die Erwachsenen haben derweil ihre Begrüßungsrunde beendet und die Marchioness – Victoria – winkt ihre beiden Töchter heran.

„Alice, Lena, begrüßt doch unsere Gäste", fordert sie sie auf und die beiden kommen angehüpft.

Der Vater der beiden legt ihnen jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter, wendet sich dann wieder an Rilla und Ken. „Das hier sind meine Mädchen. Adelaide ist zehn", er nickt zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen hinab, das artig lächelt, „und Evangeline neun."

Evangeline, die Blonde, lässt ebenfalls ein schüchternes Lächeln sehen, bleibt aber nah bei ihrer Schwester stehen.

Eigentlich ganz niedlich.

„Unser Sohn, Henry, musste sich leider noch um einige Angelegenheiten an seiner Universität kümmern, deshalb kann er heute nicht hier sein. Er entschuldigt sich aber und hofft, euch am Ende eures Aufenthaltes hier vielleicht noch anzutreffen", erklärt der Marquess gerade.

Aber, ganz ehrlich, als ob es Henry Iverson auch nur ein winziges Bisschen interessieren würde, dass wir hier sind.

„Er ist einige Jahre älter als Adelaide und Evangeline", fügt die Marchioness noch erklärend hinzu, als ob wir uns nicht ausrechnen könnten, dass er als Student keine dreizehn Jahre alt sein kann.

„Oxford oder Cambridge?", kommt es in dem Moment von Cathy und alle drehen sich zu ihr um. Sie lächelt nur unschuldig.

„Wie bitte?", erkundigt sich die Marchioness, höflich, aber sichtlich irritiert.

Cathy grinst. „Na, ob Ihr Sohn nach Oxford oder Cambridge geht?", formuliert sie ihre Frage aus und es mag Zufall sein oder nicht, dass Ben gerade seinen Schnürsenkel neu binden muss und David einen Hustanfall kriegt.

Wohl eher nicht.

„Nach Cambridge", antwortet John Iverson und wirkt überrascht, „woher wusstest du das?"

„Gut geraten", gibt Cathy mit ihrem unschuldigsten Lächeln zurück, dabei wissen außer den Iversons natürlich alle, dass sie einfach der Meinung ist, Söhne aus Familien mit solchen Häusern und solchen Namen, können nur nach Oxbridge gehen.

Schon spannend, wie so Vorurteile sich manchmal bestätigen.

„Und diese junge Dame hier ist übrigens Catherine, unsere Tochter", schaltet Ken sich in dem Moment ein, offensichtlich selber ein Grinsen unterdrückend, „David und Benjamin, unsere Söhne. Und Elizabeth hier ist die Nichte meiner Frau. Es gab einen Todesfall in ihrer Familie, deshalb hat es sich kurzfristig ergeben, dass sie uns begleitet."

„Oh", mich trifft ein mitleidiger Blick von Victoria Iverson, „das tut mir Leid, Elizabeth."

„Schon okay", erwidere ich nur, weil mir sonst nichts anderes einfällt, und entscheide mich gerade noch rechtzeitig gegen ein Schulterzucken, weil das wohl ziemlich herzlos rübergekommen wäre.

„Jetzt muss ich nur noch Laura Bescheid sagen, dass wir ein Zimmer für dich finden…", fährt die Marchioness nachdenklich fort, aber während sie zu einer goldenen Glocke greift, wohl um ein Dienstmädchen heranzuklingeln, greift Cathy ein.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Beth und ich teilen uns ein Zimmer, ruhig auch ein Bett. Macht uns nichts, oder Beth?", ihre Frage ist offensichtlich rhetorisch, sie sieht mich nicht einmal an, drückt nur einmal kurz meine Hand.

Hat ja auch Recht.

„Wirklich? Nun, das erleichtert einiges", der Marquess lacht, auch wenn zumindest mir nicht so ganz klar ist, worüber, „aber warum stehen wir hier noch so herum? Setzen wir uns doch."

Wir verteilen uns irgendwie auf die Sofas und Sessel, nur Adelaide und Evangeline (diese Namen!) verziehen sich zum Fenster, wo sie sich auf den Boden setzen und miteinander kichern und tuscheln. Irgendwie echt niedlich, die zwei.

Da könnte Anna sich mal eine Scheibe abschneiden.

„Und euer Sohn geht also nach Cambridge?", erkundigt Ken sich gerade, „gute Uni."

„Ja", John Iverson nickt, „vorher war er auf der Sunningdale School und dann auf dem Eton College. Beste Vorraussetzungen also. Gehen ihre Jungs auch nach Eton?"

„Ich bin auf der Westminster School. Wir haben mal überlegt, ob ich auch nach Eton gehen soll, aber Internate sind einfach nichts für mich", antwortet David, bevor sein Vater kann. Es nervt ihn also auch, dass über uns geredet wird, als seien wir nicht da.

„Und du, Benjamin?", erkundigt sich die Marchioness freundlich.

„Ich war bisher auf der Hall Scholl wie David früher auch", erwidert Ben leise, „und ab September würde ich gerne ans Marlborough College gehen."

„Marlborough und Westminster, auch sehr gute Schulen. Guter Ruf", der Marquess nickt beifällig, aber es ist klar, dass er trotzdem findet, dass keine der Schulen an Eton heranreicht.

Wobei mir gerade auffällt…

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du auf ein Internat willst, kleiner Bruder", spricht David genau in dem Moment meinen Gedanken aus.

„Ich auch nicht", bekräftigt Cathy, „warum hast du uns nicht davon erzählt, dass du uns verlassen willst?" Ihr Ton ist oberflächlich flapsig, aber sie und David wirken beide verwirrt.

„Viel wichtiger", schaltet sich plötzlich Ken ein, „warum hast du _uns_ nichts davon erzählt, Ben?" Er macht eine Handbewegung in Richtung Rilla, die wie vom Donner gerührt dasitzt.

Oh, oh.

„Wo liegt das Marlborough?", frage ich Cathy flüsternd, während Ben offensichtlich nach einer Antwort sucht.

„Wiltshire, glaube ich", flüstert sie zurück, „Mum und Dad haben sich das mal für David angeguckt, bis er sich dann entschieden hat, in London zu bleiben. Aber das jetzt plötzlich Ben dahin will… das ist jetzt schon überraschend."

Ben, sich mit einer so starken Opposition konfrontiert, hat sich mittlerweile in die Defensive zurückgezogen. „Ich will halt", murmelt er störrisch, die Arme verschränkt, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Benny, Schatz…", beginnt Rilla, beugt sich nach vorne und legte eine Hand auf sein Knie, das einzige, was sie von ihm erreichen kann. Ben sieht kurz hoch, sie scheint ihm zumindest Leid zu tun, aber er sagt nichts.

Ken, sich derweil unserer Gesellschaft bewusst geworden, schließt das Thema vorerst. „Darüber reden wir noch, junger Mann", erklärt er sehr bestimmt und es ist jetzt schon klar, dass das kein angenehmes Gespräch für Ben wird.

Für einen Moment herrscht eine ungemütliche Stille im Raum. Selbst die Iverson-Mädchen sind ruhig, sehen nur von einem zum anderen.

„Und… was wollt ihr euch im Lake District alles ansehen?", erkundigt sich dann Victoria Iverson betont freundlich, offensichtlich bemüht, die Anspannung zu lösen.

Erst sieht es so aus, als würde ihr keine Antworten, dann seufzt Ken leise und wendet sich unserer Gastgeberin zu, beschreibt ihr unsere Reiseroute.

„Was soll das?", wispert indes Cathy mir zu, „was will Ben auf einem Internat? Ich kapier' das nicht."

Ich zucke nur diplomatisch mit den Schultern, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich eine sehr genaue Ahnung, was Ben auf einem Internat will.

Es ist für ihn wahrscheinlich ähnlich hart in Davids Schatten aufzuwachsen wie für mich in dem von Grace. Mit perfekten älteren Geschwistern, die einem den Weg vorgeben, den man nur noch hinterher trotten kann, ohne sie dabei jemals einzuholen, oder auch nur mit ihnen gleichziehen zu können, das ist manchmal schwerer als sich der Außenstehende vorstellen kann.

Ich meine, für mich kamen Internate nicht in Frage – Cathy ist in London geblieben, also ich auch –, aber dass es für Ben eine Chance ist, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, selber etwas zu sein, ohne dabei Davids viel zu große Fußstapfen füllen zu müssen, das macht Sinn.

Und ich muss zugeben, ein ganz kleine Bisschen bewundere ich ihn auch dafür. Ich scheine da die einzige zu sein, denn natürlich, Ken ist selber der älteste Sohn gewesen, ebenso David, Cathy ist zwar nicht das älteste Kind, aber das älteste Mädchen, was fast so gut ist, es ist klar, dass sie das nicht nachvollziehen können.

Bis auf…

Und ja, tatsächlich. Ein Blick zu Rilla hinüber reicht mir. Sie musste sich mit fünf älteren Geschwistern herumschlagen, sie weiß ganz genau, in welcher Position Ben gerade ist. Und deshalb sieht sie zwar traurig aus, vielleicht ein wenig verletzt, aber es ist klar, dass sie versteht. Sie weiß, warum er das machen muss.

Ich sehe das und Ben sieht das auch, als er endlich hochsieht, dem Blick seiner Mutter begegnet und während er es begreift, entspannt er sich langsam, hat sogar ein klitzekleines Lächeln für sie. Rilla lächelt zurück und damit ist alles klar.

Ken kann sagen, was er will, aber Ben wird ab September ans Marlborough College gehen, wenn es das ist, was er möchte.

Und Ende der Diskussion.


	7. Reden ist Silber

**Reden ist Silber…**

„Wie geht es Ben eigentlich auf dem Marlborough?", erkundige ich mich bei Cathy und kraule abwesend Panda, der hechelnd zu meinen Füßen sitzt.

Es ist Anfang September, die Schule hat vor einigen Tagen wieder begonnen und hat Bens Auszug aus Blencathra mit sich gebracht. Ich glaube, Cathy und David haben bis zum Ende nicht geglaubt, dass er das durchzieht und sich dementsprechend geschockt, dass er tatsächlich gegangen ist, aber ich muss sagen, Hut ab.

„Ganz gut, soweit", erwidert Cath jetzt nach einer kurzen Pause und verrenkt sich den Hals, damit sie mich ansehen kann.

Wir sind in meinem Zimmer, Cathy liegt ausgestreckt auf meinem Bett, ich sitze am Schreibtisch und eigentlich müssten wir ja Englischhausaufgaben machen, aber so richtig Lust haben wir nicht dazu.

„Und euch?", hake ich deshalb weiter nach. Cathy zuckt mit den Schultern, zumindest so gut es ihr im Liegen möglich ist.

„Komisch", gibt sie zu, „aber wir werden uns schon daran gewöhnen. Er ist ja nicht tot oder so."

Stimmt auch wieder.

„Und wie…", aber ich kriege meinen Satz nicht zu Ende, weil sich in dem Moment meine Zimmertür öffnet und Grace im Türrahmen steht.

„Hallo kleine Schwester", grüßt sie fröhlich, „und Cathy, schön dich zu sehen."

Sie kommt herein, umarmt erst mich, dann Cath, die sich auf dem Bett aufgesetzt hat und Grace nachdenklich beobachtet, und ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist, aber irgendetwas an Grace sieht verändert aus.

Diese zwei Monate in Glen scheinen also nicht ganz spurlos an ihr vorbeigegangen zu sein.

„Mum und Dad mussten noch irgendwas erledigen, sie sind direkt vom Hafen aus weitergefahren, ich habe mich hier absetzen lassen", erklärt Grace gerade und setzt sich neben Cathy aufs Bett.

Hin sind Mum und sie nämlich mit einem so genannten Flugboot geflogen, was ziemlich abenteuerlich klingt und wohl auch eine einprägsame Erfahrung sein soll, aber sonst wären sie nicht rechtzeitig zur Beerdigung dagewesen. Zurück ging es dann aber ganz schnöde per Schiff.

„Wollte ja mal fragen, wie es auch so ergangen ist", fährt Grace gerade fort, „wie ist die Schule?"

Sie grinst bei dem letzten Satz, muss uns unter die Nase reiben, dass sie schon fertig ist und wir noch 3 Jahre vor uns haben, aber Cathy strahlt sie nur an und nimmt ihr damit den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Sie macht Spaß, wie immer", erklärt sie dann mit totaler Überzeugung, nur um sehr schnell das Thema zu wechseln, „wie war es in Glen?"

Grace lächelt weiterhin. „Nett. Und im Lake District?", gibt sie dann die Frage zurück.

„Nett", erwidert Cathy nur, ebenfalls die Ausgeburt von Freundlichkeit.

Die zwei geben sich echt nichts.

„Erzähl schon, Grace, wie war es?", schalte ich mich ein, weil damit beide das Gefühl haben, gewonnen zu haben und das ist für alle Beteiligten einfacher.

Grace sieht zu mir hinüber, setzt sich dann bequemer hin, macht eine kleine Kunstpause, bevor sie anfängt zu erzählen.

„Also, die Beerdigung war sehr traurig, aber irgendwie auch… ‚schön' kann man ja eigentlich nicht sagen, aber irgendwie war es das. Versteht ihr?", Grace wirft einen kurzen Blick von mir zu Cathy und zurück und pflichtbewusst nicken wir beide.

„Ansonsten war es nett, die ganze Familie mal wieder zu sehen", fährt Grace fort, „Matt ist immer noch so… nun…" Sie bricht ab, auf der Suche nach einem Wort, das Matt beschreibt ohne dabei allzu gemein zu sein.

„Großkotzig?", bietet Cathy unschuldig lächelnd an.

Grace macht eine vage Kopfbewegung, die klar macht, dass sie eigentlich mit Cath übereinstimmt, aber es ihr Wesen nicht zulässt, das laut auszusprechen, bevor sie den Satz aufnimmt, wo sie ihn eben abgebrochen hat: „…wie immer, aber Nan und Jerry sind richtig süß. Es ist echt tragisch, dass sie nach Matt kein gesundes Baby mehr hatten."

„Kein _gesundes_ Baby?", wiederhole ich, stirnrunzelnd, „ich dachte, sie hätten nach Matt gar kein Kind mehr gehabt."

Cathy nickt, stimmt offensichtlich mit mir überein.

„Nan hatte wohl mehrere Fehlgeburten, ziemlich schwierig für sie", erklärt Grace, „aber das wisst ihr nicht von mir!"

„Natürlich nicht", Cath hebt eine Hand zum Schwur und dass wir alle drei lachen müssen, lockert die Atmosphäre spürbar auf.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei…", für einen Moment sucht Grace ihren Faden, „Nell und Becky sind echt eine niedlicher als die andere, das kann ich euch sagen. Sie sind unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, Nell so still und ernst und Becky total freundlich und lieb, aber beide total süß, jede auf ihre Art."

„Ja… und die anderen?", hakt Cathy nach, als Grace kurz zögert. Cath kann mit kleinen Kindern halt nur wenig mehr anfangen als ich.

„Una ist wie immer die Freundlichkeit in Person und Rob ist noch verschrobener, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Echt komischer Kerl… aber er scheint Una und Nell gut zu behandeln, also will ich nicht urteilen."

Das entlockt mir ein Grinsen. „Wann willst du das jemals, Miss Diplomatie?"

Grace lächelt ebenfalls, fährt dann aber fort: „Sophie war echt riesig. Ich schwöre, da kann nicht nur ein Baby drin sein. Ich persönliche tippe ja darauf, dass das die zweiten Drillinge in der Familie werden. Sie hat mir echt Leid getan. Und Bruce war zwar echt nett, aber zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Sagt Sophie ja selbst."

„Männer halt", nickt Cathy, ganz abgeklärt, als wäre das ein Thema, bei dem sie auf jeden Fall mitreden könne, und fordert Grace dann mit einer Handbewegung auf, fortzufahren.

„Hm, was noch?", überlegt die, „Shirley habe ich nur ganz kurz gesehen. Er hat wie immer kaum was gesagt, aber ganz unter uns, ich verstehe nicht, warum der nie geheiratet hat. Ich meine, er sieht auf jeden Fall mal richtig gut aus. Vor allem für sein Alter. Er ist ja auch schon über vierzig, aber aussehen tut er viel jünger."

Für einen Moment ist sie nachdenklich, fügt dann hinzu: „Wobei es vielleicht daran liegt, dass er als Pilot ja ständig unterwegs ist. Seine Frau wäre sicher sehr einsam… wobei man manchen Männern ja manche Dinge leichter verzeihen würde…"

„Okay…", ich werfe Cathy einen skeptischen Blick zu, den sie erwidert.

„Nächstes Thema", verlangt sie dann und ich muss sagen, ich bin erleichtert.

Grace grinst, nickt aber: „Für Großvater John war es glaube ich am schwersten. Ist ja schon die zweite Frau, die er begraben muss. Es war echt schwer, ihn so alleine im Pfarrhaus zurückzulassen. Ich meine, Carl wohnt ja nur noch theoretisch da, er war auch nur kurz für die Beerdigung da. Und jetzt wo Nan und Jerry nicht mehr in Glen wohnen…"

„Hm?", unterbreche ich sie, um eine Ausführung dieser Information zu kriegen.

„Ach, habe ich das noch gar nicht erzählt?", Grace wirkt überrascht, „Jerry hat einen Job als Schulleiter an einer Schule in Charlottetown bekommen, die er jetzt im September angefangen hat. Mum und ich haben ein bisschen beim Umzug geholfen."

Cathy nickt gelangweilt.

Grace bemerkt es entweder nicht oder will es nicht bemerken: „Sie haben ein echt niedliches kleines Haus, Wayside. Ganz gelb und mit einem weißen Gartenzaun und blauen Fensterrahmen und einem roten Schindeldach…"

Gähn.

„Und Matt war echt froh", fährt Grace fort, „er fand ja schon lange, dass in einem ‚Nest' wie Glen seine natürlichen, gottgegebenen Begabungen nicht zur Entfaltung kommen können."

Oho. Sarkasmus. Das war für Graces Verhältnisse richtig fies gerade.

„Wie geht es unseren Großeltern? Blythe, meine ich", erkundigt Cathy sich jetzt, obwohl grinsend über den Kommentar Matt betreffend. Er war aber auch zu passend.

„Ganz gut eigentlich. Sie werden nicht jünger, aber sie halten sich", antwortet Grace etwas nachdenklich, lächelt dann, „und sie sind immer noch verliebt ineinander. Richtig süß. Ich wünsch mir nur…"

Sie bricht ab, sieht auf ihre Hände und dann passiert etwas, dass ich noch nie habe miterlebten dürfen.

Grace, meine Schwester Grace, die perfekte Grace, läuft rot an.

Feuerrot.

„Grace?", fragte Cathy nach einigen Augenblicken vorsichtig und berührt sie an der Schulter.

Meine Schwester sieht kurz auf, immer noch mit sehr roten Wangen und bringt ein steifes Lächeln zustande. Aber sie wirkt ziemlich nervös, begegnet Cathys Blick nicht und ringt die Hände im Schoß.

„Ist… ähm… ist was los?", erkundige ich mich, was vielleicht jetzt nicht die richtige Frage ist, aber was besseren fällt mir halt so schnell nicht ein.

„Naja… ich… also, ich habe… habe…", beginnt Grace, zögert dann aber und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Ein Bild von Unsicherheit.

Zum Teufel, was hat sie _gemacht_? Doch nicht… doch nicht… oh Gott!

Cathy scheint ähnlichen Gedanken zu folgen, denn ihre Augen weiten sich gerade erschrocken und sie schlägt eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Grace, hast du… ich meine… du hast doch nicht… naja… du hast nicht… du weißt schon…", hilflos hebt sie die Hände, verschränkt sie dann und wirft mir einen Blick zu.

Für einen Moment hängen die Worte zwischen uns, dick und klebrig und bedeutungsvoll, während Grace von Cath zu mir sieht und zurück und dann endlich begreift.

„Nein! Himmel, nein, nein, nicht das. Nein! Das nicht", heftig schüttelt sie den Kopf und die Erleichterung in Cathys Gesicht muss in dem meinem gespiegelt sein.

„Aber… was ist dann?", fragt Cath, die sich früher gefangen hat als ich, und betrachtet Grace neugierig, als stände die Antwort auf ihrer Stirn.

Grace zögert, seufzt, strafft dann die Schulter und sieht erst Cathy an, dann mich. „Könnt ihr… ein Geheimnis für euch behalten? Egal, was kommt?", erkundigt sie sich dann.

Das wird ja immer mysteriöser.

„Versprochen", erwidere ich und Cath nickt mehrfach. Jetzt sind wir beide neugierig.

„Also, es ist so", Grace holt tief Luft, „als ich in Glen war –"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbricht sie und einige Augenblicke später steckt Mum den Kopf in mein Zimmer.

„Beth, Liebes", sie lächelt, tritt dann ein und streckt mir die Arme entgegen.

Für einen Moment ist Grace vergessen, als ich so schnell wie möglich vom Bett herunter springe, zu Mum laufe und sie fest umarme. Es war schön mit den Fords, aber Mum ist nun mal Mum.

Da macht man nichts.

„Cathy, wie nett dich zu sehen", grüßt Mum Cath, nachdem ich sie losgelassen habe, „habt ihr auch gut auf meine Tochter aufgepasst?"

„Immer doch, Faith", gibt Cathy grinsend zurück, kommt dann ebenfalls näher, um Mum zu begrüßen. Die beiden kommen ähnlich gut miteinander aus wie ich und Rilla.

Es ist der Moment, in dem ich mich umdrehe und einen Blick auf Grace wage, die immer noch auf meinem Bett sitzt und nachdenklich aus dem Fenster auf unseren Hinterhof starrt. Ihr Gesicht ist verschlossen und ich weiß plötzlich sicher, dass sie entscheiden hat, das, was sie uns anvertrauen wollte, jetzt doch für sich zu behalten.

Was hat sie nur angestellt, das so schlimm ist, dass sie niemandem davon erzählen kann?


	8. Auf der anderen Seite

**Auf der anderen Seite**

„Kommt her, kommt her, kommt her, kommt her!"

Es kommt von unten, es klingt nach Anna und ich würde es lieber ignorieren.

Grace, die auf meinem Bett sitzt, wirft mir einen Blick zu, der sehr gut ausdrückt, was ich fühle. Eine aufgeregte Anna ist anstrengend. Und dass sie gerade aufgeregt ist, dass ist schwer zu überhören.

Ich ziehe fragend eine Augenbraue hoch (hat Cath mir beigebracht), Grace seufzt, sieht noch einmal auf ihren halbfertigen Brief herunter und ich glaube fast –

„Jetzt kommt schon! Das müsst ihr sehen!", quengelt der kleine Satansbraten von unten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen Grace und ich gleichzeitig auf, sie seufzt noch einmal, nimmt dann meine Hand und geht vor mir her zur Treppe.

Es ist schon spannend, wie gut wir uns plötzlich verstehen. Seit sie aus Glen zurück ist, hat Grace irgendwie angefangen, meine Nähe zu suchen, habe ich das Gefühl. Sie ist jetzt ganz oft abends bei mir, sitzt auf meinem Bett, liest oder schreibt Briefe.

Irgendwie hat sie sich auch sonst verändert. Sie ist ruhiger. Keine Partys mehr, keine schicken Kleider, keine Flirtereien, keine Verehrer. Ich meine, es ist immer noch Grace, keine Frage, aber halt auch nicht mehr so richtig. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, sie möchte vernünftig werden.

Ihr kleines Geheimnis hat sie mir allerdings trotz der neuen Vertrautheit noch nicht verraten. Manchmal sieht sie so aus, als wäre sie kurz davor, aber bisher hat sie noch immer einen Rückzieher gemacht.

Und ich bin langsam echt neugierig – von Cathy mal ganz zu schweigen.

Wir sind mittlerweile unten angekommen, wo Anna herumhüpft wie… ach, ich weiß nicht wie. Schlimm auf jeden Fall. In einer Hand hält sie ein Blatt Papier und als sie uns ansieht, grinst sie selbstzufrieden.

„Also, du kleines Monster, was hast du so spannendes?", fragt Grace und will nach dem Papier greifen, aber Anna macht einen Satz zurück und entzieht es dadurch der Reichweite von Graces Armen.

„Anna!", fauche ich sie an, weil ich echt keine Geduld für ihre Spielchen habe.

Für einen Moment sieht sie so aus, als wolle sie mir die Zunge rausstrecken, zu ihrem Glück entscheidet sie sich aber offensichtlich dagegen, hält Grace nur friedlich das ominöse Papier hin und verkündet: „Da! Ihr müsst es lesen!"

Anna beendet gerne Sätze mit Ausrufezeichen.

Während sie das Papier nimmt und es auffaltet, wirft Grace mir aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu, in dem ich ‚genau das wollte ich doch machen' lese, ich verdrehe zur Antwort die Augen zur Decke, dann blicken wir beide hinab auf den Zettel.

Es ist ein Telegramm. An Mum adressiert – Anna hat es natürlich trotzdem gelesen.

_Zwei gesunde Jungen. Sophie geht es gut. Schreibe bald. Bruce._

„Na? Na, na, na, na, na?", Anna hüpft schon wieder auf der Stelle herum, als gebührte ihr irgendein Lob, dabei hat sie ja nun nichts gemacht, außer ein Telegramm zu lesen, dass nicht an sie adressiert war.

„Super, Anni", kommt es trocken von Grace, dann sieht sie mich an und lächelt triumphierend, „und ich _wusste_, dass es nicht nur ein Kind ist."

Es ist aus der Situation heraus, dass ich die Hände hebe und zum Spaß anfange, zu klatschen. Anna, überdreht wie sie ist, fällt augenblicklich mit ein und selbst Grace vergisst für einen Moment ihre perfekte Selbstbeherrschung, lässt sich auf unser Spiel ein und verbeugt sich theatralisch in alle Richtungen.

Einige Sekunden später beginnt erst Grace zu lachen, dann kichert Anna los und ich schließlich ebenfalls. Nicht, weil es sonderlich lustig wäre, aber irgendwie… es fühlt sich gut an, gerade.

Denn, ich muss sagen, es ist immer wieder überraschend, aber manchmal sind meine Schwestern echt in Ordnung.

* * *

Bruce Brief kommt eine Woche später an, am 10. November, und naturgemäß stürzen wir uns alle sofort darauf. Ich meine, nicht, dass ich an den Babys groß Interesse hätte, aber ich mag Sophie, das ist Grund genug.

Grace mag Babys und Anna mag Aufmerksamkeit, was wohl ihre Gründe sein dürften.

Die Kinder werden in einigen Tagen auf die Namen Joshua Bruce und Samuel John getauft werden, was ganz schon hochtrabende Namen für zwei so Winzlinge sind, wenn man mich fragt, aber naja, sie wachsen ja noch.

Hoffe ich.

Nun, wie dem auch sei, es ist schon schön, für Bruce und Sophie, besonders da Becky ja jetzt auch schon sechseinhalb ist und wenn ich das eben richtig bei Mum aufgeschnappt habe, dann hatten sie schon Angst, keine weiteren Kinder mehr kriegen zu können.

Jetzt haben sie zwei auf einmal, was man dann wohl ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit nennt.

Wobei ich ja sagen muss, Zwillinge sind bestimmt ganz schön grässlich. Schon ein schreiendes Baby, das einen nicht schlafen lässt, ist schlimm genug. Aber zwei? Mein Beileid.

Ich meine, das ist ja alles so als wäre –

„Faith."

Huh? Was will Dad denn jetzt? Und warum sieht er Mum so komisch an?

Mum wirkt ebenfalls plötzlich besorgt. „Was ist los, Jem?", fragt sie, rasch näher kommend.

Anstatt zu antworten, hält Dad ihr nur die aufgeschlagene Times hin, Mum beginnt zu lesen, Grace steht ebenfalls auf und sieht über Dads Schulter, nur Anna und ich bleiben sitzen, einen irritierten Blick tauschend.

„Ist was passiert?", frage ich nach einigen Augenblicken, aber Grace macht nur eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, die mich zum Schweigen bringen soll und unsere lieben Eltern reagieren einfach gar nicht.

„Hey, hallo?", versuche ich es erneut, nur um diesmal völlig ignoriert zu werden. Dazu, zu härteren Maßnahmen zu greifen, komme ich nicht mehr, weil in dem Moment mein Blick auf die Uhr fällt.

Mist.

„Anna, iss das draußen fertig", mit einem Arm greife ich nach meiner widerwilligen kleinen Schwester, mit der anderen nach der Schultasche zu meinen Füßen, „wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Die anderen drei sehen nicht mal auf, aber zumindest Anna folgt mir grummelnd in den Flur, wo wir uns schnell Schuhe und Mäntel anziehen, bevor es laufenderweise in Richtung U-Bahn geht.

Ich hasse Stress so früh am Morgen. Das musste mal gesagt werden.

Wir kriegen die Bahn so gerade noch, was gut ist, weil ich in der ersten Stunde Englisch bei Miss Rivers habe und die leicht cholerisch werden kann, wenn man auch nur zehn Sekunden zu spät ist.

Cathy, die einen völlig anderen Weg hat als wir, wartet vor der Schule auf mich, ungeduldig ihr Gewicht von den Zehenspitzen auf die Fersen und zurück verlagernd, wie sie es immer macht, wenn sie auf irgendwen wartet, ohne Lust auf warten zu haben – was sie eigentlich nie hat.

„Beth!", kaum das sie mich entdeckt hat, streckt sie mir schon beide Hände entgegen, „ich dachte schon, ihr kommt nicht mehr."

Anna schlüpft an uns vorbei ins Schulgebäude, winkt irgendwem zu, vielleicht Fanny, dann greift Cath schon nach meiner freien Hand und zieht mich durch die Eingangstüre.

Wir hasten den Flur entlang und es gelingt uns so gerade noch, vor Miss Rivers ins Klassenzimmer zu kommen, wofür wir uns einen tadelnden Blick einfangen, aber ein tadelnder Blick tut nicht weh und stiehlt dir auch keine Zeit, stört also nicht.

Die Englischstunde vergeht viel zu langsam und als wäre das nicht genug, verlangsamt sich der Uhrzeiger in der folgenden Französischstunde bei Mademoiselle Duchenne auf unerklärliche Weise noch weiter, so dass es mir nach diesen zwei Stunden vorkommt, als säße ich sicher schon vier oder fünf hier.

Dann ist allerdings endlich, endlich Pause und ich muss nur einen Blick auf Cath werfen um zu sehen, dass ihre Erleichterung darüber meine vielleicht sogar noch übertrifft.

„Na endlich! Ich dachte, die hört nie auf Kauderwelsch zu reden", stöhnt sie dann auch, kaum dass die Duchenne den Raum verlassen hat.

„Frag mich mal", gebe ich zurück, gedanklich aber immer noch beim heutigen Morgen, „wir hatten heute einen Brief von Bruce."

Cathy hebt den Kopf und sieht mich an, nicht direkt interessiert, aber so, als habe sie auch kein besseres Thema und Bruces Kinder seien besser als nichts.

„Joshua und Samuel", informiere ich sie also nur, um dann sogleich das Thema zu wechseln, „hast du heute Morgen Zeitung gelesen?

Die Sache mit Cath ist nämlich, es gibt wenig, was sie nicht weiß. Im Gegensatz zu mir wird sie nämlich auch nicht ständig wie ein Kleinkind behandelt, was ich zwar echt ungerecht finde, weil sie ja nur ein paar Monate älter ist, was manchmal aber auch sehr praktisch ist.

„Ne, ich nicht, aber David hat mir auf dem Weg zur Bahn erzählt, was drinstand", erwidert sie dann auch, „schon heftig, oder?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern: „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Nur, dass ich nicht weiß, was drinstand, weil man mir mal wieder nichts gesagt hat."

„Oh, okay", Cathy nickt, „also, anscheinend haben gestern in Deutschland die Nazis lauter Juden angegriffen und eingesperrt und dann ihre Wohnhäuser, Synagogen und Geschäfte zerstört und so. Stand zumindest so in der Times."

Na, das erklärt so einiges.

„Heftig in der Tat", stimme ich zu, gedanklich das eben gehörte noch hin und her drehend.

Cathy nickt: „Vor allem weil man ja gehofft hat, dass sie jetzt Ruhe geben. Nachdem sie doch im September da dieses Land gekriegt haben."

„Sudetenland", korrigiere ich ohne groß darüber nachzudenken und Cathy nickt.

„David hat da schon gesagt, dass er nicht glaubt, dass das was bringt", fährt sie dann fort, „weil, er meint, erst haben sie Österreich gekriegt und jetzt dieses Sudetenland und irgendwann werden sie was haben wollen, was man ihnen nicht geben kann und dann…"

Sie bricht ab, zuckt mit den Schultern, weil ihr die logische Schlussfolgerung eben so unmöglich zu sein scheint wie mir, obwohl sie doch ein ‚Army brat' ist und damit viel, viel öfter konfrontiert wird als ich.

Krieg.

Aber doch heute nicht mehr. Nicht mehr zwischen zivilisierten, hochentwickelten Ländern. Und außerdem, was der Große Krieg damals nicht der ‚Krieg, alle Kriege zu beenden'?

„Was glaubst du, hat David Recht?", erkundige ich mich dann und erst als ich die Frage schon ausgesprochen habe, merke ich, dass ich auf eine ganz bestimmte Antwort hoffe.

„Wer weiß das schon? Er hat mehr Ahnung als ich, das auf jeden Fall, aber er ist auch erst 15 und so allwissend wie er gerne wäre, ist er echt nicht", erwidert Cathy nachdenklich, „bevor also unsere Eltern sich keine Sorgen machen, sollten wir es auch nicht. Ich meine, bisher hatte Chamberlain das doch alles im Griff. Und, für die deutschen Juden ist es sicher sehr tragisch, aber es ist ja nicht so, als würden sie alle umgebracht werden oder so."

Womit sie auch wieder Recht hat.

„Und Mussolini ist ja auch nicht ganz normal, aber wirklich tangiert hat uns das in den ganzen letzten Jahren trotzdem nicht", fügt sie noch hinzu, „wahrscheinlich ist das alles am Ende nicht so schlimm wie es jetzt scheint."

Ich nicke, weil ihre Schlussfolgerung Sinn zu machen scheint, will noch etwas sagen, aber im nächsten Augenblick betritt Miss Parker, unsere etwas exzentrische Musiklehrerin den Raum, und Cathy wendet sich mit einem genervten Augenrollen – sie hält nicht sehr viel von Miss Parker – von mir ab und wieder nach vorne zur Tafel um.

Und ich würde Cath gerne, so gerne glauben, aber sie hat auch gesagt, dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen, bis unsere Eltern es tun – und, ganz ehrlich? Mum und Dad sahen heute Morgen doch sehr besogt aus.

Was immer das jetzt heißen mag.


	9. Peripetie

**Peripetie**

„Brrr, verteufelt kalt hier draußen. Kommt rein", sich mit beiden Händen über die Arme reibend tritt Cathy einen Schritt zurück und lässt uns ins Haus.

Sie hat Recht. Januare in London sind _immer_ verteufelt kalt.

Aber naja, wir mussten nun mal kommen. Ben hat Geburtstag und muss nach seinen Winterferien auch erst übermorgen wieder ans Marlborough und deshalb sind wir in Blencathra zum Geburtstagessen, was zwar eher langweilig ist, aber es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können.

Immerhin ist Cath da und offensichtlich hat sie gute Laune.

Die restlichen Fords warten schon im Esszimmer, Ben lässt geduldig die Glückwünsche und Umarmungen über sich ergehen, auch wenn ihm anzusehen ist, wie unangenehm ihm das Ganze ist, dann kriegt er Geschenke, die schon mehr Enthusiasmus hervorrufen und dann endlich bringt das Dienstmädchen das Essen herein.

Je schneller wir nämlich essen, desto schneller sind wir fertig und desto schneller kann ich nach Hause und mein Buch lesen. Rebecca. Ziemlich spannend, ein bisschen Jane Eyre-ähnlich.

Die Erwachsenen sind mal wieder schrecklich langsam, aber nach zwei Stunden erreichen wir tatsächlich das Dessert. Das noch fertig, dann Kaffee und dann hoffentlich, endlich, ist das hier vorbei.

Es ist echt immer wieder spannend, dass so Geburtstagsessen, obwohl meistens für Kinder gegeben, nur für Erwachsene interessant ist. Mum und Dad, Rilla und Ken unterhalten sich nämlich alle sehr angeregt, wir dagegen – eher nicht.

Anna wackelt schon wieder auf ihrem Stuhl herum, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass sie sich langweilt und Ben liest unter dem Tisch irgendein Buch mit ganz vielen Formeln und langen Wörtern drin. Sieht mir erschreckend nach einem Physikbuch aus. Da Physik der stärkste Verbündete von Mathe in meinem Kampf um ein gutes Zeugnis ist, habe ich keine Regung verspürt, genauer nachzusehen.

Grace starrt nachdenklich auf ihren Teller, gedanklich sehr weit weg, wie sie es oft ist in letzter Zeit, David und Cathy unterhalten sich mit leisen Stimmen über irgendeinen Film, den er gesehen hat und sie sehen will, wirken aber beide nicht so, als interessiere es sie sonderlich und ich… naja, ich beobachte, wie immer.

Irgendeiner muss das ja machen. Mein weiß immerhin nie, wann ein bisher völlig unspektakulärer Abend plötzlich doch noch eine unerwartete Wendung nimmt.

Nein, ernsthaft, heute ist genau so ein Abend. Kalt, Winter, draußen ziemlich stürmisch, bisher eher friedlich und langweilig… wären wir in einem Roman, würde jetzt plötzlich die Türglocke klingeln und –

Okay, das ist jetzt gruselig. Das da gerade war tatsächlich die Türglocke. Wie merkwürdig.

Ein Blick von Rilla und Cathy steht mit einem theatralischen Seufzen auf, verlässt den Raum, man hört die Absätze ihrer neuen Pumps auf den Treppenstufen klackern, dann die Haustüre, die ein wenig über den Boden schabt.

„Shirley, hallo", Cathy klingt überrascht, „was… was für eine Überraschung. Und, ähm, du hast noch jemanden dabei. Guten Abend, Miss…"

„Später, Cathy. Sind deine Eltern da?", tatsächlich Shirley. Das wird immer merkwürdiger. Wirklich wie in einem Roman.

„Sie sind oben", gibt Cathy zurück, an ihrer Stimme ist leicht zu hören, wie verdattert sie immer noch ist, „Jem und Faith sind auch hier."

Die Haustüre fällt ins Schloss, dann Schritte. Männerschritte, offensichtlich Shirleys, dann Cathys Pumps und ein drittes Paar, etwas hektisch und klackerig, irgendeine Frau.

„Um so besser", erwidert Shirley gerade, seine Stimme jetzt besser zu verstehen, er scheint zufrieden zu sein, aber angespannt.

Man lernt eine ganze Menge über Menschen, wenn man ihren Tonfall analysieren kann.

Ich werfe einen verstohlenen Blick durch den Raum, aber außer mir scheint nur David das merkwürdige Gespräch unten mitbekommen zu haben. Er sieht mich an, zuckt dann kurz mit einer Schulter. Abwarten. Hat ja Recht.

In dem Moment öffnet sich auch schon die Tür zum Esszimmer und Cathy schlüpft herein, beeilt sich, wieder zu ihrem Platz zu kommen. Sie scheint sich hier sicherer, wohler zu fühlen. Anscheinend hat auch sie gemerkt, dass hier irgendetwas verkehrt ist.

Unsere Eltern reagieren etwas langsam – muss der Wein sein –, also habe ich Zeit, die Frau neben Shirley zu begutachten.

Sie ist blond, ziemlich hübsch, aber auch recht jung, wahrscheinlich nur drei oder vier Jahre älter als Grace. Sie sieht schrecklich nervös aus. Wer sie wohl ist?

Mittlerweile haben alle im Raum die Neuankömmlinge bemerkt und Ken und Rilla stehen auf, um sie zu begrüßen. Eine kaum merkliche Handbewegung von Rilla und sofort öffnet das Dienstmädchen die Türen zum Wohnzimmer (ja, okay, Salon).

„Shirley, wie nett, dass du uns besuchen kommst", grüßt Ken gerade, gibt erst Shirley, dann der Frau die Hand, „und wen hast du uns mitgebracht?"

Bevor Shirley aber etwas sagen kann, springt Rilla ein. „Warum verlegen wir das Gespräch nicht in den Salon? Das sitzt es sich bequemer", schlägt sie rasch vor und meine ich das nur, oder wirkt sie irgendwie besorgt.

Mysteriös das Ganze. Aber mal echt.

Trotzdem findet Rillas Vorschlag allgemeine Zustimmung und erstmal ist etwas Unruhe, als alle in den Salon gehen und sich einen Platz suchen.

„So, Shirley", beginnt dann Dad, „möchtest du uns nicht deine Begleitung vorstellen?"

Bin das nur ich oder liegt jetzt eine ganz definitive Spannung in der Luft?

Ich wechsele einen Blick mit Cathy, die drüber auf der Armlehne von Davids Sessel sitzt, aber ihrer Miene ist abzulesen, dass sie ebenso ahnungslos ist wie ich. Auch ein fragender Blick zu Grace, die in dem Sessel sitzt, dessen Fußhocker ich als einfachen Hocker umfunktioniert habe, bringt keine Ergebnisse.

„Gern, Jem", nickt Shirley und dann, ganz selbstverständlich: „Abbey ist meine Frau."

Wie? Was?

Aber sie ist doch viel zu jung für ihn. Das wäre ja… wie als wenn Grace ihn geheiratet hätte. Also, wenn sie nicht verwandt wären und so. Halt, theoretisch.

Es ist schön zu wissen, dass der Rest ebenso geschockt ist wie ich. Für einen Moment scheinen allen die Worte zu fehlen, dann –

„Aber wie alt ist sie denn?", Cathy, natürlich.

„Catherine", zischt Rilla zu ihr hinüber, aber mal ganz ehrlich, ich glaube, jeder ist dankbar dafür, dass Cath diese Frage gestellt hat, auf deren Antwort wir alle gespannt warten. Cathys trotziger Blick sagt sehr deutlich, dass sie das auch so sieht wie ich.

„Ich bin einundzwanzig", erklärt in dem Moment die Frau – Abbey – mit einer sehr hellen, melodischen Stimme, die sie nur noch jünger erscheinen lässt.

Einundzwanzig. Und Shirley ist… einundvierzig. Wow.

Grace berührt mich an der Schulter, ich sehe hoch und wir tauschen einen ziemlich geschockten Blick. Ich meine… einundzwanzig! Er ist fast doppelt so alt wie sie!

„Einundzwanzig", wiederholt in dem Moment Dad langsam. Mum, die auf dem Sofa sitzt, neben dem Dad steht, greift nach seiner Hand, wie als wolle sie ihn von irgendetwas zurückhalten, aber er sieht nicht mal zu ihr hinab, starrt nur Shirley an.

Der starrt zurück, wirkt beinahe – herausfordernd irgendwie. Die Luft ist zum Schneiden dick.

„Ich werde im Februar zweiundzwanzig", fügt Abbey noch unsicher hinzu, als würde das noch irgendetwas ändern. Shirley wird im April zweiundvierzig, das heißt es sind zwanzig Jahre, so oder so.

„Sehr richtig, Jem", bestätigt Shirley jetzt sehr ruhig.

Ich sehe, wie Anna zu Mums Füßen den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zieht. Selbst sie merkt, dass hier gerade ein Sturm droht loszubrechen, der so gar nichts mit dem Unwetter draußen zu tun hat.

„Gratuliere euch", wirft in dem Moment Rilla ein, in einem Versuch, die Situation zu lockern, aber niemand schenkt ihren Worten große Beachtung, sie selbst tut es nichts, tauscht nur einige eindringliche Blicke, erst mit Ken, dann mit Mum.

„Jem, Shirley, vielleicht sollten wir…", beginnt Ken dann auch, einen Schritt auf Dad und Shirley zutreten, die sich gegenüberstehen, nur von einigen Metern Zimmer und dem Kaffeetisch getrennt und wirken, als würden sie gleich aufeinander losgehen oder so.

Ich habe Dad noch nie so gesehen.

Shirley auch nicht, wo wir gerade dabei sind. Shirley war immer der stille, menschenscheue Junggesellenonkel, der uns früher manchmal mit in sein Flugzeug genommen hat und von dem niemand erwartet hat, dass er jemals etwas schockierendes Tun wird.

Na, stille Wasser sind ja bekanntlich tief.

„Wissen unsere Eltern davon?", schneidet Dad Ken gerade das Wort ab, was schon kurios in sich ist, weil die beiden eigentlich einen großen Respekt füreinander haben.

„Falls es dich glücklich macht, ja, sie wissen es", gibt Shirley zurück, „aber selbst wenn nicht, ich kann heiraten wen ich will. Ich bin erwachsen, Jem."

„_Du_ ja", kommt es von Dad und sie scheinen mir beide so, als würden sie sich an die letzten Reste Selbstbeherrschung klammern.

„Jem, sei doch bitte vernünftig." Wieder geht ein Beruhigungsversuch von Mums ins Leere.

„Die Arme", murmelt in dem Moment Grace mir ins Ohr und lenkt eine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Abbey, die neben Shirley steht und jetzt sehr, sehr, sehr nervös aussieht.

Stimmt. Sie ist wirklich gerade echt doof dran.

„Was willst du damit denn bitteschön sagen?", jetzt ist Shirleys Stimme tatsächlich herausfordernd.

Wir sind wohl echt nur noch einen Kommentar von der Eskalation entfernt. Und ich habe diesen Abend gruselig genannt. Dumm von mir.

Rilla spürt das offensichtlich auch, denn sie ist gerade aufgestanden und hebt beschwichtigend beide Hände.

„In Ordnung, ihr zwei", wendet sie sich an ihre Brüder, „ich weiß ja, dass das mit euch seit ungefähr fünfundzwanzig Jahren vor sich hin brodelt und nur darauf wartet, endlich auszubrechen, aber könnten wir uns jetzt bitte wieder wie vernünftige Erwachsene benehmen und darüber reden?"

Es ist beinahe erschreckend, wie sehr alles an ihr gerade an ihre eigene Mutter erinnert. Wird wohl Absicht sein. Und tatsächlich, es wirkt, denn das erste Mal seit Shirleys Ankündigung durchbrechen er und Dad ihre Starren und sehen zu Rilla hinüber.

„Wenigstens nicht vor den Kindern", setzt Mum hinzu, macht eine Handbewegung erst zu Anna, dann zu Grace und mir hinüber.

Dads Blick folgt ihrer Hand, für einen Moment scheint er zu überlegen, nickt dann.

„Du hast Recht", nickt er, „Grace, Elizabeth, Hannah. Raus!"

Ich habe Dad noch nie so befehlen gehört. Ich wusste nicht, dass er es kann. Muss wohl ein Überbleibsel aus dem Krieg sein.

Grace ist schon aufgestanden, zieht die widerstrebende Anna an der Schulter hoch und zurück zum Esszimmer, ich erhebe mich ebenfalls, kriege noch eine Kopfbewegung von Rilla mit, die ihrem eigenen Kindern anzeigt, uns zu folgen.

Für einen Moment sieht Cath so aus, als wolle sie protestieren, aber dann trifft sie ein warnender Blick von ihrem Vater und David nimmt ihre Hand und sie fügt sich, folgt ihm, als letzter trollt sich Ben zu uns.

Er will gerade die Türe hinter uns schließen, da taucht Abbey auf, schlüpft ebenfalls noch hindurch, ohne uns anzusehen.

Das Dienstmädchen räumt noch den Tisch ab, wirft uns einen fragenden Blick zu, aber eine Handbewegung von Cathy genügt, dann stellt sie den gerade hochgenommenen Teller ab, nickt einmal respektvoll und beeilt sich, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Wow", murmelt David nach einer kurzen Stille und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Das kannst du laut sagen", fügt Grace hinzu, offenbar ebenso geschockt, lässt dann Anna los, die sie immer noch festgehalten hat und sie sich jetzt gegen ihren Griff wehrt.

Keiner von uns sieht zu Abbey hinüber.

Mag an mir liegen, aber irgendwie scheint es mir ein Symptom zu sein, dass sie gerade mit uns Kindern das Zimmer verlassen hat. Oder wurde sie rausgeschickt?

Die Stille ist grässlich unangenehm, von drüben hört man Stimmen, gedämpft, aber deutlich aufgebracht. Selbst Mum und Rilla hört man gelegentlich.

„Hallo", durchbricht Cathy dann die Stille und für einen Moment bin ich irritiert, bevor ich begreife, dass sie Abbey meint.

„Hallo", gibt die zurück, völlig verunsichert.

„Ich bin Cathy, Cathy Ford", erklärt Cath jetzt, offensichtlich mutig geworden durch die Reaktion unserer _Tante_ (verrückt!), „David und Ben, meine Brüder und das sind Grace, Beth und Anna Blythe."

Abbey nickt: „Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe schon einiges von euch gehört."

„Wir aber nicht von dir", kommt es ziemlich frech aus der Ecke, in die Anna sich verzogen hat und wenn Blicke Stromstöße wären, hätten Grace und ich ihr gerade zwei relativ heftige verpasst.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelt Grace dann in Richtung Abbey und feuert noch einen Stromstoß auf Anna ab, nur so prophylaktisch.

Abbey schüttelt den Kopf. „Macht nichts", erwidert sie leise.

Wieder Stille.

David räuspert sich, einmal, zweimal, beginnt dann: „Und du hast also –"

„Jem!", dringt es in dem Moment sehr scharf durch die Türe. Ken.

Richtig, er war Berufoffizier. Er hat die Befehlschose noch besser drauf als Dad. Und ist weit geübter darin.

„Also, äh…", David sucht krampfhaft seinen Faden wieder, „ähm…"

„Kommst du auch aus Glen?", springt Cathy ihm bei.

Abbey wirkt glatt dankbar, dass wir mit ihr reden. „Nein. Aber aus Charlottetown", antwortet sie dann und wagt ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Nett da", kommt es leise von Ben, als sonst niemand antwortet, und die Tatsache, dass er sich gezwungen fühlt zu sprechen, sagt verdammt viel über die Situation aus.

Abbey nickt.

Wieder verfallen wir in Schweigen und diesmal ist es fast so weit, dass ich mich gezwungen fühle, etwas zu sagen, aber in dem Moment merken wir alle, wie die Stimmen drüben langsam lauter werden.

„Du konntest ihr Vater sein, zur Hölle!", Dad.

Dann Shirley, aber leider nicht herauszuhören, was er sagt.

„Oder noch schlimmer, Rilla hier könnte ihr Mutter sein, wie ist das?", wieder Dad.

„Jem, hey, lass mich da raus. Ich war siebzehn, als sie geboren wurde, ja? Jünger als Grace jetzt. Also… lass mich da raus!", wehrt Rilla sich sofort, verständlicherweise.

„Ist doch…", beginnt Dad wieder, aber jetzt scheint es Shirley zu reichen.

„Weißt du was, Jem?", brüllt er (ich habe Shirley noch nie brüllen hören), „ich glaube, ich bin gar nicht dein Problem. Und Abbey ist auch nicht dein Problem. Du kommst bloß nicht damit klar, dass dein perfektes kleines Töchterchen heiraten wird und das lässt du jetzt an mir aus! Das konntest du schon immer gut."

Ich glaube, die Stille in einem Grab könnte nicht stiller sein. Auch drüben sagt keiner ein Wort. Dabei erzählt Shirley doch Unsinn. Wir wüssten doch, wenn Grace heiraten wollte. Es muss doch Unsinn sein!

Es kann ja nicht stimmen.

„Grace?", wispert Cathy dann ganz leise, als habe sie Angst, Grace anzusprechen.

Ich drehe den Kopf, versuche sie anzusehen, aber Grace hält den Blick starr auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet, sitzt völlig angespannt auf der äußersten Stuhlkante.

Sie sieht aus als ob… als ob…

Oh mein Gott.

Oh. Mein. Gott.

„GRACE!"

Beim Klang von Dads Stimme – und er klingt sehr, sehr wütend – zuckt Grace zusammen, starrt für eine Sekunde die Türe an, hinter der man Dad näher kommen hören kann, dann, ganz plötzlich, springt sie auf und rennt los, aus dem Raum, die Treppe hinunter, aus dem Haus.

Die Haustür schlägt krachend hinter ihr zu.

„Lauf ihr nach, Beth", fordert David mich leise, aber ruhig auf und ich denke gar nicht mal, renne ebenfalls los, die Treppe hinunter, reiße die Haustür auf, hinaus auf die Straße, dem Schatten hinterher, der über den Platz läuft, durch den stetigen Regen, immer hinterher.

Sieht so aus, als wäre Graces Geheimnis kein Geheimnis mehr.


	10. Regen ohne Bogen

**Regen ohne Bogen**

Langsam wird es lächerlich.

Ich laufe Grace schon eine halbe Ewigkeit hinterher, die Berkeley Street runter, ein Stück Piccadilly, am Green Park vorbei und auf die Mall. Der Schemen da drüben ist der Buckingham Palace, davor das Victoria Memorial mit seinem protzigen Sockel.

Und so nett diese kleine Tour durch London auch ist, ich bin nass, müde, meine Beine tun weh und ich habe Seitenstechen. Langsam ist es echt nicht mehr witzig.

„Grace, halt an", versuche ich sie zum x-ten Mal zum Stehenbleiben zu bewegen, ohne wirklich eine Reaktion zu erwarten.

Umso überraschender ist es da, dass sie plötzlich tatsächlich stehen bleibt. Zwar nimmt sie mich ansonsten nicht zur Kenntnis, aber wenigstens läuft sie nicht mehr, das ist schon mal ein Fortschritt.

Ich halte ihr ihren Mantel hin, den ich im noch gegriffen habe, während ich aus dem Haus gelaufen bin. Er ist ebenso nass wie meiner, aber es ist Januar, es ist verflucht kalt und ein nasser Mantel ist besser als gar kein Mantel.

Ohne ein Wort nimmt Grace ihn entgegen und zieht ihn an, was schwierig ist, weil der Stoff vollgesogen ist mit Wasser, aber am Ende funktioniert es.

Für einen Moment stehen wir einfach nebeneinander, um elf Uhr nachts (ja, okay, ungefähr) im Regen auf Londons fast menschenleerer Prachtstraße, beide völlig außer Atem und patschnass.

„Himmel, Gracie", stöhne ich, sobald ich wieder genug Luft kriege, um zu reden.

Sie wirft mir nur einen langen Blick aus rot geschwollenen Augen zu. Anscheinend sind das da nicht nur Regentropfen auf ihrem Gesicht.

Ich will noch etwas sagen, irgendwas, aber da hat sie sich schon umgedreht und geht die Mall herunter, zum Glück langsam genug, dass ich ohne Anstrengung mithalten kann. Bloß der Regen stört.

Grace sagt nichts, also versuche ich krampfhaft, mir eine Frage zu überlegen, die taktvoll und verständnisvoll ist und trotzdem etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringt. So was ist echt schwerer als man sich das vorstellt.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Townsends?", reißt mich da zum Glück meine Schwester aus meinen Gedanken.

Erinnere ich mich an die Townsends? Welche Townsends?

„Äh… kann ich nicht behaupten", gebe ich also zu.

„Harbour Head", fügt Grace noch hinzu, „eine der Fischerfamilien von da unten."

Also Glen. Hm… nein, klingelt nicht. Keine Townsends auf meinem Radar, ob jetzt Fischer oder nicht.

Grace nickt kurz, als sie mein Kopfschütteln sieht. Sie scheint irgendwie nichts anderes erwartet zu haben.

„Dann wird dir der Name Michael Townsend auch nichts sagen", es ist eine bloße Feststellung.

„Er ist…?", beginne ich, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man so eine Frage formuliert ohne völlig taktlos zu erscheinen, also breche ich ab und hoffe, dass Grace trotzdem versteht.

Tut sie zum Glück und vervollständigt für mich: „…mein Verlobter, ja."

Michael Townsend. Michael Townsend. Michael Townsend.

Nein, nie gehört, nie gesehen, nie gesprochen.

Keine Ahnung, wer der Kerl ist.

„Dann hatte Shirley also Recht", bemerke ich und erst jetzt fällt mir auf, was an der Situation so komisch ist, „woher wusste Shirley überhaupt davon?"

Grace zieht eine Grimasse.

„Ich habe Michael versprochen, spätestens bis zum Neuen Jahr Mum und Dad von uns zu erzählen. Er wird also davon ausgegangen sein, dass ich es getan habe und deshalb in den letzten zwei Wochen irgendwann ebenfalls jemand davon erzählt haben", erklärt sie leise, „und in Glen…"

„…haben die Bäume Ohren und Gerüchte Flügel", stimme ich zu und das entlockt ihr ein klitzekleines Lächeln.

Einige Sekunden vergehen still, während ich versuche, den Mut aufzubringen, meine nächste Frage zu stellen. Einmal tief durchatmen, dann: „Wie ist er so?"

„Michael?", jetzt lächelt Grace wirklich, „er ist…unglaublich nett und hilfsbereit und rücksichtsvoll. Er hat drei jüngere Geschwister und um die kümmert er sich immer. Witzig ist er auch. Klug. Und zielstrebig, aber auf keinen Fall verbissen, oder so, dafür ist er viel zu freundlich, zu allen. Ich glaube, du findest keinen Menschen, der ihn nicht mag."

Gut, okay, das bezweifele ich jetzt etwas, aber naja, man muss ja nicht immer alles laut sagen, nicht wahr?

„Er ist gerade in seinem letzten Jahr am Presbyterian College in Montreal, im Sommer ist er fertig damit…", fährt Grace fort, aber ohne groß nachzudenken unterbreche ich sie.

„In seinem letzten Jahr schon? Wie alt ist er denn?", noch während ich rede fällt mir auf, dass das ganz schön unverschämt klingt, aber mein Schwesterchen ist zum Glück viel zu verliebt, um das zu merken.

„Er wird in ein paar Wochen vierundzwanzig", antwortet sie nur gelassen, sieht dann meinen leicht geschockten Blick und lacht, „ich weiß, das kommt dir schrecklich alt vor, aber so schlimm ist es nicht. Fünfeinhalb Jahre. Viel kleiner ist der Unterschied zwischen Rilla und Ken auch nicht. Und Una ist sogar fast zehn Jahre jünger als Rob."

„Von Shirley und seiner Angetrauten mal ganz zu schweigen", murmele ich.

Grace grinst: „Heftig, oder?"

„Ja", kurzes Nicken, „aber lenk jetzt nicht ab. Erzähl mir mehr."

Für einen Augenblick denkt Grace nach, bevor sie fortfährt: „Er ist wie gesagt am Presbyterian College Montreal und wenn er das im Juni abschließt, ist er Pfarrer."

Huh? Pfarrer? Wie langweilig.

„Echt? Wow", lassen wir sie mal denken, ich sei ganz begeistert davon.

„In der Tat", lächelnd nickt Grace, „und weißt du, was das beste ist? Großvater John hat sich ja nach Großmutter Rosemarys Tod aus seinem Amt zurückgezogen und seitdem werden die Gottesdienste in Glen immer mit Leihpfarrern und so überbrückt. Möchtest du raten, wer ab Sommer der neue Pfarrer ist?"

Rhetorische Fragen, irgendjemand?

Grace lässt mir auch gar keine Zeit zu antworten, redet einfach weiter: „Michael, richtig. Wir kriegen dann auch das Pfarrhaus, das heißt, Großvater kann dort wohnen bleiben, so lange wie er möchte. Und ich habe ein Auge auf ihn und auf unsere Großeltern Blythe. Es ist wirklich perfekt."

Na, Deus ex machina.

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass du dann in Kanada wohnst. Eine halbe Weltreise von hier entfernt", halte ich dagegen und ja, ich weiß, es ist kindisch und jämmerlich, aber ich musste es sagen.

Komisch, eigentlich. Es war mir immer egal, wo Grace war. Nur jetzt, wo sie bald nicht mehr hier ist, jetzt ist es mir nicht mehr egal. Scheint was dran zu sein an dem Spruch, dass man nichts wirklich schätzt, bevor man es verloren hat.

Grace wirft mir einen raschen Seitenblick zu, zuckt dann aber nur mit den Schultern, weil sie anscheinend gegen mein Argument nichts vorzubringen hat und es trotzdem nicht gelten lassen wird, weil sie diesen Michael ja ach so sehr liebt und Liebe anscheinend über alles geht.

Wer's glaubt…

„Verfluchter Regen", fauche ich dann, weil es einfach so ist, weil ich keine trockene Fase mehr an meinem Körper hat und zur Hölle, auf irgendetwas muss ich einfach schimpfen.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelt Grace, aber ich kann nicht sagen, ob sie den Regen meint oder die Tatsache, dass sie vorhat, nach Kanada zu ziehen und uns nichts davon erzählt hat.

„Ist nicht zu ändern", gebe ich zurück. Stimmt ja auch. Ist halt so.

Mein Schwesterchen neben mir nickt kurz, streicht sich dann eine nasse Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und wirft einen prüfenden Blick zum Himmel, aus dem es weiterhin unvermindert regnet.

Wir holen uns hier draußen noch den Tod, glaubt es mir.

„Warum hast du eigentlich niemandem etwas erzählt?", kommt mir dann die nächste Frage in den Sinn, „seit wann seid ihr überhaupt verlobt? Und seit wann seid ihr zusammen? Wie ist das alles eigentlich passiert?"

Oh, okay, ganz schön viele Fragen. Aber das gute ist, in der momentanen Situation muss Grace mir alle Fragen beantworten, die ich stelle, also lieber gleich alle jetzt.

„Warum ich es…", wiederholt Grace und wirft mir einen ungläubigen Blick zu, „sag mal, waren wir eben im gleichen Raum? Oder habe ich mir Dads Ausraster etwa nur eingebildet? Na?"

Da ist aber jemand aggressiv.

„Naja, du hättest es Mum sagen…", setze ich an, aber sie lässt mich nicht mal ausreden.

„Mum hat keine Geheimnisse vor Dad", womit sie auch wieder Recht hat. Mum würde nie etwas Wichtiges vor Dad geheim halten. Und die Verlobung von einer ihrer Töchter hat eine gewisse Wichtigkeit, das gebe ich zu.

Bleibt nur die Frage…

„Aber was wolltest du denn dann machen? Ewig hättest du es eh nicht vor ihnen geheim halten können", stelle ich fest und noch während ich es sage, weiß ich, dass Grace das nicht gut aufnehmen wird.

„Ich weiß, okay?", gibt sie dann auch ziemlich heftig zurück und funkelt mich an, als sei es irgendwie meine Schuld, „ich weiß! Michael hat das auch gesagt, aber ich hatte… ich meine, ich wusste doch, dass sie das nicht gut finden würden und… ich konnte nicht…"

Sie bricht ab, atmet schwer, schweigt, aber ich habe längst verstanden.

Die Sache mit Grace ist, sie war immer perfekt. Sie hat dafür gelebt, immer genau das zu tun, was Mum und Dad erwartet haben. Sie hat nie auch nur einen Fuß falsch gesetzt, keinen Schritt in eine Richtung gemacht, die nicht von Mum und Dad abgesegnet worden ist.

Sich heimlich mit einem fast sechs Jahre älteren Mann zu verloben, der am anderen Ende der Welt wohnt, das ist nicht nur ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung, das ist ein kompletter 100m-Sprint. Mindestens.

Und deswegen hatte sie so eine Angst, es jemandem zu erzählen. Macht Sinn, irgendwie. Auf eine verquere Art und Weise macht es Sinn.

„Wir haben uns im Sommer verlobt", erklärt Grace dann plötzlich, weil sie sich anscheinend an meine anderen Fragen erinnert, „aber das hast du dir wahrscheinlich schon gedacht."

In der Tat, das habe ich.

„Und… als wir '35 das letzte Mal da waren, da habe ich ihn kennen gelernt. Also, richtig kennengelernt. Gesehen hatte ich ihn davor schon mal, aber nie wahrgenommen. Ich hatte ja keinen Grund", fährt Grace mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken fort.

„Und dann seht ihr euch drei Jahre später und beschließt, einfach so heiraten zu wollen?", frage ich etwas ungläubig nach, was vielleicht gemein klingt, aber meine Güte, es stimmt doch!

Grace nimmt es zum Glück mit Humor. Lachend schüttelt sie den Kopf: „Nein. Wir haben uns Briefe geschrieben. Am Anfang hat mich das ziemlich verwirrt, ehrlich gesagt, ich habe nicht verstanden, warum er das macht, aber hinterher… ist es verrückt, dass ich mich in einen Menschen verliebt habe, nur wegen seiner Briefe?"

Ist das verrückt? Ähm, ja, irgendwie schon.

„Als ich dann dort war, da war irgendwie alles völlig klar. Keine Frage mehr. Und als er mich gebeten hat, ihn nächsten Sommer zu heiraten, da habe ich nicht mal nachgedacht. Ich wollte es so sehr, Beth. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als das", Grace sieht mich an und trotz des Regens und der Dunkelheit kann ich ihr Gesicht sehr deutlich sehen, die ganzen Emotionen darin.

Emotionen, die ich nicht verstehe.

Sie scheint den Kerl wirklich zu lieben.

„Und du wirst ihn heiraten", erkläre ich dann, mehr, um etwas zu sagen, als aus Überzeugung, „Dad kriegt sich schon wieder ein, wenn er mitkriegt, wie wichtig das für dich ist."

Zumindest hoffe ich das.

Grace sieht ehrlich gesagt auch nicht überzeugt aus, aber sie lächelt mich trotzdem dankbar an, wirft dann noch einen Blick in den Nachthimmel.

„Du solltest nach Hause gehen, Beth", stellt sie dann fest, „es ist sehr spät."

Und nass!

„Was ist mit dir?", frage ich sofort zurück, weil ich ahne, was sie vorhat.

„Ich gehe nicht zurück. Nicht heute Nacht. Ich finde schon was", kommt es dann auch tatsächlich zurück. An dem sturen Zug um ihren Mund erkenne ich, dass sie es ernst meint. Sie wird heute Nacht nicht mehr nach Hause gehen.

„Du spinnst ja", fauche ich, „guck dich doch mal an. Wenn du hier draußen bleibst, muss Dad sich keinen Sorgen um deine Hochzeit machen, weil du vorher eh an einer doppelten Lungenentzündung krepiert bist oder so. Wenn dich nicht in den nächsten Stunden noch irgendein Krimineller erwischt."

Hm, gutes Argument. Habe ich noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. So ungefährlich ist das gar nicht. Wir zwei unschuldige kleine Mädchen mitten in der Nacht alleine in einer der größten und kriminellsten Städte der Welt… okay, ich sollte diesen Gedanken nicht weiterverfolgen. Wenn ich jetzt in Panik ausbreche, ist niemandem geholfen.

Grace scheint ähnliches durch den Kopf zu gehen, aber so leicht gibt sie nicht auf. „Und was schlägst du vor? Nach Hause gehe ich nicht!", fehlt nur noch, dass sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit einem Fuß auf den Boden stampft.

Nun, Gracie, nach Hause vielleicht nicht, aber…

„Zu den Fords", schlage ich also vor, „da ist es warm und trocken (großer Pluspunkt!) und sie sagen Mum und Dad sicher nichts. Ich meine, Rilla ist Dads kleine Schwester, sie kennt seine Launen wahrscheinlich am besten."

Mein Schwesterchen wirft mir einen bösen Blick zu, aber ich sehe ihr trotzdem an, dass sie keine Argumente mehr hat. Sie will mir bloß nicht zustimmen, das ist alles.

„Wunderbar", strahle ich also, „da hinten ist eine Telefonzelle. Hast du Kleingeld?"

Zusammen finden wir tatsächlich genug Kleingeld in unseren Taschen, so dass ich mich beeile, die Nummer der Fords zu wählen. Mein Körper ist zwar mittlerweile so taub, dass ich weder Regen noch Kälte spüre, aber angenehm ist es trotzdem nicht.

Es dauert eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis jemand abnimmt, dann, endlich…

„Ford", und ich danke Gott, dass es Rilla ist.

„Rilla, Beth hier."

„Beth! Wo seid ihr? Ist Grace bei dir? Geht es euch gut?", sie klingt doch sehr aufgeregt.

„Wir sind… fast am Trafalgar. Grace ist hier. Wir sind nass, aber okay… glaube ich."

„Gott sei Dank", dieser unendlich alte Stoßseufzer.

„Rilla, Grace will heute nicht nach Hause…"

„Ihr könnt bei uns bleiben, keine Sorge. Eure Eltern sind schon weg", augenblickliches Verständnis. Das hatte ich mir gedacht.

„Du sagst es ihnen aber nicht, oder?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Beth. Am Trafalgar seid ihr?", sofort wieder geschäftsmäßig.

„Ja, wir nehmen die U-Bahn. Wir sind gleich bei euch."

„Nichts dergleichen werdet ihr tun. Ich schicke euch Kenneth. Wartet an der Nelsonsäule, ja? Und wehe, ihr läuft wieder weg", ich habe Rilla selten so autoritär mitgekriegt. Sie meint es echt ernst.

„Wir sind da. Und Rilla? … Danke."

„Schon okay", dann ein Klicken in der Leitung und Freizeichen.

Das letzte Geldstück rutscht durch und ich drehe mich zu Grace um.

„Ken holt uns am Trafalgar ab", gebe ich Auskunft und sie nickt nur schweigend. Sie wirkt jetzt müde, angestrengt. Kann ich nachfühlen.

Wir legen die restlichen Meter zum Trafalgar Square schweigend zurück. Der Regen ist weniger dicht, aber ich glaube, wir wünschen uns beide nur noch, endlich im warmen, hellen, trockenen Blencathra zu sein.

Zum Glück dauert es nur wenige Minuten, bis wir die Nelsonsäule erreicht haben und kaum dass wir uns auf die nassen Steinstufen gesetzt haben, sehe ich auch schon Kens schwarzen Citroën Traction Avant um die Kurve fahren. Den protestierenden Reifen nach zu Urteilen fährt er etwas sehr schnell.

Ich ziehe Grace mit mir hoch, hinüber zum Auto, dessen Türe Ken von innen bereits geöffnet hat. Ich schubse sie vor mir her auf den Rücksitz und bin etwas überrascht, dass sie sich das schweigend gefallen lässt. Ich habe Grace noch nie so erlebt.

Rasch ziehe ich die Türe hinter mir zu, während Ken uns ein paar Wolldecken nach hinten wirft. Er sagt nichts, wirft mir nur durch den Rückspiegel einen fragenden Blick zu. Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

Keine Ahnung.

Ich wickele erst Grace, die nach wie vor völlig apathisch scheint, in eine der Decken, danach mich selber und lehne mich schließlich erleichtert in den weichen Ledersitzen zurück, während das Auto durch das nächtliche London gleitet.

Von draußen prasselt immer noch der Regen gegen die Scheiben, große Tropfen, die am Glas abperlen und dann langsam ihren Weg hinabsuchen, sich manchmal verbinden, um größere Tropfen zu bilden, manchmal allein bleiben. Ich beobachte sie, jeden einzelnen Tropfen und es scheint mir, als sei darin eine Metapher versteckt, irgendeine clevere, sinnvolle Bedeutung.

Aber ich bin viel zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken.


	11. Wäsche waschen

**Wäsche waschen**

Wir haben das Haus noch nicht wirklich betreten, da hat Rilla uns auch schon geschnappt und buxiert uns wortlos nach oben, wo in den beiden Badezimmern ein wunderbar heißes Schaumbad auf jede von uns wartet.

Ich beeile mich, mich aus den klatschnassen Klamotten zu pellen, was schwieriger ist, als es sein sollte (das Geräusch, das meine Bluse macht, als ich sie über den Kopf ziehe, klingt dann auch eher nicht so gesund), um dann endlich in die Wanne klettern zu können.

Im ersten Augenblick tut es weh, so wie es immer weh tut, wenn unterkühlte Körperteile auf heißes Wasser treffen, so ein ekliges, stechendes Gefühl, aber nach ein paar Minuten merke ich, wie ich langsam auftaue und anfangen kann, die Wärme zu genießen.

Es dauert auch nicht lange, da klopft es zaghaft an der Türe und ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten, schlüpft Cathy herein.

Mit einem Fuß kickt sie meine Klamotten und die feuchte Wolldecke zur Seite, setzt sich dann mit angezogenen Beinen auf den geschlossenen Toilettendeckel und wirft mir einen auffordernden Blick zu.

„Erzähl!"

Okay, wo fange ich an?

„Grace ist tatsächlich verlobt", entscheide ich mich dann zu beginnen, „mit einem gewissen Michael. Michael… Townsend. Ja, Michael Townsend. Aus Glen. Er ist 24. Und Pfarrer."

Cathy zieht die Nase kraus, scheint nachzudenken, dann folgt ihr Urteil: „Glen ist weit weg, 24 ist alt und Pfarrer ist langweilig."

Womit sie mir aus der Seele spricht.

„Im Sommer wollen sie heiraten, aber Grace hatte zu viel Angst, es jemandem zu erzählen", füge ich dann noch hinzu.

„Macht Sinn", nickt Cathy, „das war es dann nämlich mit ihrem Ruf als perfekte Tochter."

Cath ist meistens ziemlich gut darin, die Dinge auf den Punkt zu bringen.

„Was glaubst du, was sie macht?", erkundigt Cathy sich dann und blickt nachdenklich auf ihre nackten Zehen hinunter, die unter ihrem gestreiften Nachthemd hervorragen, das sie sich über die angewinkelten Beine gezogen hat.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", gebe ich wahrheitsgemäß zurück, „kommt wohl darauf an, wie unsere Eltern reagieren."

Cathy nickt langsam. „Meine Mum hat Faith eben angerufen", berichtet sie dann, „nur, um zu sagen, dass ihr bei uns seid, dass es euch gut geht. Und… Mum hat gesagt, dass euer Vater das heute Nacht nicht mehr erfahren soll. Dass ihm das eine wertvolle Lektion sein werde."

„Und meine Mutter?", frage ich.

„Hat wohl zugestimmt", weiß Cath zu berichten, „schon heftig irgendwie. Er macht sich bestimmt auch totale Sorgen um euch. Und ihm dann nicht zu sagen, dass es euch gut geht, zumindest nicht direkt…"

Sie lässt den Satz unvollendet verklingen, zuckt kurz mit den Schultern und obwohl sie recht hat, obwohl es natürlich heftig ist, brutal beinahe, ich kann den Gedanken nicht verhindern, dass Rilla Recht hat: es wird ihm eine sehr, sehr wertvolle Lektion sein.

Und, was viel wichtiger ist, es wird ihn daran erinnern, dass er uns liebt, Grace und mich, trotz allem – und das wird Graces Verhandlungsposition für morgen entscheidend stärken.

Denn, dass sie sich morgen unseren Eltern stellen muss, dass steht völlig außer Frage.

„Ich hatte dafür eine höchst interessante Unterredung mit unserer Tante", wechselt Cathy dann das Thema und ihr eben noch angespannter Gesichtsausdruck erhellt sich.

Sie grinst. Fies.

Arme Tante Abbey.

Okay, jetzt muss ich auch grinsen.

Der Gedanke ist einfach zu kurios. Ich meine, was hat Shirley sich nur dabei gedacht?

„Nachdem Grace und du euch nämlich so galant verzogen habt, war hier noch die Hölle los", berichtet Cathy jetzt, aber sie grinst immer noch wie eine sehr satte Katze, also kann es so tragisch nicht gewesen sein, „Jem hat… nun, er war recht aufgebracht. Bis es deiner Mum dann gereichtet hat und sie ihm ziemlich die Meinung gegeigt hat. Er hat sich danach zusammengerissen."

Na, das habe ich geradezu bildlich vor Augen.

„Dann hat meine Mum noch eingegriffen und am Ende waren er und Shirley sogar ziemlich zahm. Eigentlich haben sich alle nur um Grace und dich gesorgt", fährt Cath fort, „da ich ja wusste, dass du sie schon wieder dazu kriegst, sich einzukriegen, habe ich die Gunst des Moments genutzt und mir Abbey gekrallt."

Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt.

Cathy grinst schon wieder.

„Also, sie ist am 20. Februar 1917 in Charlottetown geboren, als einziges Kind ihrer Eltern. Ihre Mutter war achtzehn – sie ist über ein Jahr jünger als Shirley! – und ihr Vater nur ein paar Jahre älter und wenn ich das richtig interpretiert habt, lag die Hochzeit der beiden noch nicht so lange zurück wie es gut gewesen wäre, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine…", eine suggestiver Blick und ja, natürlich verstehe ich.

Das wird immer… interessanter.

Cath redet schon weiter: „Ihr Vater ist irgendein Arbeiter. Was mit Schiffen, glaube ich. Schiffsbauer? Naja, ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall macht er was mit seinen Händen und verdient nicht viel. Im Krieg war er übrigens auch nicht, wie du dir ja leicht ausrechnen kannst."

Das letzte ist etwas abwertend gesagt, aber naja, ich verstehe es schon. Cathy kann entweder stolz auf ihren Vater sein oder sie muss ihn hassen, so viel Zeit wie er in ihrer Kindheit auf den Kriegsschauplätzen dieser Welt verbracht hat. Mum hat mal gesagt, bevor Ken vor ein paar Jahren im Außenministerium angefangen hat, hat Rilla ihre Kinder praktisch alleine erzogen, so oft war er weg, irgendwo im Ausland, Monate am Stück.

Und dass Cathy lieber stolz auf ihn ist – und in der Konsequenz jeden Mann verurteilt, der nicht bereit ist, für ‚König und Vaterland' zu kämpfen – kann ich echt irgendwie nachvollziehen, so sehr mir das Konzept Krieg zuwider ist. Er ist immerhin ihr Vater.

„Woher weißt du das alles?", erkundige ich mich jetzt, meine Gedanken von dem unliebsamen Thema ablenkend.

„Die gute Abbey war glaube ich so froh, dass jemand bereit war, mir ihr zu reden, dass sie mir praktisch ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte aufgetischt hat", lacht Cath, „es war aber nur stellenweiße wirklich spannend."

Ich hebe eine Augenbraue: „Zum Beispiel?"

„Nun, wenn man ihre Kindheit und Schulzeit überspringt – bleibt nicht mehr viel übrig, zugegeben. Aber das, was übrig bleibt, hat mit unserem herzensguten Onkel zu tun, ist also interessanter als der Rest", erklärt Cathy, „spannend an der Kindheit ist eigentlich nur, dass sie wie gesagt als Einzelkind ziemlich verwöhnt wurde und ihre Mutter wohl immer davon geträumt hat, dass die kleine Abigail Doreen mal eine gute Partie macht."

„Abigail Doreen?", hake ich etwas ungläubig nach, weil, mal ehrlich: der Name ist… nun, ungewöhnlich. Ja, sagen wir es mal so. Ungewöhnlich. Diplomatisches Wort.

Cathy grinst nur vielsagend und fährt mit ihrer Gesichte fort: „Eine gute Partie sollte sie auf jeden Fall machen. So würde nicht jeder Shirley nennen, aber wenn dein Vater Schiffe gebaut hat – mit seinen eigenen Händen – dann ist Shirley wohl genau das. Aber, okay, man muss ihr lassen, dass sie ihn echt zu mögen scheint. Vielleicht zu lieben, keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall himmelt sie ihn an."

Komischer Gedanke. Dass jemand Shirley anhimmelt. Aber es wird wohl stimmen.

„Und er?", erkundigt sich das fluffelige lila Neugier-Monster in mir augenblicklich.

„Er behandelt sie gut, aber etwas herablassend. Kann er wohl nicht verhindern, mit dem Altersunterschied und so. Nach allem, was ich gesehen habe und soweit ich es beurteilen kann, ist sie ihm wichtig. Außerdem…", überlegt Cath, „Shirley war immer zufrieden als Junggeselle. Ich glaube nicht, dass er geheiratet hat um des Heiratens willen."

Nein, das klingt nicht nach Shirley. Also doch eine Liebeshochzeit. Nun, schön für die zwei.

Mal sehen, wie lange es hält.

Ich meine, ich will nicht zynisch sein, aber ich glaube, dass so große Unterschiede, sei es im Alter oder sonst wie, schwer zu überbrücken sind und eine Ehe ziemlich strapazieren können, Liebe hin oder her.

Wird sich zeigen, ob ich Recht habe.

„Und wie haben sie sich kennen gelernt?", erkundige ich mich als nächstes.

„Das war etwas schwammig", gibt Cathy mit einem Schulterzucken zu, „aber wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, war er Pilot auf ihrem allerersten Flug, innerhalb Kanadas irgendwie. Sie war nervös, er hat sie beruhigt und das war es dann erstmal. Einige Zeit später müssen sie sich dann in Charlottetown über den Weg gelaufen sein, er hat sie zu einem Kaffee eingeladen und dann – naja, jetzt sind sie hier."

Ich gebe meine Unzufriedenheit mit der Kurzfassung mit einem Stirnrunzeln und einer weiteren Frage Kund: „Wie lange kennen sie sich denn schon?"

„Der Flug muss wohl im Sommer 1936 gewesen sein, das ‚Wiedersehen'", und hier hebt Cath eine Hand um Gänsefüßchen zu signalisieren, „dann ungefähr ein halbes Jahr später."

„Zwei Jahre. Doch schon recht lang", überlege ich und weiß selber nicht, warum mich das überrascht.

Cathy nickt, versteht mich offensichtlich. „Ihre Eltern kannten ihn wohl ziemlich von Anfang an, er muss bei ihnen nach Belieben ein- und ausgegangen sein. Grandma und Grandpa hat er sie aber erst letzten November vorgestellt, als sie schon verlobt waren."

„Und wie haben sie reagiert?", hake ich nach, mehr und mehr gebannt von dieser merkwürdigen Geschichte.

„Naja…", Cathy grinst, „dass sie überrumpelt waren, kannst du dir wohl vorstellen. Es hat ja auch niemand mehr damit gerechnet, dass Shirley jemals noch heirateten wird. Aber du kennst die zwei ja, nach der ersten Überraschung haben sie sie mit offenen Armen empfangen, so sind sie halt."

Sie grinst in sich hinein und ein auffordernder Blick von mir, dann lässt sie mich an ihrem privaten Scherz teilhaben: „Persönlich glaube ich ja, sie waren nur froh, dass jetzt wieder eines ihrer Kinder permanent in Ingleside wohnt, wo Nan und Jerry weg sind. Und mit Matt jetzt in Charlottetown und Abbey jung genug… die spekulieren auf Enkelkinder, ganz klar."

Woran durchaus etwas dran sein wird.

Nach allem was ich nämlich weiß, haben unsere armen Großeltern ziemlich daran zu knabbern, dass ihre Kinder und Enkelkinder alle so weit weg wohnen. Ken hat mal gesagt, es habe Jahre gedauert, bis Grandma Anne es ihm verziehen hat, dass er ihr Baby nach England entführt hat.

„Aber du kannst sicher auch morgen selber mit Abbey sprechen", überlegt Cath, „sie und Shirley sind hiergeblieben über Nacht und wenn morgen das Chaos um Grace wieder losbricht, hättest du genug Zeit."

„Ist sie denn nett?", fällt mir die vielleicht wichtigste Frage schließlich doch ein. Merkwürdig, wie wir Menschen gerne so kühl beurteilen, nur nach Fakten, ohne jemals zu überlegen, wie der Mensch selber so ist.

„Das auf jeden Fall", antwortet Cathy so kategorisch, dass ich augenblicklich weiß, dass es die Wahrheit sein muss, „sie scheint naiv zu sein und sieht etwas zu sehr zu Shirley auf, aber sie ist echt nett und es scheint ihr hauptsächlich darum zu gehen, dass alle glücklich und zufrieden sind und sich verstehen, was eigentlich ein schönes Lebensziel ist."

„Nicht für mich", gebe ich trocken zurück und Cathy lacht.

Bevor ich weiter fragen kann, klopft es kurz an der Türe, dann Rillas Stimme: „Macht nicht mehr so lange, ihr zwei, es ist spät. Ich habe Grace ins zweite Gästezimmer gesteckt, Beth schläft also bei dir, Cathy. Gibst du ihr ein Nachthemd?"

„Mach ich, Mum", ruft Cathy zurück und verdreht in meine Richtung die Augen.

Ich grinse zurück und klettere dann aus der Wanne, deren mittlerweile deutlich kühleres Wasser auch längst nicht mehr so angenehm ist, wie vorher. Cathy wirft mir ein Handtuch zu, sammelt dann meine nassen Klamotten und die Decke vom Boden auf und ballt alles zu einem Knäuel zusammen.

„Ich bringe das in die Wäsche und hol' dir ein Nachthemd", verkündet sie, ich nicke, fahre fort mich abzutrocknen und sie hat die Türklinke schon in der Hand, da dreht Cathy sich noch einmal zu mir um.

„Bleibt nur noch die Frage, wen Carl uns jetzt anschleppt", bemerkt sie mit blitzenden Augen, „ich persönlich wäre ja für eine Amazonas-Indianerin. Was sagst du dazu?"

Was kann ich dazu sagen?

Cathy ist eben Cathy.


	12. Antiklimax

**Antiklimax**

Es muss ein fieses Gefühl sein, auf seine eigene Hinrichtung zu warten.

Grace, das sollte ich vielleicht dazu sagen, sieht nämlich aus, als würde sie genau das tun. Es ist nämlich nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, bis unsere Eltern hier aufkreuzen und Rilla, die nach dem Frühstück mit Mum telefoniert hat, hat leider nichts über die elterliche Stimmung verlauten lassen.

Es kann also gleich alles passieren. Totale Ungewissheit.

Ich kann Graces Nervosität also schon verstehen, obwohl es doch etwas theatralisch wirkt, wie sie da sitzt, auf Cathys Bett, total käsig im Gesicht und völlig angespannt.

Überhaupt steht sie schon den ganzen Morgen neben sich. Beim Frühstück hat sie kaum was gesagt und in den zwei Stunden seitdem auch nicht wirklich, was es für mich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich langweilig macht, weil Cathy und David heute Morgen – unter größtem Protest – in die Schule geschickt wurden und ich ergo niemanden zum Reden habe.

Ben, dessen Schule aus unerfindlichen Gründen erst in ein paar Tagen wieder losgeht, lungert oben irgendwo herum, Ken ist arbeiten, Shirley hat sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen und Rilla hat sich Abbeys angenommen, netterweise.

Das einzig unnette daran ist, dass sie mich mit Grace alleine gelassen hat und die ist echt keine gute Gesellschaft gerade.

Naja, Vorteil ist, dass Rilla mich heute aus der Schule genommen hat, was doppelt gut ist, weil ich die Mathehausaufgaben nicht verstanden habe und gestern nach dem ganzen Brimborium nicht mehr dazu gekommen bin, Cath zu fragen, ob sie es mir erklärt.

Ihr seht, irgendwer hat immer Glück im Unglück (anderer Leute).

Oh ha, das war die Türklingel.

Jetzt geht es also los.

Das Hausmädchen öffnet unten die Türe, ich höre, wie Rilla unten den Salon verlässt und die Treppe hinunter geht, dann leise Stimmen und Schritte.

Grace greift nach meinem Arm und hält ihn – fest. Sehr fest. Hat ganz schön spitze Fingernägel. Ist mir vorher noch nie aufge–

AUA!

Mag mir mal jemand erklären, wie es kommt, dass Grace Unsinn macht und trotzdem _ich_ darunter leide? Ich meine, wo ist da die Gerechtigkeit?

„Sie werden dich schon nicht umbringen", murmele ich doch recht verstimmt in mich hinein – es tut halt weh! – und, zugegeben, eigentlich soll Grace es nicht hören.

Sie tut es trotzdem, natürlich, und wirft mir diesen Blick zu, dieser ‚was weißt du denn schon?'-Blick, der mir genau sagen soll, wie welterfahren und allwissend sie doch ist und wie naiv im Gegensatz dazu ich.

Für einen Moment überlege ich, ob es mich aufregen soll – es wäre schon eine Genugtuung, jetzt einfach aufzustehen, den Raum zu verlassen und sie einfach alleine hier auf das Donnerwetter warten zu lassen – aber hey, das ist halt Grace, ich bin's gewöhnt.

Außerdem bin ich entschieden zu neugierig.

_Und_ ich habe Cathy eine minutiöse Beschreibung des kompletten Vormittags versprochen, das heißt, ich _darf_ einfach jetzt gar nicht gehen.

Die Schritte, die seit einigen Augenblicken zu hören sind, werden merklich lauter und Graces Griff praktisch parallel dazu immer fester (hey, ‚parallel', das war Mathe!). Sie hat echt was wieder gut zu machen, wenn das hier vorbei ist.

„Sie sind hier drüben, in Cathys Zimmer", kommt dann Rillas Stimme, ziemlich nah, einige schnelle Schritte, dann fliegt die Türe auf.

Mum ist so schnell bei uns, dass ich einige Momente brauche, um es zu begreifen, aber da hat sie schon ihre Arme um uns geworfen und hält uns beide ganz, ganz fest.

Graces Griff um meinen Arm lockert sich etwas.

„Geht es euch gut? Ist euch irgendwas passiert? Habt ihr euch erkältet? Was ist überhaupt passiert, gestern? Warum musstet ihr unbedingt weglaufen? Wirklich, ihr zwei! Ich – wir hatten so eine Angst um euch!", Mum bringt das ganze in einer irren Geschwindigkeit heraus, und dass, obwohl wir natürlich alle wissen, dass Rilla ihr die ganzen Fragen schon beantwortet hat.

Aber Mütter sind halt so.

Abgesehen davon, ist es wem aufgefallen, dass wir gerade wieder als Kollektiv behandelt werden? Als wäre ich irgendwie Mitschuld daran, dass Grace plötzlich durchdreht. Eltern! Wirklich!

Mum lässt uns etwas lockerer und rückt gerade soweit weg, dass sie uns beide prüfend ansehen kann, wie, als müsse sie sich vergewissern, dass wir jeder noch eine Nase und ein Paar Ohren dran haben oder so. Nach einem Augenblick schüttelt sie seufzend den Kopf, drückt jedem von uns einen Kuss auf die Stirn und tritt dann weg.

Unbemerkt von mir – über Grace kann ich wenig sagen, außer, dass ihre Nägel wieder fester in meinem armen Arm bohren – haben Dad und Rilla den Raum betreten, schweigend die Szene vor ihnen beobachtend.

Rilla wirkt verhältnismäßig entspannt, was ein gutes Zeichen ist, sie ist ein recht gutes Barometer für Dads Stimmungen, immer schon gewesen, aber irgendwie bezweifele ich, dass Grace gerade im Moment daran denkt.

Sie hat Dad fixiert, und ihr Blick erinnert mich stark an ein in die Ecke getriebenes Häschen, das ganz genau weiß, dass der Fuchs es gleich verspeisen wird, aber das nichts dagegen tun kann.

Dad selber wirkt ebenfalls angespannt, seine Lippen sind fest aufeinander gepresst und die Denkfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen sticht deutlich hervor. Es ist nicht zu erkennen, was er denkt.

Für einen Augenblick sagt niemand etwas, nur Grace krallt sich wieder fester in meinen Arm.

„Au", ich sage es nicht mal laut, will es eigentlich nicht sagen, aber es hat gerade echt _zu_ weh getan und ja – da läuft ein Blutstropfen meinen Arm hinunter. Ich wische ihn mit der rechten Hand gerade noch rechtzeitig weg, bevor er Flecken in Cathys gelben Rock macht.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelt Grace und löst ihre Hand von meinem Arm, so ihre Fingernägel fünf perfekt kreisrunde Halbmondabdrücke hinterlassen haben.

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern, weil es nichts zu sagen gibt, und reibe dann mit der rechten Hand über die schmerzende Stelle, in der Hoffnung, es dadurch erträglicher machen zu können.

Meine Schwester hat aber sowieso bereits jegliche Aufmerksamkeit wieder von mir abgezogen, denn Dad scheint aus seiner Starre erwacht und durchquert jetzt mit schweren Schritten den Raum.

Grace sieht hasenähnlicher aus denn je

„Grace", beginnt Dad jetzt, scheint seine Worte sehr sorgfältig zu wählen, während er sich vor dem Bett hinkniet, um Grace besser ansehen zu können.

„Bevor wir über diese… Situation reden, möchte ich, dass du mir versprichst, nie wieder wegzulaufen, in Ordnung?", fährt er langsam fort, „denn, egal, was du ausgefressen hast oder in welchen Schwierigkeiten du steckst, du musst niemals Angst haben, mir oder deiner Mutter davon zu erzählen. Wir werden vielleicht nicht immer mit allem einverstanden sein, was du tust, aber es gibt trotzdem nichts, was du uns nicht sagen kannst, nichts, über das wir nicht zusammen reden können. Okay, Gracie?"

Grace nickt stumm und ich sehe jetzt erst, dass sie angefangen hat, zu weinen. Dad bemerkt es ebenfalls, denn er nimmt sie ohne weitere Worte in den Arm und gibt ihr etwas Zeit, sich die Anspannung wegzuweinen.

Ich drehe den Kopf, sehe zu Mum und Rilla hinüber, die einen Blick tauschen. Mum zieht kurz beide Augenbrauen hoch, Rilla zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, dann lächeln beide.

Das hat ja schon mal ganz gut angefangen.

Grace scheint sich beruhigt zu haben, denn sie zieht sich etwas zurück, zeigt ein ziemlich wässriges Lächeln. Dad lässt sie wieder los und richtete sich auf, wobei sein Blick wohl eher zufällig auf mich fällt.

„Und du, kleine Friedensstifterin", bemerkt er dann mit einem liebevollen Lächeln und fährt mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare, wie er es schon gemacht hat, als ich noch so klein war, dass ich kaum Haare hatte.

Ich grinse ihn an.

„Bist du… bist du also nicht böse auf mich?", schaltet sich Grace sich da wieder sehr zaghaft ein und Dad sieht wieder zu ihr hinüber. Aus den Augenwinkeln kriege ich mit, wie Mum näher kommt.

„Ich bin nicht böse", erwidert Dad und seufzt, „ich war nur… nun, sehr überrascht, erfahren zu müssen, dass du dich verlobt hast, ohne uns davon zu erzählen. Und es dann auch noch _so_ zu erfahren…", er schüttelt den Kopf, „warum hast du uns denn nichts gesagt, Grace?"

„Sagt der Mann, der hingegangen ist und _während des Krieges_ _geheiratet _hat, eine Tatsache, die er seiner armen Familie ganze zwei Jahre einfach so verschwiegen hat", kommt es ziemlich lakonisch von Rilla, die mittlerweile am Türrahmen gelehnt dasteht.

„Anderthalb", schießt Dad sofort zurück, aber er wirkt abgelenkt, so, als überrasche ihn Rillas Argument.

Es ist ein ziemlich gutes.

Rilla macht nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Ach, Details." Und damit ist Dads Einwand weggewischt.

Ich wage einen Blick hinüber zu Grace und sie sieht tatsächlich etwas amüsiert aus. Generell hat sie sich sehr entspannt, in der letzten Minute.

„Sie hat nicht Unrecht, Jem", schaltet sich in dem Moment Mum ein, „was wir gemacht haben war nicht viel besser."

Dad sieht so aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber Mum spricht einfach weiter, seinen Einwurf vorausahnend: „Und wenn du jetzt sagst, das sei ja alles ganz anders gewesen, dann fühle ich mich verpflichtet, dich zu hauen."

Das löst den letzten Rest Anspannung, die Erwachsenen lachen, ich grinse in mich hinein und sogar Grace schafft ein Lächeln, als Dad nach Mums Hand greift und einen Kuss auf ihre Knöcheln drückt, ihr effektiv sagt, dass er ihr Recht geben muss, ob er will oder nicht.

„Na komm, Beth", wendet sich dann Rilla an mich, „unsere Arbeit hier ist getan. Lassen wir die drei alleine und sehen nach, wo sich der weibliche Teil des anderen klandestinen Liebespaares in diesem Haus befindet."

Oh, Abbey. Die hatte ich ja fast vergessen! Na, das wird interessant werden…

Ich bin schon aufgestanden, als ich mich an Cathy erinnere und das Versprechen, ihr die ganze Unterhaltung haarklein weiterzutragen. Unentschlossen bleibe ich stehen.

Rilla lacht: „Und meiner Tochter kannst du von mir ausrichten, dass es gesunde Neugier auf der einen Seite und unangebrachtes Schnüffeln in den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute auf der anderen Seite gibt und dass es ihr gut tun würde, den Unterschied mal langsam zu lernen."

Womit wir auch das geklärt hätten.

Ich werfe Grace noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, das sie erwidert, gehe dann zu Rilla hinüber, die mir die Türe aufhält. Als ich an Dad vorbeigehe, berührt er nur kurz meine Schulter, Mum dagegen stoppt mich, nimmt für einen Augenblick mein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und sieht mich einfach an, bevor sie kurz auflacht, etwas gequält, komischerweise, und mich dann loslässt.

Manchmal verstehe ich Erwachsene nicht.

Rilla schließt die Tür hinter uns beiden und ich kann sie sichtlich aufatmen sehen.

„Das lief ja noch mal glimpflich ab", bemerkt sie und wirft mir ein schnelles Grinsen zu, während wir nebeneinander den Flur entlang und zur Treppe gehen.

„Meinst du…?", fange ich an, breche aber ab, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich die Frage formulieren soll. In solchen Augenblicken wünsche ich mir Cathys Unverfrorenheit.

Rilla versteht offensichtlich trotzdem. „Oh, sie wird ihn heiraten, keine Frage", antwortet sie mit beruhigender Sicherheit, „ich meine, als ob Jem in der Lage wäre, einer seiner Töchter etwas zu verwehren, was sie sich wirklich wünscht…"

So wie sie es sagt, klingt die Vorstellung davon beinahe absurd.

Aber gut für Grace.

Wir haben die Treppe erreicht und eigentlich würden wir uns jetzt jede einem anderen Ziel zuwenden, aber es gibt da noch eine Sache, die ich nicht verstehe und vielleicht wird niemand sie mir besser erklären können als Rilla.

„Rilla…", beginne ich und beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich will das fragen, _muss_ das fragen, weiß aber nicht, wie ich es tun soll.

Sie dreht sich zu mir um und sieht mich aufmerksam an, abwartend, aber geduldig. Scheinbar ist mir meine Unentschlossenheit anzusehen.

Ich hole tief Luft. „Warum ist Dad gestern so… naja, ausgeflippt?", frage ich dann und merke selbst, wie zaghaft ich klinge.

Rilla seufzt, nickt, als habe sie mit der Frage gerechnet und hätte doch lieber darauf verzichtet, sie zu beantworten.

„Weißt du, Beth, manche Dinge haben einen Ursprung in einer anderen Zeit, bevor es einen von euch überhaupt gegeben hat und sie brodeln so vor sich hin und irgendwann brechen sie dann hervor", beginnt sie, wählt ihre Worte offenbar mit Bedacht.

„Meine Brüder waren immer schon sehr unterschiedlich. Also, meine Schwestern und ich sind uns auch nicht unbedingt ähnlich, aber wir haben einander immer etwas besser verstanden – auch wenn ich natürlich in ihrer Zwillingszweisamkeit keine Rolle gespielt habe, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte", sie wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu und ich nicke, weil ich mir das gut vorstellen kann.

„Nun, Jem – dein Vater – und Shirley sind so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Als wir noch Kinder waren hatten sie nie viel miteinander zu tun, vielleicht auch einfach wegen des Altersunterschieds. Shirley und ich haben lange Zeit überhaupt wenig mit den ‚Großen' gespielt damals. Jem und –", sie hält kurz inne, holt Luft, bevor sie weiterspricht, „und Walter standen sich dagegen immer sehr nahe, obwohl auch die beiden sich nie ähnlich waren."

Sie überlegt kurz, fährt dann fort: „Vielleicht lag es daran, weil sie zwar auf den ersten Blick sehr anders waren, Jem so laut und so selbstbewusst und Walter viel zurückhaltender und bedachter – viel mehr wie Shirley in dem Aspekt – aber im Endeffekt beide Träumer waren. Unsere ganze Familie besteht aus Träumern, wahrscheinlich haben wir das meiner Mutter zu verdanken. Wir haben uns alle immer nur dann mit der Realität befasst, wenn wir nicht anders konnten."

Das kommt mir allerdings ziemlich bekannt vor. Ich muss unwillkürlich grinsen und als Rilla das sieht, lächelt sie zurück.

„Ist heute noch so, nicht wahr? Nun, damals war es noch viel schlimmer. Ich weiß noch, dass Jem lange Zeit Entdecker werden und die sieben Weltmeere bereisen wollte – ich glaube, es hat viele Jahre gedauert, bis er sich so ganz von seinem Traum verabschiedete hat, mehr Jahre als er heute jemals zugeben würde", sie zwinkert mir kurz zu und wieder muss ich etwas grinsen, „wie gesagt, wir waren alle Träumer. Nur Shirley nicht. Shirley nie. Er hat immer nur in der Gegenwart gelebt und vielleicht war er auch deswegen immer ein wenig – nun, _anders_."

„Das war allerdings nie… nie ein Problem. Das ist vielleicht der Vorteil bei sechs Kindern, man kann sich aussuchen, mit wem man Zeit verbringt. Schwierig wurde es erst nach dem Krieg. Du weißt ja, dass dein Vater sich direkt im Sommer 1914 gemeldet hat. Shirley war damals 16 und ist ebenfalls gegangen, sobald er volljährig war. Zurückgekommen sind die beiden", sie bricht ab und überlegt kurz, „Jem im Mai 1919 und Shirley sogar noch später. Sie haben einander also etwa fünf Jahre nicht gesehen."

„Ich denke, du kannst dir vorstellen, dass es für beide fünf sehr, nun – prägende Jahre waren?", sie sieht mich kurz an und ich nicke bestätigend, „für Jem waren es fünf Jahre Krieg, davon einen Teil in Gefangenschaft und für Shirley waren es auch die Jahre, in denen er erwachsen geworden ist. Sie waren sich wie gesagt vorher nie sehr ähnlich, aber jetzt hatten sich beide so verändert, dass sie einander einfach nicht mehr verstanden haben. Vielleicht hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt auch keiner der beiden die Kraft, es zu versuchen."

„Außerdem hat –", wieder bricht sie kurz ab, wie um sich zu sammeln, „Walter hat uns allen wahnsinnig gefehlt. Aber Jem hat es sehr hart getroffen. Er hat gesagt, er habe es erst wirklich realisiert, als er wieder zu Hause bei uns war. Und manchmal denke ich, vielleicht hatte er auch ein wenig Schuldgefühle, dass Walter sich gemeldet hat, obwohl er den Krieg gehasst hat. Ich glaube, es wenig hat er versucht, Walter durch Shirley zu ersetzen. Er hatte ja nur noch den einen Bruder."

„Und das hat nicht geklappt?", rate ich.

„Nein", Rilla schüttelt den Kopf, „das hat überhaupt nicht geklappt. Shirley ist… härter geworden durch den Krieg. Sie haben sich alle sehr verändert. Jem noch am wenigstens von ihnen, komischerweise. Aber ich weiß noch, wie viel Angst ich hatte, der Krieg könne Carl für immer sein Lachen ausgetrieben haben. Und Kenneth ist Soldat geblieben nicht weil er es irgendwie erstrebenswert fand, sondern weil er das normale Leben nicht mehr verstanden hat. Er war so daran gewöhnt, Soldat zu sein, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, einfach nur Mensch zu sein."

Ich muss sagen, ich habe mich früher schon gefragt, warum Ken entschieden hat, bei der Armee zu bleiben. Ich weiß, wie sehr meine Eltern und alle anderen unter dem Krieg gelitten haben und ich habe nie verstanden, wie jemand freiwillig das Kriegsende so viele Jahre hinauszögern kann.

Aber Rillas Erklärung macht Sinn. Auf eine ziemlich schreckliche Art und Weise.

„Kurzum", fährt Rilla fort, „Shirley war stark verändert aus dem Krieg zurückgekommen. Und er war nicht bereit, Ersatz für Walter zu sein, damit Jem sich besser fühlt. Womit ich Jem wahrscheinlich Unrecht tue, weil an sich ja nichts Verwerfliches daran ist, sich mit seinem Bruder verstehen zu wollen. Aber, so verändert und belastet wie sie waren, mit ihrer Vorgeschichte und ohne Walter in der Mitte – es war nun… recht unschön."

Britisches Understatement, schätze ich.

„Das ging ein paar Wochen so – Vorwürfe und Streits und generelles Unverständnis auf beiden Seiten. Vielleicht war es für beide auch ein Weg, die aufgestaute Last loszuwerden, wer weiß das schon?", sie zuckt mit den Schultern, „dann kam deine Mutter zurück und Jem hatte etwas anderes, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte und Shirley ist dann auch recht bald in den Westen gegangen und irgendwie verlief das Ganze im Sande, ohne je geklärt worden zu sein."

„Sie sind seitdem höflich zueinander, wenn sie sich mal sehen, aber immer angespannt. Irgendwie war es klar, dass sich das noch mal seine Bahnen sucht. Denn nur weil man verwandt ist, heißt das leider noch lange nicht, dass man sich verstehen muss. Ich schätze, diese ganze Hochzeitsgeschichte war bloß ein Katalysator. Jem hat überreagiert und Shirley war natürlich nur zu bereit, sich darauf einzulassen", beendet Rilla ihre hochspannenden Ausführungen.

„Macht Sinn", nicke ich, „aber was ich nicht verstehe… warum sollte ausgerechnet Shirleys Hochzeit der – Katalysator sein? Und warum kommt Shirley überhaupt hier hin, um seine Frau vorzustellen, wenn er und Dad sich doch nicht verstehen?"

„Zuerst: Shirley wollte _mir_ seine Frau vorstellen. Er und ich waren uns immer ziemlich nahe. Wir waren beide immer die Kleinen, die ausgeschlossen wurden und das schafft eine Basis für's Leben, schätze ich", sie zieht eine kleine Grimasse, „ich glaube, hätte Shirley gewusst, dass ihr hier seid, wäre er nicht gekommen."

„Und das zweite? Nun", sie denkt kurz nach, „ich glaube, Shirley hat da den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Jem hat Abbey gesehen und ihm ist sehr plötzlich aufgegangen, dass seine kleine Grace fast genauso alt ist. Und das seine kleine Grace damit fast alt genug zum Heiraten ist. Ich glaube, das hat ihn so schockiert, dass er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte."

„Offensichtlich nicht", stelle ich fest und muss dann lachen, „und es war ja nicht ganz unbegründet."

„In der Tat nicht", stimmt Rilla zu, „ist es für dich jetzt etwas verständlicher?"

Ich muss das alles noch in Ruhe durchdenken, muss diese ganzen Informationen verarbeiten und ordnen und bewerten, aber es scheint mir alles schon deutlich klarer, deshalb nicke ich langsam.

Ich schätze, wir haben alle nicht einmal den Hauch einer Ahnung, was da alles für Dinge passiert waren, bevor wir geboren oder doch zumindest alt genug waren, es zu verstehen. Und wie sehr diese Dinge heute noch nachwirken.

„Gut", Rilla lächelt mir aufmunternd zu, „ich muss noch einige Dinge erledigen, wenn es dir also nichts ausmacht, würde ich die bitten, dich ein wenig zu Shirleys Frauchen zu setzen. Gestern hat nämlich, wie du ja weißt, meine Tochter sie zwischen die Finger gekriegt und ich möchte nicht, dass Abbey denkt, ihre neuen Nichten seien allesamt derart manipulativ wie Catherine."

Sie sagt es mit einem Augenzwinkern, denn natürlich ist Cath etwas manipulativ und viel zu neugierig, ja, und Rilla weiß das, aber es ist glaube ich hinfällig zu erwähnen, dass sie sie so liebt wie sie ist und nicht ändern würde, selbst, wenn sie könnte.

„Klar", gebe ich also zurück, „sie ist im Salon?"

Rilla nickt und verschwindet dann weiter die Treppe hinunter, ins Erdgeschoss, während ich zur angelehnten Salontüre hinübergehe.

Abbey also.

Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt…


	13. Nützliche Lektionen

**Nützliche Lektionen**

„Dauert es noch lange?", quengelt Anna zum ungefähr vierzigsten Mal in der letzten Stunde und rutscht unruhig auf ihrem Sitz herum.

„Nein, nicht mehr lange, Schatz", erwidert Mum, ebenfalls zum etwa vierzigsten Mal in genau der gleichen Zeit, aber mit deutlichen weniger Geduld als noch zu Anfang.

Cathy wirft mir einen Blick zu und verdreht die Augen.

Ich nehme mir einen Moment, um ihren Leidensblick zu erwidern, stehe dann auf und schiebe die obere Hälfte des Zugfensters hinunter. Draußen fliegt Prince Edward Island vorbei in einem bunten Gemisch aus roter Erde, grünen Bäumen und dahinter dem endlos blauen Meer.

„Diesmal stimmt es sogar", höre ich dann Rillas Stimme in meinem Rücken, „da hinten kommt gleich Lowbridge und dann sind wir praktisch schon da."

„Endlich", seufzt Cathy und ein kurzer Blick über meine Schulter zeigt, dass Anna heftig nickend ihre Zustimmung kundgibt.

Nur Grace auf ihrem Platz neben der Türe ist sehr, sehr still. Irgendwie verständlich. Immerhin sieht sie in ein paar Minuten den Mann wieder, den sie in wenigen Tagen heiraten wird – und zwar nach monatelanger Trennung.

Mum scheint das ebenfalls zu merken, denn sie beugt sich quer über den Gang und berührt Grace kurz am Knie, eine Geste, zugleich fragend und beruhigend. Grace sieht auf, lächelt kurz, aber bevor sie etwas sagen kann, öffnet sich schabend die Abteiltür.

„Jem sagt, wir sind gleich da", verkündet David, der mit Dad, Ken und Ben die Zugfahrt in einem anderen Abteil verbracht hat, „wir sollen schon mal nach euren Koffern gucken." Er macht einen Schritt zur Seite und gibt dadurch den Blick auf Ben frei, der hinter ihm steht.

„Tut euch keinen Zwang an", gibt Cathy kess grinsend zurück und macht eine ausladende, schweifende Handbewegung hin zu den Koffern und Taschen in den Gepäcknetzen über unseren Köpfen.

David wirft ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den Cathy geflissentlich ignoriert, wie so oft. Stattdessen springt sie auf, macht so ihren Sitz für David zum draufklettern frei, und kommt dann zu mir hinüber, um ebenfalls aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Der Fahrtwind weht uns beiden Strähnen ihrer offenen Haare ins Gesicht.

„Dad hat gesagt, dass Glen sich kaum verändert hat, seit ihr jung wart", bemerkt sie dann, an Mum und Rilla gerichtet, und es wird keine Absicht sein, aber trotzdem schafft sie es in aller Unschuld, es so klingen lassen, als sei das schon _sehr_ lange her, „stimmt das?"

„Zumindest ist etwas Wahres dran", erwidert Mum und als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich sie lächeln.

Rilla nickt: „Und das gute daran ist, egal wie lange man weg war, es ist trotzdem jedes Mal wie nach Hause kommen."

„Ich dachte, England sei dein Zuhause?", erkundigt sich Anna neugierig, knufft dann Ben in die Seite, der unter dem Gewicht einer Tasche, die David ihm in die Arme hat fallen lassen, getaumelt und gegen sie gestoßen ist.

„Ist es auch, in gewisser Weise", gibt Rilla lachend zu, „aber in meinem tiefsten Herzen werde ich wohl immer Kanadierin bleiben." Und das, obwohl es ‚Kanadier' streng genommen gar keine gibt, egal, wo geboren und aufgewachsen. Rein rechtlich sind wir alle Briten und Ende.

„Du klingst nicht wie eine", stellt David von seinem luftigen Ausguck fest, gleichzeitig nach einem weiteren Koffer angelnd.

Wieder lacht Rilla. „Naja, das liegt daran, dass du und deine Geschwister waschechte kleine Engländer seid und euer Vater sich in der Armee auch ganz, ganz schnell eine britische Aussprache angewöhnen musste. Ich musste ja irgendwie schon dazu passen. Außerdem war ich es leid, immer gefragt zu werden, wo ich denn herkomme, nur um dann mit einem mitleidigen Blick und einem ‚oh, wie hübsch' abgetan zu werden", erklärt sie und ich bin plötzlich für einen Moment irritiert, ohne zu wissen, warum.

Es dauert einen kleinen Augenblick, bis mir auffällt, dass es weniger an dem liegt,_ was_ Rilla gesagt hat, sondern daran,_ wie_ sie es gesagt hat.

Denn ganz plötzlich, ohne scheinbaren Aufwand, ist aus ihrem knappen, perfekt betonten ‚englischen Englisch', das selbst dem aufmerksamsten Zuhörer eine Zugehörigkeit zur britischen Oberschicht suggeriert, die nie bestand, die etwas schleppende, mitunter ganze Buchstaben verschluckende Aussprache des kanadischen Englisch geworden, mit dem Rilla, Ken und auch meine Eltern aufgewachsen sind.

Schon komisch, wie man nie so darüber nachdenkt. Rilla und Ken haben beide einen klassischen englischen Akzent gehabt seit ich denken kann und ihre Kinder, alle drei in England geboren, ohnehin. Selbst bei Mum und Dad wird das Kanadische immer schwächer, je länger wir in England leben. Anna und ich haben es längst abgelegt und bei Grace ist es so schwach, dass man es eh nie merkt.

Schon komisch. Die gleiche Sprache und doch so unterschiedlich. Komisch in der Tat.

„Mach noch mal!", verlangt Anna, offensichtlich ähnlich fasziniert wie ich, aber Rilla wird gerettet, als Cathy, die immer noch dem Fenster zugewandt steht, triumphierend verkündet: „Wir sind da!"

Und tatsächlich, Sekunden später pfeift irgendwo irgendwer, die Bremsen des Zuges greifen kreischend und quietschend und langsam erscheint der kleine Bahnhof Glens in unserem Blickfeld.

Wie gerufen treten auch Dad und Ken ins Abteil, beide bereits mit Koffern beladen und augenblicklich bricht Hektik los. Jeder greift sich irgendein Gepäckstück, ich spüre, wie Cathy mir den Henkel einer Tasche in die Hand drückt, deren Gegenstück sie hält, so dass wir das schwere Ding zwischen uns tragen können und irgendwie schaffen wir es alle rechtzeitig auf dem Bahnsteig zu stehen, bevor es wieder pfeift und der Zug anrollt, nur um kurz darauf hinter einer Kurve zu verschwinden.

„Und jetzt?", erkundigt sich Ben nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen wie alle uns suchend umgesehen haben, obwohl nicht ganz sicher, wo nach wir suchen.

„Shirley oder Dad wollten uns abholen", erklärt mein Dad in dem Moment – wie immer brauche ich eine winzige Sekunde, um die Verbindung zwischen Dads Dad und meinem Großvater Gilbert zu schaffen.

„Ich sehe aber niemanden, nicht Shirley und nicht Grandpa", wirft Anna vorlaut ein, ohne dabei jedoch vom Boden aufzusehen, wo sie mit der Schuhspitze Kreise in den Staub malt.

Schon irgendwie… provinziell hier. Ohne dabei arrogant klingen zu wollen.

„Mr. Blythe?"

Wie auf Kommando drehen wir uns alle um zu dem Mann, der leise an uns herangetreten ist und jetzt mit ausgestreckter Hand vor Dad steht.

Neben mir zieht Grace hörbar die Luft ein, Cathy wirft mir über Annas Kopf hinweg ein breites Grinsen zu, die Zungenspitze zwischen die Zähne geschoben, Mum und Rilla wechseln einen vielsagenden Blick und Davids Augenbrauen sind seinem Haaransatz um einiges näher gerückt. Selbst Ben mustert den Fremden interessiert.

Der Fremde, der in wenigen Tagen mein Schwager sein wird.

Wahnsinn.

Echt.

Ich unterziehe ihn ebenfalls einer diskreten Musterung, aber ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube, die Diskretion könnte ich mir auch sparen. Außer mir starren ihn eh alle offen an und er selbst ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich vor Dad zu fürchten und Grace nicht anzusehen, er kriegt eh nichts sonst mit.

Objektiv gesehen sieht er wohl ziemlich gut aus. Mitte zwanzig, recht groß, mit kurzen blonden Haare und ‚markanten Gesichtszügen' wie Evelyn aus meiner Klasse es nennen würde. Ich dagegen finde ihn ziemlich ernst, irgendwie streng, so rein äußerlich. Ehrlich gesagt sieht er ganz und gar nicht aus wie ein Pfarrer.

Und erst recht nicht wie Graces Ehemann.

„Michael Townsend meine Name", fährt er jetzt fort, „ich bin… ähm…" Hilflos bricht er ab.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass er sonntags auf der Kanzel etwas eloquenter ist, sonst laufen hier alle zu den Methodisten über", murmelt David an meinem linken Ohr und ich verbeiße mir ein Grinsen.

„Das wird Mary Vance schon zu verhindern wissen", bemerkt Rilla, die neben ihrem Sohn steht, im Flüsterton und während mein Grinsen jetzt doch zu Tage tritt, kann ich David leise lachen hören. Wir alle kennen die Geschichten über die berüchtigte Mary Vance – bzw. Mrs. Marshall Douglas, aber so nennt man sie wohl nur, wenn sie in Hörweite ist.

„Mr. Townsend", erbarmt sich Dad in dem Moment endlich und ergreift langsam die ihm dargebotene Hand, was gut ist, weil der arme Michael schon ziemlich lächerlich aussah, so eine Hand sinnlos in die Luft gestreckt.

Er wirkt jetzt auch gebührend erleichtert. „Michael, bitte", beeilt er sich zu sagen.

Dad nickt nur, bietet nicht ebenfalls seinen Vornamen an, sondern schweigt nur und wartet ab, ganz nach dem Motto: Wenn der Kerl mir schon mein kleines Mädchen stiehlt, kann ich es ihm wenigstens möglichst schwer machen.

Mum verdreht bloß die Augen und ich kann sehen, wie Cathy und Ben irgendetwas miteinander flüstern, bevor beide ihre grinsenden Gesichter hinter Kens Rücken verstecken. Ich weiß nicht, was sie gesagt haben, aber ich weiß, dass Michael darin nicht gut weggekommen sein wird. Die Sache mit den Ford-Kindern ist nämlich, sie haben alle drei einen verdammt fiesen Humor.

„Na, so wie der aussieht, glaube ich, wenn er Mary Vance mal richtig kennen lernt, wird _er_ zum Methodisten", liefert David augenblicklich die flüsternde Bestätigung für meine Gedanken. Rilla zeigt plötzlich großes Interesse an ihrer Handtasche.

Michael und Dad scheinen einander dagegen nichts mehr zu sagen zu haben und auch Ken, der Michael wohl retten könnte, beobachtet die ganze Szene weiterhin nur mit dieser unbewegten Miene, mit der er gerne verdeckt, wie amüsiert er in Wirklichkeit ist.

Weil auch wir anderen nicht gewillt sind, einzugreifen, und es Grace offensichtlich vor Nervosität die Sprache verschlagen hat, breitet sich bleiernes Schweigen auf dem Bahnsteig aus, was dabei aber so auffällig ist, dass der Bahnhofsvorsteher und einen neugierigen Blick zuwirft.

Und dann, gerade als ich überlege, ob ich Grace und ihren Michael erlösen soll, wird mir die Entscheidung abgenommen.

Tapp.

Tapp.

Tapp.

Mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit und laut genug, dass wir alle es hören, tappt Cathys rechter Fuß auf den Boden und zerreißt die unangenehme Stille. Anna kichert.

Tapp.

Tapp.

„Ich kann Ihnen mit dem Gepäck helfen", platzt es aus Michael heraus und jetzt sucht sein hilfloser Blick doch Grace, die aber auf ihre Hände starrt.

„Gut", antwortet ihm niemand geringeres als Cathy, bevor sie ihn mit einem völlig unverschämten Lächeln bedenkt und dann mit dem Fuß die Tasche, die wir beide eben noch aus dem Zug geschleppt haben, in seine Richtung schiebt.

Die Reaktion ihrer Eltern lässt keine zwei Sekunden auf sich warten. „Catherine!", kommt es wie aus einem Mund von Rilla und Ken. Michael jedoch beeilt sich, sich zu bücken, um die Tasche aufzuheben.

Bevor er soweit jedoch kommt, sieht er plötzlich wieder auf, scheinbar überrascht. „Oh. Du bist Cathy", stellt er fest. Irgendwie etwas stupide, wenn man mich fragt. Aber naja, wahrscheinlich ist es eine echt doofe Situation für ihn, also seien wir mal gnädig.

„Meistens, ja", gibt Cathy völlig unbekümmert zurück, „aber ich höre auf fast alles."

Woraufhin Michael nur noch verwirrter aussieht.

Zu seinem Glück greift Kenneth erneut ein, diesmal wirkungsvoller, als er Cathy eine mahnende Hand auf die Schulter legt. Sie, Papis kleines Mädchen, das sie nun mal ist, strahlt zu ihm hoch, personifizierte Unschuld und wieder kann ich David neben mir in sich hineinlachen hören. Ben grinst bloß.

Naja, sie kennen ihre Schwester halt.

Dad scheint ähnlich wie Cath beschlossen zu haben, heute einfach mal richtig unhöflich zu sein, denn er beobachtet das ganze nur mit einer demonstrativen Ruhe, die augenscheinlich Michael und Grace so völlig abgeht, und schweigt dazu.

Aber zum Glück für die zwei ist auf Mum Verlass. Es hat zwar sicher drei oder vier flehende Blicke von meinem Schwesterchen gebraucht, aber dann erbarmt sie sich doch noch.

„Michael", wendet sie sich freundlich lächelnd an Gracies Zukünftigen, „ich bin Faith, Graces Mutter. Ich freue mich wirklich, dich endlich kennenzulernen."

Ich glaube, ich habe selten so viel pure Erleichterung im Gesicht eines Menschen gesehen, wie sie sich jetzt bei Michael zeigt. Geradezu dankbar nimmt er Mums ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelt sie.

„Mrs. Blythe… Faith… die Freude ist ganz bei mir", erwidert er, sich offenbar in Manieren flüchtend.

Mum nickt, lächelt, aber weiß scheinbar auch nicht mehr, was sie noch groß sagen sollte. Ich glaube sogar zu erahnen, dass sie einen kurzen Blick zu Cathy wirft, deren Unverschämtheit solche peinlichen Situationen schon oft entschärft hat, aber die steht mittlerweile ganz friedlich da, an Kens Hand, wie so oft, sich völlig unbeteiligt in der Gegend umsehen.

Von ihr keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Aber dann ist da ja noch…

„Ich hab' Hunger!" Anna. „Und mir ist langweilig."

„Womit du völlig Recht hast", springt diesmal Rilla rasch in die Bresche, „warum hier herumstehen, wenn wir alle längst in Ingleside bei Kaffee und Kuchen sein können?"

„Sehr gute Frage", nickt Mum, „also los, jeder nimmt sich einen Koffer, dann sind wir in ein paar Minuten da."

Tatsächlich nimmt sich daraufhin jeder ein Gepäckstück, außer Anna, dies solche Anweisungen immer gerne ignoriert, und Cathy, die der Meinung zu sein scheint, sie sei ihre Tasche schließlich rechtmäßig losgeworden.

Naturgemäß führen die beiden den Zug dann auch an, schlendernd, mal hier, mal dort hin zeigend und sich unbeschwert unterhaltend, weil sie nun mal so sind.

Grace folgt, immer noch blass, irgendwie niedergeschlagen, den Kleidersack mit ihrem Hochzeitskleid fest in der Hand. Michael ist hinter ihr, beladen mit Gepäck und flankiert von Ben und David, der letztere mit einer Unbekümmertheit auf die anderen beiden einredend, die sehr an seine Schwester erinnert.

Ich dagegen halte mich absichtlich nah bei den Erwachsenen, aus dem simplen Grund, weil bei ihnen wohl das interessanteste Gespräch zu belauschen ist. Und tatsächlich, wie verabredetet lassen sie sich etwas zurückfallen und dann…

„Jem, musstest du so fies sein? Der arme Junge. Und arme Gracie!", aber Mum klingt ehrlich gesagt mehr amüsiert als sonst etwas. Sie verbeißt sich glaube ich sogar ein Lachen.

Rilla hat keine solchen Skrupel und lacht leise auf. „Du weißt doch, wie das ist, Faith. Sie haben das von unseren Vätern über sich ergehen lassen müssen und jetzt rächen sie sich eben an den Freunden ihrer Töchter. Ist es nicht so?"

Die letzte Frage ist an Ken und Dad gestellt, mit dem gleichen um völlige Unschuld bemühten Lächeln, das Cathy so gerne benutzt.

„Natürlich", antwortet Ken seiner Frau grinsend, „deswegen finde ich ja auch, wir hätten ruhig mehr Töchter haben können. So ist es doch etwas ungerecht."

„Sieh es positiv", schaltet Dad sich ein, jetzt weit entspannter, „du musst auch nur für eine Hochzeit bezahlen und nicht für drei." Er macht ein Gesicht, als habe er Zahnschmerzen.

Ken lacht. „Das schon", gibt er zu, „aber ich muss für Catherines Hochzeit bezahlen und das ist eine große Unbekannte. Ihr kennt sie doch. Entweder sie macht es wie ihr und präsentiert uns eines Tages Ehemann und Ring oder sie wird Himmel und Hölle für ihre Hochzeitsfeier in Bewegung setzen und damit beides ins Chaos stürzen."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich", nickt Mum, jetzt auch lachend, bevor ihr Blick meinen Rücken trifft. Glaubt mir, Mums Blick kann man spüren.

„Und du, Elizabeth, hast jetzt genug gelauscht. Ab, nach vorne und sei was nett zu deiner armen Schwester. Sie hat es nicht leicht", kommt die Aufforderung und ich weiß es besser, als mich ihr zu widersetzen, also setze ich mich brav in Bewegung, bis ich zu Grace aufgeschlossen bin.

Sie wirft mir nur einen leicht panischen Blick zu und ganz ehrlich, irgendwie habe ich beinahe Mitleid mit ihr, will, irgendwie hat Mum schon Recht. Leicht hat es Graces gerade echt nicht.

Und das, glaube es mir, ist für sie eine völlig neue Erfahrung.


	14. Es war einmal?

**Es war einmal…?**

Ich muss sagen, Schlafplätze für uns alle zu finden grenzte an ein mittelschweres logistisches Desaster und ich weiß immer noch nicht ganz, wie es am Ende bewältigt wurde.

Das größte Problem war, dass wir nicht nur viel mehr Menschen sind als bei unserem letzten großen Familientreffen, sondern dass dieses Jahr zudem das Pfarrhaus weggefallen ist, das für seine neuen Einwohner komplett generalüberholt wird. Großvater John und Carl sind deswegen schon vor einigen Wochen temporär zu seiner Schwägerin Ellen und Norman, ihrem Mann, gezogen.

Bruce, Sophie und ihre drei hat man nach ihrer Ankunft ebenfalls dort einquartiert, Ellen ist immerhin seine Tante, das passt schon. Una ist mit Rob und Nell zu den Douglases, aus dem simplen Grund, weil nur sie Mary Vance mehrere Tage am Stück ertragen kann – was sich von Rob nicht sagen lässt, der das Weite zu suchen scheint, wann immer er kann.

Di hat mit ihrer Großfamilie Unterschlupf in Ingleside gefunden, ebenso meine Familie, mit Ausnahme von mir, was vielleicht nicht überrascht. Ich bin wie immer bei Cathy im Traumhaus, zusammen mit ihrer Familie und mit Nan und Jerry, die Bens Zimmer bezogen hat, der dafür auf dem Boden neben Davids Bett schlafen darf, und natürlich Matt, der in Kens Arbeitszimmer im Erdgeschoß gestopft wurde.

Kurz gesagt, alles platzt aus allen Nähten und ich muss gestehen, ich bin ganz froh, dass heute endlich die Hochzeit ist und danach die ersten schon wieder abreisen werden. Wir dagegen bleiben noch drei Wochen, bis zu Graces Geburtstag, wie sie es sich gewünscht hat, müssen dann aber in der gleichen Nacht noch los, um rechtzeitig zu Schulbeginn wieder in London zu sein.

Was für ein Stress.

Naja, der Trick ist wohl, das ganze einfach nicht so nah an sich heran zu lassen. Wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Ich stehe am Fenster in einem von Inglesides tausend Schlafzimmern, hinter mir helfen Mum und Rilla Grace beim fertigmachen und von unten, wo die Party vorbereitet wird, klingen auch immer wieder unheilverkündende Geräusche hoch.

Statt mich aber nützlich zu machen, wie ich vielleicht sollte, beobachte ich meine diversen Cousins und Cousinen, die man allesamt in den Garten verbannt hat, auf den ich von meinem luftigen Ausguck einen guten Blick habe.

Cathy und Jade bringen in der Mitte des Rasen Nell und Becky irgendeinen Tanz bei, was ziemlich lächerlich aussieht, wie sie alle vier herumhopsen, zwei braune Köpfe, der schwarze von Becky und dazwischen Jades goldblonde Engelshaare, aber ihnen zumindest Spaß zu machen scheint. Zumindest dringt ihr Lachen bis hier oben hoch.

Nicht weit entfernt von ihnen steht Carrie, mitten in Großmutters geheiligten Blumenbeeten, guckt verträumt vor sich hin und sieht mal wieder so aus, als habe sie etwas tun wollen und dann auf dem Weg dahin einfach vergessen, was es war. Sie hat ein Honigbrot in der Hand, merkt aber nicht mal, dass sie es so schief hält, dass der Honig, der witzigerweise den gleichen Farbton wie ihre Haare hat, herunter läuft und in dicken, klebrigen Tropfen auf die Blumen und ihre Sandalen fällt.

Charlie und Cole, ihre beiden Mit-Drillinge, haben sich in eine ferne Ecke des Gartens verzogen und stecken auf dermaßen unheilverkündende Weise ihre braunen Schöpfe mit Annas Rotem zusammen, dass ich mir eine mentale Notiz mache, mir die drei vor der Trauung noch mal vorzuknöpfen. Wenn sie Grace nämlich ihre Hochzeit versauen, dann Gnade ihnen Gott…

Mein Blick gleitet weiter zu David und Matt, die sich ziemlich ernst über etwas unterhalten, was komisch ist, weil David zwar von eigentlich jedem gemocht wird, aber er selber von Matt nicht so sonderlich viel hält. Wahrscheinlich ist er aber wohl höflich, nichts besonderes, viel bemerkenswerter ist eigentlich, dass ich David zwar immer äußerlich komplett für Kens Sohn gehalten habe, aber er genug von Rilla mitbekommen haben muss, dass man ihm seine Verwandtschaft zu Matt sofort ansieht, groß und dunkelhaarig wie beide sind.

Ben sitzt nicht weit von ihnen, über sein obligatorisches Buch gebeugt, so dass seine blonden Haare sein Gesicht verdecken, aber ich meine ihm ansehen zu können, dass er nicht liest, sondern viel mehr den beiden älteren Jungen lauscht, so gut kenne ich ihn, glaube ich. Ich mag Ben, vielleicht sogar etwas lieber als David. Wahrscheinlich, weil man sich komplett auf ihn verlassen kann. Ben macht nie viele Worte, aber ich habe ihn auch noch nie ein unehrliches Wort sagen hören.

In einer anderen Ecke, nicht weit von Carrie, die immer noch bewegungslos im Blumenbeet steht, sind Leon und Tristan, dicke Freunde, obwohl nicht verwandt und nicht mal nah beieinander wohnen, ein roter und ein blonder Kopf, gebeugt über irgendein armes kleines Getier, dass sie gefunden haben und jetzt ‚analysieren', was für das Tier – eine Raupe? – aber nur Todesfolter heißen kann.

Nicky, der letzte im Bunde – ausgenommen Josh und Sam, aber die sind erst neun Monate alt und zählen nicht – hat sich in die hinterste Ecke des Gartens verkrochen, hinter ein paar Büsche, wo er für die anderen wahrscheinlich nicht mal zu sehen ist, nur für mich, von hier oben, und träumt vor sich hin, dieses stille, schwarzhaarige Kerlchen, dass in unserer lauten, lustigen Familie ebenso fern am Platz scheint, wie ich mich manchmal fühle.

„So, ich werde jetzt mal Cathy und Anna zusammentrommeln, damit sie sich rechtzeitig umziehen", reißt Rillas Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken, „solltest du vielleicht auch tun, Beth."

Ich werfe einen kurzen Seitenblick auf das zartrosa Kleid, das an einem Bügel außen am Kleiderschrank hängt und unterdrücke ein Seufzen. Rosa! Grace sollte mich besser kennen, wirklich.

Ja, gut, ich gebe es ja zu, rosa sieht mit meinen schwarzen Haaren noch verhältnismäßig gut aus, zumindest besser als bei Cathy und Anna, die wie ich Brautjungfern sind und deren Kleider respektive helllila und pastellblau sind, aber… rosa? Gah!

Aber naja, es ist Graces großer Tag und den werde ich ihr nicht verderben, also verbeiße ich mir einen bissigen Kommentar, zwinge mich stattdessen, zu dem rosa Monstrum hinüberzugehen und es vom Bügel zu nehmen.

Sehr langsam – damit zufällige Beobachter auch ja nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass ich das hier ohne inneren Protest tue – schäle ich mich aus meinem schlichten grünen Baumwollkleid und klettere in das rosa Ungetüm.

Während ich noch damit beschäftigt bin, mir die Arme bei dem Versuch zu verrenken, die ungefähr drei Dutzend winzigen Knöpfe, mit denen das Kleid intelligenterweise am Rücken geschlossen wird, in die noch winzigeren Knopflöcher zu schieben, beendet Mum ihre Arbeit an Graces Haaren.

„So, fertig", verkündet sie zufrieden, zupft noch eine Locke zurecht und tritt zurück, um ihr Werk zu bewundern.

Ganz objektiv muss ich sagen, dass Grace ziemlich, _ziemlich_ hübsch aussieht. Sie war ja immer schon die Schönheit von uns, kommt halt auf Mum, aber jetzt so herausgeputzt sieht sie selbst ohne ihr Hochzeitskleid noch besser aus als sonst.

Nur, dass sie so unglaublich blass ist, stört das Bild etwas. Wahrscheinlich ist das normal vor einer Hochzeit, aber irgendwie… ach, keine Ahnung.

„Sieht super aus. Danke Mum", Grace lächelt, aber sie wirkt nach wie vor angespannt. Mum scheint das zu merken, denn sie wirkt für einen Moment besorgt, bevor ihr eine Idee zu kommen scheint.

„Ich mache mich dann auch mal langsam fertig", bemerkt sie dann, „hilfst du deiner Schwester, Liebes? Mir ihrem Kleid und so."

‚Liebes' bin ich und offensichtlich habe ich gerade die undankbare Aufgabe übertragen gekriegt, herauszufinden, was mit Grace los ist und ihr Problem, was immer es ist, direkt im Anschluss daran restlos zu beseitigen.

Aber Protest ist zwecklos, also nicke ich nur etwas hilflos – es muss lächerlich aussehen, wie ich da mitten im Raum stehe, in ein halb offenes rosa Monster gekleidet, und mich ehrlich gesagt nur weg wünsche.

Mum wirft mir ein schnelles Lächeln zu und verschwindet dann mit ähnlicher Eile durch die Türe, lässt Grace und mich zurück, in unangenehmer Stille.

„Ich mach' dein Kleid zu", ergreift Grace nach einigen Sekunden das Wort und steht von ihrem Platz am Frisiertisch auf.

Sie braucht lange, die Knöpfe zu schließen, weil ihre Hände zittern und das nicht förderlich ist, wenn man es mit Winzlingsknöpfen zu tun hat und einmal mehr frage ich mich, ob das wirklich normal ist.

Nach zwanzig Knöpfen hält Grace plötzlich inne.

„Sag mir, dass ich das Richtige mache", platzt es aus ihr heraus und damit weiß ich jetzt auch, wo der Hase im Pfeffer sitzt.

„Grace…", murmele ich, weil ich sonst nichts zu sagen weiß. Diese Situation überfordert mich dann doch ein wenig.

Aber Grace spricht einfach weiter: „Ich… ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ist es wirklich das Richtige, Michael zu heiraten? Oder begehe ich gerade einen ganz, ganz schlimmen Fehler? Ich meine, ich bin keine 19, ist das nicht viel zu früh? Und ist Michael der Richtige für mich? Ist er das?"

Ich kann ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, weil ich immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehe, aber die Panik in ihrer Stimme reicht mir.

„Naja, du liebst ihn doch, oder nicht?", frage ich vorsichtig. Scheint mir eine legitime Frage zu sein.

Grace schweigt für einige Sekunden. „Ich glaube ja", gibt sie dann leise zu, „aber sicher bin ich mir nicht mehr. Was sagst du, Beth? Ist er der ‚Mann meines Lebens'?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Gracie. Ich kenne ihn ja kaum", und noch während die Worte meinen Mund verlassen, weiß ich, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe.

Ziemlich plötzlich und etwas schmerzhaft packt Grace mich an den Schultern und dreht mich um, so dass wir uns jetzt ansehen. Die Panik aus ihrer Stimme ist ihr ebenso deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Dann… dann musst du ihn kennenlernen", erklärt sie, mich immer noch fest an meinen Schultern festhaltend, „ich kann keinen Mann heiraten, von dem meine Schwester sagt, sie kenne ich nicht. Bevor du ihn nicht kennst, heirate ich ihn nicht!"

Irrational wie sie gerade ist, sehe ich doch, dass dies einer der seltenen Fälle ist, in denen Graces Sturheit mit voller Wucht zu Tage tritt. Normalerweise sind wir beide wenig stur, im Gegensatz zu Anna, aber manchmal überkommt es Grace und gerade scheint so ein Moment zu sein.

Verdammt.

„Bist du dir…", beginne ich trotzdem eine halbherzige Argumentation, komme aber nicht weit.

„Ich bin mir todsicher", unterbricht mich Grace sehr bestimmt, „du musst zu ihm in die Kirche gehen und mit ihm reden und ihn kennen lernen und dann musst du mir sagen, ob ich ihn heiraten soll oder nicht!"

Ich muss schon sagen, auf der Liste der Dinge, die ich immer schon mal tun wollte, kommt _das_ sogar noch nach einem sechswöchigen Ferienkurs in Mathematik und einer Nacht in einem durchnässten, rattenverseuchten Keller.

„Bitte?", fügt Grace da noch an und sieht mit einem Mal so hilflos aus, bettelnd beinahe, dass ich langsam begreife, wie ernst sie diesen Wahnsinn meint.

Na dann also…

„Okay", seufze ich und augenblicklich tritt Erleichterung in ihre Augen.

„Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke!", eine etwas verrutschte Umarmung, dann knöpft sie in Windeseile mein Kleid zu und schiebt mich schon aus der Tür hinaus, bevor ich genau weiß, wie mir geschieht.

Echt spitze.

Ich werfe der armen Nell, die gerade die Treppe hochkommt, einen wütenden Blick zu, den sie nicht verdient hat, woraufhin sich ihre Augen augenblicklich mit Tränen füllen und sie an mir vorbei in irgendein Zimmer rennt, was nicht dazu beiträgt, dass ich mich besser fühle.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass ich mich beeilen muss und statt mich bei Nell zu entschuldigen, gehe ich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung zur Treppe.

Als ich an einer der offenen Zimmertüren vorbeigehe, werde ich für einen Moment Zeuge einer sehr entschiedenen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Rilla auf der einen und Cathy und Anna auf der anderen Seite. Sie scheinen von ihren Brautjungfernkleidern ähnlich begeistert wie ich, tun das nur sehr viel lautstarker Kund.

Auf meinem Weg zur Haustür begegne ich noch ungezählten weiteren Familienmitgliedern, aber es ist erst Abbey, in der Küchentür stehend, die mich auch eine Idee bringt.

„Abbey, kannst du zu Grace nach oben gehen und ihr mit ihrem Kleid helfen?", frage ich, weil Abbey dafür genau richtig scheint, „ich muss noch mal wohin."

Ich lasse ihr keine Zeit zum antworten, verlasse nur so schnell wie möglich das Haus und laufe dann hinüber zur Presbyterianischen Kirche, in der Großvater Meredith heute als seine letzte Amtshandlung seine Enkelin mit seinem Nachfolger verheiraten wird.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich mein Ziel erreicht habe – Gott sei Dank ist Glen so winzig – und als würde mich irgendwer entschädigen wollen für die Launen meiner Schwester, erkenne ich Michael sofort, der auf einer Bank vor der Kirche sitzt.

Allein.

Zum Glück.

„Beth! Ist etwas passiert?", überrascht und etwas besorgt sieht er auf, als ich nach Luft schnappend neben ihm stehenbleibe.

Ich war nie gut in Sport.

„Nichts passiert", erkläre ich, nachdem ich wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen bin, „das heißt, nichts schlimmes. Bloß, dass Grace beschlossen hat, sie kann dich erst heiraten, wenn ich dich kennengelernt habe. Also bitte, erzähl mir was. In unser beider Interesse, sorg dafür, dass ich dich in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten kennenlerne, okay?"

Für einen Moment starrt Michael mich nur an, dann nickt er nur und macht eine Handbewegung, dass ich mich neben ihn setzen soll. Ich muss sagen, ich rechne es ihm hoch an, dass er keine doofen Fragen stellt.

„Ich heiße Michael Jacob Townsend – Jacob nach meinem Vater – und bin 24 Jahre alt", beginnt er nach einer kurzen Denkpause, „mein Vater ist Fischer, meine Mutter, Harriet, Hausfrau. Ich habe drei jüngere Geschwister, Emma, Connor und Marie, mittlerweile fast 17, fast 14 und gerade 12 Jahre alt. Studiert habe ich Theologie in Montreal, von 1933 bis zum Juli diesen Jahres, in dem ich meinen Abschluss bekommen habe. Ab morgen bin ich der neue Presbyterianische Pfarrer in Glen und…"

„Warum Theologie?", unterbreche ich ihn.

Er denkt einen Moment über meine Frage nach, nimmt sie ernst, scheint eine wirkliche, wahre Antwort geben zu wollen und kriegt dafür gleich noch ein paar Sympathiepunkte. Ich mag Menschen, die über ihre Antworten nachdenken, weil das davon zeugt, dass sie ihren Gesprächspartner ernst nehmen.

„Zwei Dinge. Zum einen, weil ich persönlich sehr gläubig aufgewachsen bin und schon als kleiner Junge immer sehr viel Trost aus dem Gedanken gezogen habe, dass es Gott gibt und er über mich wacht. Diesen Glauben und diesen Trost an andere Menschen weiterzugeben, schient mir immer schon eine sinnvolle Sache. Ich helfe generell gerne, vielleicht deshalb. Ich glaube halt, wenn ich auch nur einen nicht gläubigen einzigen Menschen zu Gott führen kann, hat es sich gelohnt. Ohne wie ein verrückter Missionar klingen zu wollen", er wirft mir einen kurzen Blick schon.

„Ich verstehe schon", versichere ich ihm, weil ich es wirklich tue. Ich bin nicht übermäßig gläubig oder so, aber so wie er das sagt, macht es Sinn. Und es klingt ehrlich.

Michael lächelt ganz kurz, fährt dann fort: „Der zweite Grund, das ist ehrlich gesagt der, den ich nicht so vielen Leuten erzähle. Ziemt sich wahrscheinlich nicht für einen Pfarrer. Die Sache ist nämlich, mein Vater hat als Fischer nie viel verdient, wir hatten nie viel Geld und es war schon immer eines meiner Ziele im Leben, mehr zu haben, meiner Familie mehr geben zu können. Ich kann kein Blut sehen und zum Anwalt eigne ich mich nicht…", er zuckt die Schultern und grinst, „naja, Pfarrer schien eine gute Alternative."

Na, wenn das nicht ehrlich war, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Aber gut ist es. Er scheint Humor zu haben, was wichtig ist, und er ist… naja, _normal_, obwohl er Pfarrer ist. Kein so spirituell abgehobenes Wesen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich das nämlich befürchtet, vielleicht auch wegen seines etwas strengen Aussehens. Aber darunter scheint er um einiges netter zu sein.

„Und, wie schneide ich bisher ab?", erkundigt Michael sich jetzt und wieder erkenne ich ganz deutlich Humor in seinem Blick.

„Netter als ich dachte", antworte ich freimütig, auf eine beinahe etwas unverschämte Art, die sonst eher Cathy eigen ist als mir.

Michael lacht. Wenn er lacht, sieht er gar nicht mehr streng aus, fällt mir auf. Immer neue Facetten, aber positive bisher. Ich beginne zu sehen, was Grace in ihm findet.

Bleibt eigentlich nur noch eine Sache…

„Warum Grace?", erkundige ich mich völlig unverblümt, weil uns zum einen die Zeit davonrennt und weil ich nicht glaube, dass er es mir übel nehmen wird.

Tut er auch nicht. Zwar hört er auf zu lachen und schweigt einige Sekunden mit gerunzelter Stirn, aber das scheint seine Art zu sein, über eine gestellte Frage und die beste Antwort dazu nachzudenken, also warte ich geduldig.

„Das erste Mal ist sie mir aufgefallen, da war sie jünger als du, 13 oder so. Das klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch, aber damals war es ja noch gar nicht auf so eine Art, wenn du verstehst was ich meine?", ein fragender Seitenblick zu mir.

Ich beschränke mich auf ein Nicken und Michael fährt nachdenklich fort: „Dass sie sehr schön ist, weißt du selber. Ich würde sogar sagen, als ihre kleine Schwester weißt du das vielleicht besser als sonst wer. Aber da ist mehr… diese Lebensfreude die Grace hat, das hat mich immer fasziniert. Außerdem ist sie ein sehr warmer Mensch, sehr herzlich mit jedem, den sie trifft."

„Nicht immer", murmele ich, mehr zu mir selbst, vielleicht auch, weil ich etwas überrumpelt bin davon, wie schnell er begriffen hat, was für Probleme es mir manchmal bereitet, in Graces Schatten aufzuwachsen, eine Erkenntnis, die ja selbst für mich noch sehr neu ist.

„Nein, das nicht", Michael lacht leise, „sie kann auch sehr stur sein, das ist mir klar, und dass gerade Geschwister schon mal ziemlich fies miteinander sein können, weiß ich auch gut. Aber du wirst mir zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass Grace eigentlich sehr freundlich, sehr positiv ist, nicht wahr?"

Ich nicke und es ist nur ein klitzekleines Bisschen widerwillig.

„Ich weiß, wie jung Grace noch ist", fährt Michael fort, „und ich weiß auch, wie schwer es für sie sein wird, so weit weg von euch. Deswegen habe ich mich um die Pfarrei von Glen beworben, obwohl ich gerne in den Westen gegangen wäre. Hier hat sie wenigstens etwas Familie. Was du nur verstehen musst, ist… letzten Sommer, da gab es einen Moment, da wusste ich plötzlich, wenn es jemals einen Ort geben soll, denn ich ‚Zuhause' nennen kann, dann muss Grace darin sein. Das ist es halt. Das ist der Grund."

Oder anders gesagt: er liebt sie.

Michael schweigt, scheint alles gesagt zu haben und das hat er auch. Er hat alles gesagt und irgendwie sogar noch mehr.

Und ich bin Grace beinahe dankbar für ihren Anfall. Vorher, da hatte ich nämlich ein dummes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie heiratet, dass sie hierbleibt, aber obwohl ich es immer noch traurig finde, wie weit weg sie sein wird, ist das dumme Gefühl weg.

Was Michael mir nämlich gerade eindrucksvoll bewiesen hat, ist nicht nur, dass er ein wirklich netter, aufmerksamer Mensch ist, sondern dass er Grace _kennt_. Er kennt sie und deswegen liebt er sie und sie ihn und obwohl Liebe für mich etwas sehr, sehr abstraktes ist, finde ich den Gedanken ungemein beruhigend.

„Wie ist dein Urteil ausgefallen?", unterbricht Michael amüsiert lächelnd meinen kleinen inneren Monolog.

„Siehst du ja gleich", gebe ich zurück, bevor ich darüber nachdenke, „und außerdem solltest du jetzt reingehen. Die meisten Gäste sind schon da und Grace kommt sicher gleich."

Tatsächlich sind nämlich während unseres kleinen Gesprächs fast alle geladenen Personen an uns vorbei in die Kirche gegangen und wir haben den ein oder anderen interessierten Blick geerntet.

„Dann sollte ich wohl wirklich besser gehen", stimmt Michael zu, sichtlich amüsiert, und ich glaube, er weiß, das mein ‚Urteil' zu seinen Gunsten ausgefallen sein.

Auch gut. Eine gesunde Person Selbstsicherheit hat noch niemandem geschadet. Betonung auf ‚gesund'.

Michael entschwindet also nach drinnen und ich bleibe auf der Bank zurück, beobachte die letzten Nachzügler und es vergehen noch einige Minuten, bevor ich endlich Onkel Shirleys Auto vorfahren sehe, mit dem Dad, Grace, Mum, Anna und Cathy zur Kirche kommen wollten.

Die letzten drei stürzen sich dann auch sofort auf mich – Wo ich denn gewesen sei? Was ich denn gemacht habe? Wie denn meine Haare aussähen? – aber ich muss sagen, dass ich nicht mal einen Gedanken für sie habe.

Stattdessen suche ich den Blick von Grace, der Dad gerade aus dem Auto hilft und die wirklich wunderschön aussieht. Sie sieht mich an, ihre Augen fragend, suchend auf meinem Gesicht.

Als Antwort grinse ich sie einfach nur an, zeige ihr kurz meinen nach oben gereckten Daumen und zwinkere ihr zu, während Mum immer noch verzweifelt an meinen Haaren zupft.

Grace aber lacht, vielleicht das erste Mal heute, und zwinkert zurück und ich muss sagen, mittlerweile habe ich ein richtig gutes Gefühl, was diese ganze Sache hier angeht.

Wird schon schiefgehen, nicht wahr?


	15. Regenwolkental

**Regenwolkental**

„Und, wie gefällt Grace das Eheleben so?", Cathy, die lang ausgestreckt auf dem Rasen liegt, blinzelt zu mir hoch, kneift dann aber schnell die Augen wieder zu, weil die Mittagssonne ihr grell ins Gesicht scheint.

„Ja, erzähl schon", bekommt sie sofortige Unterstützung von einer enthusiastisch nickenden Jade, die im Schneidersitz gegenüber von Cath sitzt, einen halbfertigen Blumenkranz im Schoß.

Ich lasse mir Zeit mit meiner Antwort, weil es ihnen recht geschieht, neugierig wie sie sind, und ja, auch weil ich den ganzen Weg vom Pfarrhaus hier hinunter ins Regenbogental gelaufen bin und es um meine körperlichen Ausdauerleistungen noch nie wirklich gut stand.

Während ich also noch nach genügend Atemluft schnappe, lasse ich mich neben Cathy ins Gras plumpsen und kicke meine Sandalen von meinen Füßen, dorthin, wo einige Meter entfernt schon die Schuhe der anderen beiden liegen.

Die Hochzeit von Grace und Michael, sollte ich vielleicht dazu sagen, liegt jetzt ganze drei Tage zurück und während es in den ersten zwei Tagen allen und jedem verboten war, die beiden Frischvermählten im Pfarrhaus zu „stören", ist es mir heute auf explizite Einladung meiner Schwester gestattet worden, ihr einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten.

Dass Jade und Cathy die ganze Zeit über erwartungsvoll auf meinen Bericht gewartet haben, muss ich wahrscheinlich nicht noch mal extra erwähnen.

„Be-eth!", ungeduldig zieht Cath meinen Namen in die Länge und piekt mir dann mit ihrem rechten dicken Zeh in die linke Wade.

Die Mühe des Augenöffnens macht sie sich dagegen nicht. Nur Jade lässt mich keine Sekunde aus ihren großen blauen Augen, die sie zusammen mit ihren goldblonden Locken immer aussehen lassen wie einen Weihnachtsengel, der sich nur zufällig auf die Erde verirrt hat.

„Naja, es scheint ihr ganz gut zu gehen", gebe ich also Auskunft, und ja, _natürlich_ weiß ich, dass keine der beiden das als nur halbwegs zufriedenstellende Antwort betrachten wird, aber hey, Jade ist der Engel hier, nicht ich.

Jetzt öffnet Cathy tatsächlich ein Auge, aber nur, um mir einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Nicht witzig!", weist sie mich dann sehr entschieden zurecht, denn es ist ihr natürlich völlig klar, dass ich sie nur ärgern will.

„Schon gut", grinsend wehre ich ihren Protest ab und das Auge schließt sich wieder, „also, wo fange ich an?"

„Am Anfang", schlägt Cath lakonisch vor und Jade kichert.

Na warte!

„_Am Anfang schuf Gott Himmel und Erde; die Erde aber war wüst und wild, Finsternis lag_…", beginne ich mit meiner besten Predigerstimme, aber natürlich lässt man mich nicht weit kommen.

Cath hat sich halb aufgesetzt und funkelt mich schlecht gelaunt an. „Lizzie!", ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Fauchen.

Ich hasse es, wenn man mich Lizzie nennt. Oder Liz. Oder Betty. Oder Bess. Oder Bessy. Oder Elly. Oder Eliza. Oder Elizabeth, wo wir gerade dabei sind. Ich hasse es einfach. Das es der Unterschied zwischen Cath und mir. Wir haben beide Namen, aus denen man unglaublich viele Spitznamen ableiten kann, aber während es ihr gleichgültig ist, wie man sie nennt, ist es mir ganz und gar nicht egal.

Man kann mich also damit wunderbar ärgern und sie überhaupt nicht. Was es irgendwie unfair macht.

„Zieh die Krallen ein, Katinka", rettet mich in dem Moment allerdings David, der auf unsere Lichtung geschlendert kommt, Matt im Schlepptau. Was die beiden wohl wieder die Köpfe zusammengesteckt haben? Langsam wird es merkwürdig.

Cathy wirft nur einen bösen Blick zu ihrem Bruder hinüber, als er sich allerdings neben sie setzt, verändert sie ihre Liegeposition so, dass ihr Kopf auf seinen ausgestreckten Beinen zu liegen kommt.

Matt setzt sich zwischen David und Jade, woraufhin unsere sonst so liebe Cousine, die Matt ungefähr ebenso gern mag wie ich, eine kleine Grimasse in meine Richtung schneidet.

„Nun denn, oh große Gloriana, so fahren Sie fort", wendet sich David jetzt mit leicht neckendem Unterton an mich.

David und Ben ist nämlich vor einiger Zeit aufgefallen, dass Cathy und ich beide unsere Namen mit großen weiblichen Herrschern vergangener Zeit teilen. Ich mit Elizabeth von England – daher Gloriana – und Cath mit zwei russischen Zarinnen, besonders aber mit der zweiten natürlich, Katharina der Großen.

Bens weitere Nachforschungen haben zudem ergeben, dass es zwischen den beiden Katharinas in Russland auch eine Zarin Elisabeth gab und eine Anna hat zwischendrin auch mal ein paar Jahre regiert, aber weil von uns keiner die vorher kannte, gelten sie irgendwie nicht so direkt.

Aber ich gewinne trotzdem, weil ich nämlich meinen Namen auch mit der zukünftigen englischen Königin, der jetzigen Prinzessin Elizabeth teile, und das soll mir mal jemand nachmachen.

Okay… wo war ich?

„Wo war ich?", aber da ist der Faden auch schon wieder da, „ah, richtig_… Finsternis lag über der Flut… der _Ur_flut und Gottes Geist schwebte über dem Wasser. Gott sprach: Es werde Licht. Und es wurde Licht. Gott sah, dass das Licht gut war_… und weiter weiß ich nicht."

„Das wurde auch langsam beängstigend", brummt Matt von der Seite, aber er scheint zu grinsen und auch die anderen lachen, ich eingeschlossen. Der kann ja echt ganz witzig sein.

Jade nickt bekräftigend: „Stimmt aber echt! Woher kannst du das, Beth?"

„Schule, wahrscheinlich", überlege ich, weil ich es wirklich nicht mehr genau weiß. Ich merke mir öfters so unsinnige Dinge. Nur Matheformeln, die merke ich mir nie.

Die anderen nicken anerkennend, nur Cathy wirkt nicht beeindruckt. Stattdessen beobachtet sie Jade, die sich verzweifelt nach einer Blume streckt, die sie in ihren Kranz arbeiten will, an die sie aber gerade nicht drankommt. Matt, der näher sitzt und längere Arme hat, könnte sie sofort pflücken, aber er bemerkt es nicht mal.

Also ist es Cathy, die nicht ihren Arm, sondern eines ihrer langen Beine an Matt vorbei ausstreckt – sie ist immer schon größer gewesen als ich, schon seit ich denken kann – und mit den nackten Zehen die betreffende Blume abrupft, sie dann eine lachenden Jade präsentiert, bevor sie das Bein wieder näher anzieht.

Und, ich mag es mir zwar einbilden, aber sieht Matt sich das ganze nicht etwas zu genau an? Ich meine, sie ist hübsch, Cathy, keine Frage, aber er ist ihr _Cousin_. Das ist doch _eklig_!

David ist es ebenfall nicht entgangen, denn ich sehe, wie er eine Augenbraue in Matts Richtung hebt. Der fängt den Blick auf, zuckt dann kaum merklich mit den Schultern. Ist doch nichts dabei, ist doch nichts passiert.

Nur Jade, mit ihrem Blumenkranz beschäftigt, und Cathy selber haben nichts gemerkt. Das ist die Sache mit Cath. Ich meine, sie ist sechzehn jetzt und hübsch und ihr starren öfter schon mal Kerle hinterher, aber sie merkt es nie. Es interessiert sie nicht, weil es sie nicht interessiert, wie sie aussieht.

Sie weiß es natürlich, dass sie hübsch ist, aber es ist ihr egal, es hat keine Bedeutung für sie. Denn, sie mag zwar mitunter verwöhnt sein, ist verdammt stur, aber sie ist einer der uneitelsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Wäre sie hässlich, oder langweilig-normal – wie ich es bin – wäre es nicht bemerkenswert, aber gutaussehende Menschen sind eigentlich immer eitel. Bloß Cath nicht.

Es mag daran liegen, dass sie das Leben immer schon mit einer gewissen Selbstverständlichkeit betrachtet hat. Sie nimmt die Dinge, wie sie kommen, und formt sie sich dann zurecht, plant kaum, sorgt sich nicht, ist unbekümmert, immer. Ich habe mal überhört, wie Ken zu Rilla gesagt hat, sie habe ein unglaubliches, ein unerschütterliches Vertrauen in die Welt, daran, dass es eine _gute_ Welt ist.

Er klang irgendwie völlig verblüfft davon. Ken, meine ich. Vielleicht, weil er schon viel zu viel Schlechtes auf dieser Welt gesehen hat. Aber es macht Sinn. Was hat Cath denn in ihrem Leben jemals schlimmes erlebt? Und, was sollte schon jemals passieren, um ihr diesen Glauben zu nehmen?

Ich meine, heutzutage?

„Beth! Erde an Beth!", reißt mich David grinsend aus meinen Grübeleien und wedelt mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum.

Etwas überrascht sehe ich ihn an.

„Grace", erinnert er mich gnädig, „du wolltest uns von Grace erzählen."

Richtig, Grace.

„Also, ähm… Grace…", beginne ich, ein Füller, damit ich meine Gedanken sammeln kann, „naja, das wichtigste ist ja, dass sie glücklich ist und ich kann euch sagen, dass ist sie, auf jeden Fall. Ihr kennt ja Grace. Sie geht völlig darin auf, in dieser Rolle. Michael sagt, sie hat schon das sämtliche Abendessen für die nächsten zwei Wochen geplant und er schwört, das Pfarrhaus sei noch nie so sauber gewesen. Und das nach drei Tagen Ehe!"

Matt murmelt etwas, was „armer Kerl" gewesen sein könnte oder auch nicht und David neben mit fängt an zu husten, aber es kommt mir so vor, als verberge er ein Lachen.

Hm?

Ich verstehe den Witz nicht. Ehrlich nicht.

„Tolle Flitterwochen", kommt es ziemlich sarkastisch von Cathy, die kurz die Augen öffnet, um von David zu Matt und wieder zurück zu schauen. Anscheinend hat sie mehr begriffen als ich.

„Na, wie dem auch sei", fahre ich fort, als keiner Anstalten macht, mich einzuweihen, „ich glaube mittlerweile wirklich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Ich meine, Grace… sie ist so glücklich, sie strahlt die ganze Zeit übers ganze Gesicht und es ist fast, als würde sie… leuchten oder so."

„Wie schön", seufzt Jade und ihr verträumter Blick schweift in die Ferne.

Ich beuge mich, nehme ihr den mittlerweile fertigen Blumenkranz aus den Händen und arrangiere ihn auf ihren Engelslocken. Jade sieht mich an und lacht, jetzt mehr Feenkönigin als Weihnachtsengel.

„David?", Cathys Stimme lässt mich herumfahren. Sie klingt unsicher… besorgt… beinahe ängstlich. Cathy und _ängstlich_?

Jade merkt es ebenfalls, greift nach meiner Hand, aber ich beobachte Cath. Sie hat sich aufgesetzt, gedreht, kniet jetzt vor David und sieht ihn forschend an.

Er bemüht sich um Ruhe, Contenance, will sich sichtlich nicht verunsichern, aber es ist längst zu spät. Cathy hat gemerkt, dass ihm etwas Sorgen macht, große Sorgen, wie es scheint.

„Ich glaube nur…", beginnt er also langsam, wählt seine Worte genau, „dass Graces Glück vielleicht nicht so lange dauern wird wie sie hofft."

„Mit anderen Worten: Dass ihr Glück in ein paar Tagen Geschichte sein wird. Wochen, wenn wir Glück haben", fügt Matt hinzu und wirkt jetzt ebenfalls ernst.

Worüber reden die?

„Ihr meint… die Nazis und so?", fragt Cathy, die mir einen Schritt voraus ist. Aber es ist plausibel. Wen könnten sie sonst meinen?

David nickt langsam.

Haben sie sich _darüber_ die ganze letzte Zeit immer so ernst unterhalten? Nazis? Politik?

„Krieg?"

Ich merke zu spät, dass ich das Wort ausgesprochen habe, geflüstert nur, aber die anderen haben es natürlich gehört.

Matt seufzt: „Das ist zu befürchten, Beth, ja."

„Aber… aber…", erschrocken sieht Jade von einem zum anderen, „aber Chamberlain und Roosevelt wollen doch keinen Krieg. Sie haben gesagt, es gibt keinen Krieg. Und dieser französische Kerl, dieser…. dieser…"

„Lebrun", hilft David aus.

Jade nickt: „Ja, der, der will auch keinen Krieg."

„Aber wenn Hitler Krieg will, dann ist es egal, ob die anderen wollen. Wenn einer Krieg will, wirklich _will_, dann wird es Krieg geben", erwidert Cathy leise, den Blick abgewandt, bevor sie David ansieht. Es ist nicht klar, ob sie Bestätigung will oder es nicht lieber hätte, er würde ihr widersprechen.

Aber den Gefallen tut er ihr nicht, natürlich nicht. Er würde wohl auch lügen müssen.

„Es kommt ja nicht mal wirklich überraschend", erklärt er, „Dad hat gesagt, er fürchtet diesen Krieg schon seit Jahren und seit letztem Jahr, seit dem Anschluss und der Kristallnacht, mehr denn je. Er hat keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass er ausbrechen wird… und bald."

Cathy runzelt die Stirn. „Und das hat er dir erzählt und mir nicht… weil?"

„Weil du sein Prinzesschen bist, darum. Weil er dich vor dem Leben schützen würde, wenn er könnte", David zuckt mit den Achseln, es sind Fakten für ihn, mehr nicht, „also hat er dich so lange in glücklicher Unwissenheit gehalten wie möglich."

„Ich bin nicht doof, David", faucht Cathy zurück, „ich weiß schon, dass die ganze Situation gefährlich ist, und das seit Jahren, so bescheuert, so verdammt naiv bin nicht mal ich."

Natürlich nicht, wir haben ja alle gewusst, dass da was vorgeht in Deutschland, besonders in den letzten zwei-drei Jahren mit den Annexionen und so, dass haben wir alle mitgekriegt. Aber ich sehe Cath und Jade an und ich weiß, dass sie beide ebenso wenig an Krieg geglaubt haben, wie ich. Vielleicht wollten wir auch nicht daran glauben.

Aber wenn Ken es gesagt hat…

Krieg.

Wirklich?

Krieg?

„Aber es kann doch immer noch alles passieren", versucht Jade zu argumentieren, „man kann ja immer noch verhandeln und Abkommen schließen und…"

„Kann man, bringt aber nichts", unterbricht Matt sie.

Er wirkt ernst, aber merkwürdig gelassen. So, als erschrecke ihn das ganze nicht mal annährend wie uns. Als sei es nur eine logische Konsequenz, eine bloße Fortführung von politischen Gesprächen und nicht die schrecklichste Zukunft, die wir uns nur ausmalen können.

Jade gibt sich nicht geschlagen, wirkt jetzt richtgehend stur: „Es muss ja kein richtiger Krieg werden, nicht wieder letzte damals. Vielleicht ein kleiner Krieg, mit dem wir nichts zu tun haben?"

Aber ihr Satz endet wie eine Frage, also weiß auch sie, dass das nicht möglich ist. Es gibt keinen kleinen Krieg, weil das keinen Sinn macht. Es gibt keinen Krieg oder es gibt eine Wiederholung des Großen Krieges. Das weiß ja selbst ich.

„Ach, red keinen Stuss!", kommt es recht grob von Matt, „es wird Krieg geben, auch wenn du das nichts willst. Und wenn er kommt, dann gehe ich kämpfen, ist ja klar. Für König und Vaterland." Er lacht.

Er _lacht_.

„König und Vaterland", wiederhole ich und schaffe es nicht, die Verachtung aus meiner Stimme zu halten.

Matt wirft mir einen abschätzigen Blick zu: „Du verstehst davon nichts, Beth. Das ist Männersache. Oder David?"

David? Moment. David?

Wir drehen uns alle zu ihm um. Erst wendet er den Blick ab, sieht auf seine Hände, hebt ihn aber dann doch. „Ich bin in 10 Monaten achtzehn und meine Schule ist auch fast rum… und Matt hat recht, wenn es Krieg gibt, dann müssen wir kämpfen. Das ist unsere Aufgabe, dafür sind wir da, oder nicht?", er zuckt mit den Schultern, möglichst unbeteiligt, aber ich kenne ihn, ich weiß, dass er das nicht so locker sieht.

Mein Blick gleitet weiter zu Cathy, die immer noch vor David kniet, auf Augenhöhe, ihn fest ansieht und angefangen hat, den Kopf zu schütteln. Langsam zuerst, dann immer heftiger, als könne sie damit ungesagt machen, was er uns soeben gestanden hat.

„Nein… David, nein… nicht…", in ihrer Stimme ist etwas bittendes, flehendes, beinahe. Sie hebt eine Hand, als wolle sie sein Gesicht berühren, lässt sie aber wieder sinken, sieht ihn nur weiter _an_, bis er sie in den Arm nimmt, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter drückt.

Ich glaube, er hat nur ihren Blick nicht mehr ertragen.

Jade neben mir zittert, ich drehe mich nicht zu ihr um, aber ich glaube, sie weint. Matt markiert weiterhin den großen Soldaten, aber auch er nicht mehr so selbstsicher wie vorhin.

Und ich? Ich frage mich nur, was in den letzten zehn Minuten hier passiert ist. Frage mich, warum sich die Welt plötzlich nichts mehr ganz so gut anfühlt wie noch heute morgen.

Wage nicht, mich zu fragen, was noch kommen wird.


	16. Die Messbarkeit von Schmerz

**Die Messbarkeit von Schmerz**

Es ist schon irgendwie komisch manchmal.

Ich meine, wir sind hier draußen im voll erblühten Regenbogental, die ganze Familie, von Leslie Ford bis hinunter zu Josh und Sam, die Sonne scheint warm und hell zwischen kleinen Schäfchenwolken hindurch, die Vögel liefern sich einen Wettkampf mit Nats Gitarre, wer denn schöner Musik machen kann und es müsste idyllisch sein.

Bloß, das ist es nicht.

Also, es ist nicht so, als würde irgendwer tatsächlich darüber _reden_ oder so, Gott bewahre. Nein, wir tun alle hübsch so, als wäre die Welt in Ordnung und als hätte niemand von uns Angst davor, was das nächste Jahr, der nächste Monat, die nächste _Woche_ bringen wird.

Die kleineren Kinder wissen natürlich wirklich von nichts. Ich glaube, außer uns fünf, die bei der kleinen Unterhaltung vor drei Tagen an genau diesem Ort hier anwesend waren, weiß überhaupt nur Ben noch, wie gefährlich die Lage eigentlich ist. Leon vielleicht, weil er aufmerksam ist, aber sonst keiner.

Naja, Grace natürlich noch, ihren besorgten Blicken auf den guten Michael nach zu urteilen, aber irgendwie zähle ich sie gedanklich nicht mehr zu den ‚Kindern'. Wer verheiratet ist, kann kein Kind mehr sein.

Cathy und ich haben in den letzten paar Tagen immer heimlich in den Zeitungen geblättert, wenn die Erwachsenen damit fertig waren – häufig erst spät am Abend oder gar erst am nächsten Tag – und wir haben auch so manche Stunde zusammen mit Matt und Caths Brüdern vor Matts kleinem Kofferradio verbracht.

Ganz ehrlich, mittlerweile frage ich mich wirklich, wie wir so _blind_ sein konnten. Ich meine, jetzt wo man es weiß, ist es so offensichtlich, obwohl es doch vor einer Woche noch unvorstellbar schien, dass es überhaupt jemals wieder so weit kommen könnte, dass wir in einen Krieg verwickelt werden.

Also, in einen richtigen Krieg, nicht so diese Scharmützel am Ende der Welt, wegen denen Ken früher nie zu Hause war.

Aber, wie hat David es gestern noch so schön formuliert? „Wenn selbst der alte Neville begreift, dass es ernst wird, dann wird es _wirklich_ ernst." Was ziemlich respektlos, aber sicher nicht unwahr ist.

Heute allerdings redet wie gesagt niemand vom Krieg, auch wenn alle daran denken, und stattdessen versuchen wir möglichst unbeschwert zu sein und uns nichts anmerken zu lassen – ein letztes _joie de vivre_.

(Mlle. Duchenne wäre sicher stolz auf mich).

Und trotzdem, unter der ganzen Weltuntergangsstimmung haben wir glaube ich alle noch einen Funken Hoffnung, dass vielleicht doch alles ganz anders kommt, dass dieser Kelch an uns vorbei gehen möge.

Das heißt, wir alle außer Ken, weil Politik für ihn ein Tagesgeschäft ist und Krieg doch nur eine weitere Form von Politik und weil er wahrscheinlich viel mehr weiß als alle sonst. Kein erbaulicher Gedanke, das.

Für den Moment bemüht aber sogar er sich, wie alle, weil das hier unser kleines Familien-Abschiedsfest ist, bevor morgen die meisten wieder nach Hause abreisen, und weil es gut werden muss. Niemand weiß schließlich, wann wir es werden wiederholen können.

„Alles okay?"

Ich drehe mich zu Ben um, der sich an mich herangeschlichen haben muss als ich nachgedacht habe.

„Ja. Ist okay", nicke ich und dann, weil das hier Ben ist und er sich eine ehrliche Antwort verdient hat, „ich mache mir nur Sorgen."

„Wer nicht?", kommt es etwas lakonisch zurück.

Ich nicke wieder, wir schweigen für einige Augenblicke, dann drehe ich mich wieder zu ihm um – es ist das erste Mal, dass mir bewusst auffällt, dass ich mittlerweile zu ihm hochsehen muss.

„Glaubst du, es kommt wirklich so weit?" Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet Ben frage. Ich könnte Dad fragen oder Ken, sogar Mum oder David, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlt sich die Frage bei Ben besser an.

Vielleicht, weil ich weiß, dass er nicht lügen wird.

„Müsste schon ein Wunder passieren", kommt es dann auch zurück, „und das halte ich für nicht sehr wahrscheinlich."

Wahr.

Aber gerade deshalb umso brutaler.

„Wenn es wirklich… Krieg geben sollte, wie kommen wir dann zurück nach England?", erkundige ich mich, weil mir der Gedanke gerade gekommen ist – zum ersten Mal, wie ich gestehen muss.

„Gar nicht", gibt Ben achselzuckend zurück.

Ich sehe ihn nur an, halb skeptisch, halb schockiert. Er grinst.

„Naja, Dad werden die schon ganz schnell rüberholen, der ist ihnen zu wichtig", relativiert er dann, „ich wette, er wird auch deichseln können, dass wir alle mitkommen, aber die Frage ist, ob das zielführend ist."

„Was meinst du mit zielführend?", hake ich nach.

Wieder zuckt Ben mit den Schultern. „Sieh es mal so", versucht er aber doch zu erklären, „das würde für unsere Eltern bedeuten, uns aus der relativen Sicherheit Kanadas zurück in ein Land zu bringen, das nicht nur im Krieg steht, sondern das auch recht bald angegriffen werden wird. Würdest du das an ihrer Stelle tun?"

„Naja… ich verstehe schon, was du meinst, aber…", ich verziehe unwillkürlich das Gesicht, „ich _will nicht_ hierbleiben. Und außerdem", füge ich an, bevor Ben etwas sagen kann, „wo ist der Unterschied? Es sind doch eh alle sicher, dass es – Krieg geben wird, ob wir also ein paar Tage vor- oder nachher in England sind, kommt doch auf das Gleiche raus."

Ben nickt. „Stimmt. Deswegen überlegen sie ja auch, uns direkt hierzulassen. Zumindest dich, mich, Katinka und Anna. David wird eh bald achtzehn und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Dad zumindest will, dass er seine Schule vernünftig fertig macht, bevor er Soldat spielen geht."

Soldat spielen. Wie das klingt!

„Woher willst _du_ das denn so genau wissen?", erkundige ich mich vielleicht etwas zu scharf. Manchmal nervt es mich aber auch wirklich, wie Ben sich aufführen kann. So besserwisserisch. Dabei ist er erst vierzehn!

„Ich hab sie drüber reden hören", gibt er ganz friedlich zurück. Ben zu provozieren ist etwas, an dem sogar Cathy regelmäßig scheitert und die kriegt sonst jeden auf die Palme, wenn sie es nur darauf anlegt (ja, mich eingeschlossen).

„Ja… und? Wie haben sie sich entschieden?", hake ich nach, als Ben nicht weiter ausführt.

„Haben sie nicht", gibt Ben zurück, „ich glaube, sie wollen noch abwarten. Ich meine, hierhin zurückschicken können sie uns im Zweifelsfall immer noch."

Na, hoffentlich nicht. Ich meine, ja, Grace ist hier und der große Rest unserer Familie und es ist ganz bestimmt sicherer als in London – ob die Nazis wirklich London angreifen? – aber hier zu sein, mit der Gewissheit, dass Mum und Dad zu Hause in Lebensgefahr schweben? Ich kann mir kaum etwas Schlimmeres vorstellen.

„Mach dir keinen zu großen Kopf", bemerkt Ben jetzt und sieht zu mir herunter – _wann_ ist er nur so gewachsen?

„Keinen Kopf machen?", wiederhole ich ungläubig.

„Keinen _zu_ großen", korrigiert er und grinst wieder, „es liegt eh alles nicht in unserer Hand."

Da hat er recht. Wir sind völlig hilflos, so gesehen. Wir können nur still sein und der Dinge harren, die da kommen werden.

„Das macht es nicht besser", informiere ich ihn.

Ben schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, tut es auch nicht. Aber sich Sorgen machen, bringt auch rein gar nichts. Es geht einem nachher nur noch schlechter."

Bei jedem anderen Menschen würde das jetzt irgendwie naiv klingen oder gefühlskalt oder gedankenlos, aber bei Ben klingt es genau so, wie es gemeint ist: lebenspraktisch. Es ist einfach ein Fakt, dass Sorgen machen nichts nützt und als solchen hat Ben ihn benannt, wie er es immer macht, völlig wertfrei.

Und weil ich Ben kenne, weiß ich auch, dass er seinen eigenen Rat ebenso wenig wird umsetzten können wie ich. Er macht nämlich manchmal ganz gerne einen auf Roboter, aber im Endeffekt ist er komplett menschlich und sehr einfühlsam zudem, was es ihm, glaube ich, nicht immer leichter macht.

Jetzt gerade wirft er mir noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und schlendert dann weg, hinüber zu David und Matt, für die nächste Kriegsdiskussion dieses Tages.

Ich bleibe alleine zurück, was mir ehrlich gesagt auch ganz recht ist. Mir hat das Gespräch mit Ben ganz schön zu denken gegeben und denken kann ich am besten, wenn man mich in Ruhe lässt.

Von meinem etwas erhöhten Sitzplatz unter einer großen Weide habe ich einen ganz guten Blick über das ganze Tal und damit auf unsere ganze Familie. Wann wohl jemals alle wieder so zusammen sein werden? Und ob überhaupt?

Ben ist jetzt bei Matt und David angekommen und natürlich, wenn, dann sie sind sie die, die zuerst gehen werden. Matt sofort, ganz klar, David wohl im nächsten Juni, aber Ben… er wird erst in dreieinhalb Jahren achtzehn. Kann der Krieg wirklich so lange dauern?

Für Leon und Tristan wären es fünf Jahre. Leon ist gerade dreizehn, Tristan wird es bald. Für Cole, siebeneinhalb. Nicky, fast neun. Aber nein, das geht ja nicht. Das ist ja unmöglich. Das kann ja gar nicht sein!

Matt, ja, Matt wird gehen. David vielleicht, wahrscheinlich, aber doch die anderen nicht. Schon Ben, das wäre… das ist undenkbar. Dreieinhalb Jahre Krieg. Wie sollten wir das aushalten?

Und doch, wahrscheinlich habe ich es noch leicht, im Vergleich. Ben und David sind mir zwar beinahe wie Brüder, aber sie sind es nicht wirklich. Ich habe keinen Mann, keinen Sohn, der gehen könnte, nur Dad und der ist Arzt. Ärzte braucht man noch dringender als Soldaten im Krieg.

Nicht wie Grace, die gerade erst verheiratet ist und ihren Michael doch schon mit sorgenvollen Augen beobachtet. Meine fröhliche, unbekümmerte Schwester, so voller Sorge, obwohl sie doch nur glücklich sein wollte, gerade jetzt.

Ob er wohl wirklich gehen wird? Darf ein Pfarrer überhaupt Soldat werden? Ich sollte mal Ken fragen, bei Gelegenheit, sollte ich ihn mal alleine erwischen. Muss ja keiner mitbekommen.

Für Nan ist es vielleicht noch schlimmer. Der einzige Sohn, das einzige Kind. Und wenn das stimmt, was Grace gesagt hat, mit den Fehlgeburten, dann macht es das irgendwie noch trauriger. Noch tragischer.

Selbst Cath… seit unserem Gespräch vor einigen Tagen, seit David gesagt hat, dass er wohl gehen wird, seitdem hat sich etwas an ihr verändert. Nicht so direkt irgendwie und es ist ja auch nicht verwunderlich, aber irgendwie…

Es war immer normal, dass sie alles zuerst macht und ich ihr dann nach gewisser Zeit folge, aber diesmal wird es anders sein. Weil sie zwei Brüder hat und ich keine und weil ihr Vater Diplomat ist und meiner Arzt.

Wir haben einander immer verstanden, Cathy und ich, aber diesen nervösen, gehetzten Blick in ihren Augen, den sehe ich zwar und begreife ich ihn, rein theoretisch, aber ich habe keine Chance, ihn jemals zu verstehen.

Und doch… am allerschlimmsten muss es wohl für Rilla sein. Wegen David, Ben vielleicht und Ken, natürlich, der auch.

Komisch, ich habe so nie darüber nachgedacht, früher, als Ken so oft weg war. Wahrscheinlich war ich zu klein. Er war immer nur das, ‚weg'. Dass er im Krieg war, gekämpft hat, hätte sterben können, das wusste ich irgendwie schon, aber es war mir nie wirklich bewusst. Ich glaube, selbst Cathy war es damals nicht klar, nicht völlig.

Aber wie muss es für Rilla gewesen sein? Drei kleine Kinder, der Mann in ständiger Lebensgefahr, sie selbst alleine in London, ein Ozean zwischen sich und ihrer Familie, bis dann irgendwann wir gekommen sein, aber selbst das erst nach fast einer Dekade.

Und jetzt, die Drohung eines neuen Krieges, der ihr vielleicht die Söhne auch noch wegnimmt.

Ob Mum wohl froh ist, nur Töchter zu haben? Ich weiß, dass sie und Dad gerne noch ein Kind gehabt hätten, nach Anna. Einen Sohn vielleicht. Geklappt hat es nicht. Sind sie jetzt wohl erleichtert, dass wir nur Mädchen sind?

Oder Nan? Wenn ihre Kinder gelebt hätten und Söhne gewesen wären, die dann in dann in den Krieg gezogen und gefallen wären…

Was ist wohl schlimmer? Die Trauer um ein Kind, das man nie gehabt hat, oder um eines, das man liebt und kennt und dann doch beerdigen muss?

Anders gesagt, kann das Glück, das man empfindet, während das Kind lebt, zumindest ein wenig die Trauer aufwiegen, die man nach seinem Tod empfindet? Oder macht es das nur noch viel schrecklicher?

Gibt es überhaupt eine Antwort auf solche Fragen?

Ich schrecke hoch, als ein Paar Arme sich von hinten um mich legt, aber es ist nur Cathy, natürlich.

„Es ist schlimm", höre ich mich sagen, „da hat dieser Krieg nicht mal angefangen und trotzdem… trotzdem sorgt man sich schon so sehr. Wie ein dumpfer Schmerz, irgendwo tief drinnen, den man nicht richtig benennen kann und der einen doch immer quält."

„Ich weiß", seufzt Cathy und presst ihr Gesicht zwischen meine Schulterblätter, „glaub mir, ich weiß."


	17. Gott schütze euch

**Gott schütze euch **

Ich hätte es nicht gedacht, aber trotz der Unwissenheit und der Sorge in den letzten Monaten, habe ich das Gefühl, wie haben gerade unseren letzten richtigen Sommer hinter uns. Der letzte goldene Sommer für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit.

Ja, es war sicher nicht so golden und unbeschwert wie es hätte sein können, wie es vor drei Jahren wohl auch gewesen wäre, aber es gab genug schöne Momente, freudige, lachende, glückliche Momente.

Da sind die unzählige Stunden, die wir alle am Strand verbracht haben, uns im Sand von der Sonne haben wärmen lassen, im viel zu kalten Wasser geschwommen sind, inklusive der ein oder andere Wasserschlacht, oder in Gemeinschaftsarbeit mit allen Cousins zusammen die größte Sandburg in der Geschichte von Prince Edward Island gebaute haben.

Oder im Regenbogental, das ja eigentlich nur eine kleine grasbewachsene, baumumstandene Senke mit einem Bächlein darin ist, aber das von irgendwoher doch seinen ganz eigenen Zauber hat. Vielleicht sind es die Träume und Hoffnungen von Generationen, die darin gefangen wurden und diesen unscheinbaren Ort zu so viel mehr werden lassen.

Dann gab es natürlich mehrere Tagesausflüge nach Charlottetown, das gar nicht mehr so weit weg erscheint wie noch zur Kindheitszeiten unserer Eltern, oder nach Avonlea, wo Großvater und Großmutter Blythe so aufblühen, das sie einem fast wieder jung erscheinen. Diese ganzen alten Geschichten, über zerbrochene Schieferplatten und eine patschnasse Lilienmaid, werden erst in Avonlea erst wirklich lebendig.

Wie Avonlea scheint auch Glen einem irgendwie wie ein Ort aus einer anderen Zeit, als wäre dort nicht ganz so viel Zeit verstrichen wie im Rest der Welt, seit der letzte Krieg vorbei ist und unsere Eltern einer nach dem anderen flügge geworden sind. Es gibt immer noch die alten Häuser, die gleichen Kirchen, selbst die Lädchen scheinen sicht nicht sehr verändert zu haben, auch wenn einiges dazugekommen ist, ein Hotel zum Beispiel, eine Bankfiliale, eine kleine Bücherei, zwei hübsche Cafés. Selbst die Leute sind irgendwie wunderlich, aber in ihrer Wunderlichkeit immer liebenswürdig.

Man müsste denken, dass wir uns gelangweilt hätten, wir Großstadtkinder, aber das haben wir nicht. Es gab immer etwas zu tun, etwas zu erleben, und sei es nur Eis essen, schwimmen gehen, im Gras sitzen und lesen oder Cathy und Jade dabei zusehen, wie sie den Drew-Jungen die Köpfe verdreht haben, einfach, weil sie es eben konnten.

Und es gab Graces Hochzeit, natürlich.

Die war ein wenig bittersüß, das gebe ich zu, weil uns allen klar war, dass sie nicht mehr mitkommt, dass sie jetzt irgendwie nicht mehr ganz dazugehört, weil sie Michael hat und _er_ jetzt ihre neue Familie ist.

Aber es war wohl ansteckend, ihre Freude, wie glücklich sie war, ihn heiraten zu können, wie glücklich sie immer noch ist. Ähnlich ansteckend wie ihre Tränen, als wir uns einen Tag nach ihrem Geburtstag verabschieden mussten, um rechtzeitig unser Schiff zu erreichen.

Wir haben geheult, wie die Schlosshunde, wir alle. Mum, Grace, ich, selbst Anna und Cathy, auch wenn Cathy behauptet hat, ihr sei etwas ins Auge geflogen und überhaupt läge das nur am Licht und Anna mich gefragt hat, ob ich denn spinne, sie sei ja kein Kleinkind mehr.

Ich glaube, es wird für Grace in gewisser Weise einfacher sein, weil sie zwar ihr Zuhause verlassen musste, aber dafür ein ganz neues Leben beginnt. Sie hat Michael, dann Großvater Meredith, um den sie sich hingebungsvoll kümmert, unsere Großeltern Blythe ganz in der Nähe, Shirley und Abbey, denn auch wenn man von dem ersten nach wie vor wenig sieht, haben Grace und Abbey sich sofort angefreundet, was einen eigentlich nicht hätte überraschen dürfen.

Sie sind immerhin beide recht frisch verheiratet, fast im gleichen Alter, haben eine eher unkonventionelle Hochzeit hinter sich und wünschen sich beide nichts sehnlicher als möglichst rasch möglichst viele Babys. Ich meine, zur Hölle, sie sehen sogar fast gleich _aus_. Doch, ich glaube, diese Freundschaft wird ihnen beiden so einiges erleichtern.

Wir, wir dagegen kehre zurück in unser altes Leben, nur, dass da plötzlich eine Lücke ist, die vorher nicht da war und die wir zu schließen nicht vermögen. Weil es keine Grace mehr gibt, mit ihrer ekligen guten Laune am Morgen, mit ihren hübschen Kleidern und Schminktöpfchen, mit ihren langatmigen Geschichten über all die belanglosen Dinge, mit denen sie ihren Tag verbracht hat, mit ihrem neckenden, unbekümmerten Lachen und ihrer Art, alles um sie herum etwas fröhlicher zu machen.

Sie ist grauer geworden, unsere kleine Nussschale, seit Grace weg ist. Sie hat Farbe verloren.

Aber das mag daran liegen, dass alles grauer ist, hier.

Die Reise war noch in Ordnung, weil ohnehin alle abgelenkt waren und einem Lücken, Veränderungen im Alltag eher auffallen als in ungewohnten Situationen. Wir sind wieder mit dem Zug runter bis New York, dort dann aufs Schiff, die Queen Mary, das größte Schiff der Welt, was besonders Ben und David sehr begeistert hat, und gefahren bis Southampton, weil alle Schiffe in Southampton anlegen, fragt mich nicht warum.

Und dann, ja, dann waren wir Zuhause und irgendwie war es wie ein schlechter Traum, ein Alptraum, aus dem man nicht mehr herauskommt.

Oder nein, es war kein Alptraum. Es war wie aufwachen. Aufwachen aus einem schönen, strahlenden Traum, der einen glücklich macht und Trost gibt und dann, plötzlich, ist er vorbei und man sieht sich um, in der Gegenwart, die so grau und trostlos ist und alles, was man will, ist, wieder einzuschlafen.

Denn ja, wir wussten, was auf uns zukommt, wir wussten, dass trotz aller Hoffnung wohl ein Krieg unausweichlich ist, aber wir haben es nicht so ganz realisiert, bis wir hier waren, zurück Zuhause, wo Hoffnung plötzlich lächerlich erscheint.

Wir haben in Kanada die Nachrichten verfolgt, in den Zeitungen gelesen, Im Radio wir haben diskutiert, uns gesorgt, wir haben jede noch so kleine Andeutung aufgenommen. Auf der Heimfahrt wurde unser Schiff von der HMS Hood, einem Schlachtkreuzer der Navy, begleitet und vor der Ausschiffung wurde jeder Passagier penibel überprüft, aber das alles war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was hier in England los ist.

Als wir in Southampton das Schiff verlassen haben, hat es geregnet.

Das heißt, es hat nicht nur geregnet, es hat gewittert und gestürmt. Irgendwie war es symptomatisch.

Alles hier ist grau. Der Himmel, die Straßen, die Menschen, das Leben. Alles ist grau und geduckt und ängstlich und erwartet den allerletzten, den allerersten Schlag.

Vor zwei Tagen dann, morgens im Radio, die Nachricht, dass die Deutschen Polen angegriffen haben. „Deutschland ist in Polen einmarschiert und hat viele Städte bombardiert. In Großbritannien und Frankreich wurde die Generalmobilmachung befohlen." (1)

Zwei ganze knappe Sätze und so einfach stehen wir vor einem neuen Krieg. Aber was soll man machen? Hitler weiter gewähren lassen? Das geht nicht, selbst Chamberlain muss sehen, dass das nicht geht. Das arme, kleine Polen. Wird zerquetscht, von beiden Seiten, und ganz ehrlich, wer glaubt schon daran, dass es auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hat? Ganz alleine?

Aber es ist nicht alleine. Diesmal nicht und nur Gott weiß, was das bedeuten wird, ganz am Ende. Für uns, für alle.

Jetzt ist Sonntag, zwei Tage nach dem Einmarsch in Polen und wir sind in Blencathra, sitzen um das Radio herum, hoffen und beten. Auf ein Wunder, wenn schon sonst nichts.

Ken ist nicht hier, er muss wohl mitten in der Nacht angerufen worden sein, hat David erzählt, seitdem hat niemand mehr etwas von ihm gehört. Das bedeutet nichts Gutes, glaube ich.

Rilla ist da und wirft die ganze Zeit nervöse Blicke zur Tür, Dad hat Anna auf dem Schoss, obwohl sie dafür doch längst zu alt ist. Mum hat die Hände ineinander verschränkt, als würde sie beten, aber sie tut es nicht. David stromert unruhig im Raum auf und ab. Ben spielt am Radio herum, dreht an der Lautstärke, an der Antenne, damit wir auch ja nichts verpassen. Cathy hält meine Hand und ich kann nicht sagen, welche kälter ist, meine oder ihre.

Wir sind schon seid Stunden hier, sitzen vor diesem Radio, aus dem nun bald entweder Erlösung oder Schrecken verkündet werden können. Um 10 Uhr kam eine Meldung der BBC, die alle unsere Befürchtungen nur noch verstärkt hat, auch wenn ihr Inhalt uns doch schon bekannt war.

„Das folgende offizielle Kommuniqué wurde herausgegeben von 10, Downing Street:

Am ersten September wurde der Botschafter seiner Majestät in Berlin angewiesen, die deutsche Regierung darüber zu informieren, dass, wenn sie nicht bereit sein sollten, der Regierung seiner Majestät im Vereinigten Königreich zufriedenstellend zuzusichern, dass die deutsche Regierung alle aggressiven Aktionen gegen Polen eingestellt hat und bereit sei, ihre Streitkräfte mit sofortiger Wirkung von polnischen Staatsgebiet abzuziehen, die Regierung seiner Majestät im Vereinigten Königreich ohne zu Zögern ihre Verpflichtung gegenüber Polen erfüllen wird. Um neun Uhr heute Morgen hat der Botschafter seiner Majestät in Berlin die deutsche Regierung darüber informiert, dass, wenn nicht bis elf Uhr, britische Sommerzeit, heute, am dritten September, zufriedenstellende Zusicherungen betreffend der obigen Maßnahmen von der deutschen Regierung gegeben wurden und die Regierung seiner Majestät in London erreicht haben, der Kriegszustand zwischen den beiden Ländern von dieser Stunde an existieren wird. Die Regierung seiner Majestät wartet nun auf den Erhalt jedweder Erwiderung der deutschen Regierung. Der Premierminister wird sich um 11.15 Uhr an die Nation wenden." (2)

Und darauf warten wir jetzt. Darauf, dass Chamberlain sich meldet und uns diese Ungewissheit nimmt. Genauso wie unzählige andere Familien, landauf, landab, die auch vor ihrem Radio sitzen und nicht können als beten.

Ich sehe hoch zur Uhr.

11.13.

Das Ultimatum ist vorbei. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch wissen, ob vielleicht irgendwer, irgendwo in Deutschland noch zur Vernunft gekommen ist.

Glauben wir das wirklich? Nach all dem.

11.14.

Cathys Hand klammert sich noch fester um meine, aber sie sieht starr geradeaus, auf das Radio, als könne sie es irgendwie hypnotisieren und es dazu bringen, uns das zu sagen, was wir hören wollen.

Ach, wenn sie es doch könnte!

11.15.

Jetzt müsste… und ja.

„Ruhig!", befiehlt David uns, während er näher kommt und sich auf den Tisch stützt.

Als hätte irgendwer von uns auch nur die Nerven zu sprechen.

Das Radio knackt, Ben dreht noch etwas lauter, dann hören wir Chamberlains Stimme:

„Ich spreche zu Ihnen vom Kabinettraum in 10, Downing Street.  
Heute Morgen hat der britische Botschafter in Berlin der deutschen Regierung eine letzte Mitteilung ausgehändigt, die besagt, dass, wenn wir nicht bis 11.00 Uhr von ihnen hören, dass sie bereit sind, ihre Truppen aus Polen abzuziehen, der Kriegzustand zwischen uns existieren wird. Ich muss Ihnen nun sagen, dass keine solche Zusicherung erhalten wurde und dass, konsequenterweise, dieses Land sich mit Krieg mit Deutschland befindet." (3)

Also doch.

Krieg.

Es ist wie ein Faustschlag, den man kommen sieht, dessen Heftigkeit einen aber dann doch unvorbereitet trifft.

Chamberlain redet noch weiter, aber ihre höre ihn nicht mehr, er sagt Worte, die ich nicht verstehe, die aufzufassen ich nicht in der Lage bin.

Es ist wie in einem schlechten Film.

Ich sehe, wie Mum die Hände vor das Gesicht schlägt, höre ein leises, gequältes Stöhnen von Cathy. Rilla steht auf, setzt sich wieder, ringt die Hände, als wolle sie etwas tun und wüsste nicht was. David sieht das Radio an und nickt, nickt immer schneller und bestimmter, bis er plötzlich aufhört und sich abwendet, in einem Ruck. Ben rührt sich nicht, ist wie versteinert.

„Daddy?", das ist Anna, ganz zaghaft, ängstlich, aber Dad antwortet nicht, drückt sie nur etwas fester an sich und streicht ihr über den Kopf, aber abwesend, seine Gedanken sind nicht mehr hier, sind an Orten, an die wir ihm nicht zu folgen vermögen.

Es ist still im Raum, nur Chamberlains Stimme, eben noch ein unverständliches Summen für meine überreizten Sinne, dringt aus dem Radio hervor, und langsam kann ich wieder sinnvolle Worte bilden, Sätze, die ich verstehe, wenn schon nicht begreife.

„Nun, mag Gott Sie alle beschützen. Mag Er die Gerechtigkeit verteidigen. Denn es sind teuflische Dinge, gegen die wir kämpfen werden – rohe Gewalt, schlechter Glaube, Ungerechtigkeit, Unterdrückung und Verfolgung – und gegen die, da bin ich sicher, Gerechtigkeit siegen wird." (3)

Dann ist es vorbei, so plötzlich, wie es angefangen hat. Aber hat es nicht gerade eben erst begonnen?

Dad dreht das Radio wieder herunter und wir sitzen uns schweigend gegenüber, ohne uns anzusehen, schockiert, ängstlich, entgeistert.

Denn ja, wir wussten es.

Aber wir haben es nicht geglaubt.

Bis zum Ende haben wir es nicht geglaubt.

Stille.

Nur das Ticken der Standuhr und Anna, die leise weint.

Weil wir es immer noch nicht glauben. Nicht glauben können.

„Oh Gott", murmelt Rilla dann, „oh Gott steh uns bei."

* * *

(1) übersetzter Auszug aus einer Radiomeldung der BBC vom 1.9.1939, gelesen von Lionel Marson  
Originalauszug:  
_Germany has invaded Poland and has bombed many towns. General __mobilization has been ordered in Britain and France. _

(2) übersetzte Radiomeldung der BBC vom 3.9.1939, 10.00 Uhr, gelesen von Alvar Lidell.  
Originaltext:  
_The following official communiqué has been issued from 10, Downing Stree__t:  
On September the First His Majesty's Ambassador in Berlin was instructed to inform the German government that, unless they were prepared to give His Majesty's Government in the United Kingdom satisfactory assurances that the German government had suspended all aggressive action against Poland and were prepared to promptly withdraw their forces from Polish territory, His Majesty's Government in the United Kingdom would without hesitation fulfill their obligations to Poland. At nine a.m. this morning His Majesty's Ambassador in Berlin informed the German government that, unless not later than eleven a.m., British summertime, today, September the Third, satisfactory assurances to the above effect had been given by the German government and had reached His Majesty's Government in London, a state of war would exist between the two countries as from that hour. His Majesty's Government are now awaiting the receipt of any reply that may be made by the German government. The Prime Minister will broadcast to the nation at eleven-fifteen._

(3) übersetzter Auszug einer Radioansprache vom Neville Chamberlain, damaliger Premierminister, am 3.9.1939, 11.15 Uhr.  
Originalauszug:  
_I am speaking to you from the Cabinet Room at 10, Downing Street.  
__This morning the British Ambassador in Berlin handed the German Government a final note stating that, unless we hear from them by 11 o'clock that they were prepared at once to withdraw their troops from Poland, a state of war would exist between us. I have to tell you now that no such undertaking has been received, and that consequently this country is at war with Germany._

_Now may God bless you all. May He defend the right. For it is evil things that we shall be fighting against - brute force, bad faith, injustice, oppression and persecution - and against them I am certain that right will prevail._


	18. Zerbrechen

**Zerbrechen**

„Ich will aber nicht gehen! Bitte, Mum, ich möchte hier bleiben. Ich will bei euch bleiben. Daddy, bitte!"

Mit Tränenverschmiertem Gesicht blickt Anna von Mum zu Dad und wieder zurück, geradezu flehend, aber sie weiß so gut wie ich, dass sie keinen von beiden umstimmen wird.

Immerhin ist Krieg.

„Liebling", seufzt Mum und streicht Anna über den Kopf, „London ist jetzt einfach nicht mehr sicher. Es wird bestimmt schön sein auf dem Land. Und du hast alle deine Freundinnen bei dir, das ist doch auch nett."

Leere Worte, das ist uns allen klar, aber was soll sie auch sagen?

Seit vor vier Tagen der Krieg erklärt wurde, sind eine ganze Reihe Pläne in Aktion getreten. Pläne, die seit Monaten, teilweise Jahren in irgendwelchen Schubladen schlummern und nur darauf gewartet haben, dass es endlich Krieg gibt und jemand sie umsetzt.

Einer dieser Pläne ist, dass die Kinder aus Großstädten aufs Land verschickt werden, weil man sie dort in größerer Sicherheit denkt. Im Umkehrschluss heißt das natürlich, dass man einen Angriff auf die Großstädte erwartet, aber der Gedanke ist so irrsinnig, so völlig _absurd_, dass ich ihn gar nicht mal zu Ende denken mag.

Unsere Schule haben sie ebenfalls weitgehend geschlossen. Alle Schüler der jüngeren Jahrgänge werden heute nach Ashtead in Surrey gebracht. Dort befindet sich eine unserer Partnerschulen, die City of London Freemen's School, eigentlich ein Internat, wo Anna und die anderen ab jetzt unterrichtet werden.

Ausgenommen von dieser Planung sind aus Kapazitätsgründen nur die beiden Abschlussjahrgänge. Wir werden mit den ältesten Jungs an der City of London School zusammengelegt. Für deren jüngere Klassen hat man wohl Plätze am Marlborough College gefunden, an Bens Schule.

Im Klartext heißt das, dass Anna jetzt also nach Surrey muss. Und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was sie mehr stört, dass sie weg muss oder dass ich bleiben darf.

„Es wird nicht schön werden! Ich werde es hassen!", verkündet sie jetzt gerade unter Schluchzern, „und ich finde es eh gemein, dass ihr mich wegschickt und Beth nicht."

Na bitte, da habt ihr es.

„Niemand schickt dich weg, Anna", entgegnet Mum sofort und versucht, Anna in den Arm zu nehmen, aber die wehrt sich heftig.

„Tut ihr wohl!", beharrt sie, „ihr habt Beth sowieso viel lieber als mich."

Ich sehe, wie Mum den Blick abwendet, kurz die Augen schließt, traurig und verletzt bei dem Gedanken, dass eine ihre Töchter so etwas denken könnte.

Dad hat es wohl ebenfalls bemerkt, denn er tritt jetzt auf Anna zu, geht vor ihr in die Hocke, damit er sie besser ansehen kann, und umfasst ihre Oberarme mit beiden Händen. Nicht so fest, dass es weh tut, aber fest genug, damit sie still hält.

„In Ordnung, Hannah, du wirst mir jetzt zuhören und keine Widerrede!", beginnt er, ruhig, aber ernst und Anna schweigt tatsächlich. Es ist nie gut, wenn Dad sie Hannah nennt – umso mehr, da er den Namen nicht leiden kann. Mum hat ihn damals ausgesucht und Dad hat vom ersten Tag an beschlossen, sie stattdessen Anna zu nennen. Grace und ich haben es natürlich nachgeplappert und da hatte ‚Hannah' keine Chance mehr.

„Wir haben Beth nicht lieber als dich. Wir haben überhaupt keine von euch lieber als die andere", fährt Dad fort, „und das Beth hier bleibt, ist nur, weil sich für sie momentan keine Möglichkeit ergibt, aufs Land zu fahren. Gäbe es die Möglichkeit, würde auch sie gehen – und ich wäre sehr froh darüber. Nicht, weil ich euch wegschicken möchte, sondern weil ich euch in größtmöglichster Sicherheit wissen will. Und für eure Mutter gilt das gleiche."

Mum kommt jetzt ebenfalls wieder näher und legt Anna eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir haben die lieb, Anna, unglaublich lieb. Und du kannst mir glauben, dass wir genauso traurig sind, dass du gehst, wie du es bist. Aber niemand weiß, wie gefährlich es hier in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten sein wird. Wir wollen dich wirklich nur beschützen."

Anna, still geworden, sieht für einen Moment von einem zum anderen, zieht dann geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und wirft erst Dad und dann Mum die Arme um den Hals. Dad drückt sie nur kurz an sich, bevor er sie in Mums Arme weitergibt und aufsteht, aber Mum hält sie länger fest und Anna für ihren Teil klammert sich beinahe an sie.

Dad wirft mir eine Art Halb-Lächeln zu, dass ich mich nicht überwinden kann, zu erwidern, dann kommt er zu mir herüber. Ich glaube, er will etwas sagen, aber wir werden unterbrochen, bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen kann.

„Hallo Elizabeth", ich drehe mich um und blicke in das Gesicht meiner Geschichtslehrerin.

„Hallo Ms. Leighton", grüße ich zurück, erinnere mich dann meiner Erziehung und stelle die Erwachsenen einander vor, „ähm, Dad, das ist Ms. Leighton, meine Geschichtslehrerin… also, jetzt nur noch Annas Geschichtslehrerin, schätze ich… naja, wie dem auch sei… Ms. Leighton, mein Vater."

„James Blythe", stellt Dad sich selber vor und reicht ihr die Hand, „freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen.

Ms. Leighton lächelt geschmeichelt: „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Mr. Blythe. Ich will auch eigentlich gar nicht stören, aber man hat mich gebeten, Bescheid zu sagen, dass der Zug in fünf Minuten abfährt und die Kinder sich an Bord begeben sollen."

Das letzte ist mit einem auffordernden Blick zu mir gesagt und ich fühle mich gezwungen, rasch klarzustellen, dass ich nicht auf diesen Zug gehöre: „Ich fahre nicht mit. Nur meine Schwester, Anna."

Ich nicke in Richtung Anna, die immer noch an Mum geklammert dasteht und jetzt wieder zu weinen angefangen hat.

„Ach, richtig, du bist ja jetzt schon in der zwöften Klasse", Ms. Leighton nickt, „nun, dann sag doch bitte deine Schwester Bescheid. Ist Hannahs Gepäck schon im Zug?"

Dad bestätigt ihr, dass wir es eben hereingebracht haben, dann verabschieden wir uns alle voneinander und Ms. Leighton stöckelt davon, in Richtung der nächsten Familie, der sie Bescheid sagen kann.

„Cath sagt, sie ist sie verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Mann, dass sie wahrscheinlich jeden nehmen würde, der sie haben will", bemerke ich, als sie außer Hörweite ist und eigentlich ist das ja eher nicht meine Art, so zu lästern, aber ich habe den begründeten Verdacht, dass Cathy Recht hat mit ihrer Annahme, was es irgendwie weniger schlimm macht.

Ich kann sehe, wie Dad ein Grinsen unterdrückt: „Sie wird ihrer Mutter wirklich immer ähnlicher."

„Ms. Leighton?", frage ich zurück, verwirrt davon, woher er das wissen könnte.

Dad grinst jetzt wirklich. „Nein, nicht Ms. Leighton", erwidert er und schüttelt den Kopf, „Cathy".

Womit er vielleicht auch nicht ganz Unrecht hat.

Dann ertönt plötzlich die Pfeife des Schaffners über den Bahnsteig, so grell und laut, dass ich unwillkürlich zusammenzucke und mit einem Mal geht alles ganz schnell.

Mum gibt Anna einen letzten Kuss, Dad hebt sie kurz hoch, worüber sie beinahe lachen muss, dann steht sie vor mir, ich umarme ihr, kann ihr noch sagen, dass ich sie lieb habe, dass sie schreiben soll und nicht so viel Unsinn machen, dann kommt eine ebenfalls heulende Fanny Miller heran, Hand in Hand gehen die beiden zum Zug, steigen ein, der Zug fährt ab –

und ich habe wieder eine Schwester weniger.

Merkwürdig, wie das langsam zur Gewohnheit zu werden scheint.

Nachdem der Zug den Bahnhof verlassen hat, stehen wir alle drei noch da und blicken ihm hinterher, selbst als er längst hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwunden ist. Ganz so, als würde das irgendetwas ändern.

Mum ist die erste, die sich bewegt. Sie dreht sich von uns weg, birgt das Gesicht in den Händen und ich kann hören, wie sie leise weint.

Für einen Moment bewegen weder Dad noch ich uns, dann geht er zu ihr hin und legt ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. Mum sieht zu ihm hoch, immer noch Tränen in den Augen.

„Es ist besser so, Faith", Dads Stimme ist so leise, das ich ihn kaum verstehe, „du weißt, dass es besser so ist."

Mum seufzt, nickt dann langsam. „Ich weiß ja. Es ist trotzdem schwer", erwidert sie etwas zögerlich.

„Natürlich ist es das", erwidert Dad nur, legt ihr dann den Arm ganz um die Schultern und dirigiert sie in meine Richtung.

„Tja, jetzt haben wir nur noch dich", bemerkt Mum, als sie bei mir sind, und bemüht sich um ein Lächeln, das nicht ganz gelingt, „zwei Töchter weg innerhalb eines Monats. Muss ein Rekord sein." Kurz schüttelt sie den Kopf, als könne sie es selber nicht ganz glauben.

Ich sehe sie nur an, überlege, was ich sagen soll, was ich sagen _kann_, aber wirklich, was erwidert man auf so etwas?

Mum fährt aber direkt fort, entbindet mich so sehr Pflicht eines klugen, tröstenden Kommentars.

„Trotzdem", bemerkt sie, jetzt mit stärkerer Stimme und ich kann sehen, dass sie sich innerlich strafft, „hätte es schlimmer kommen können. Immerhin seid ihr keine Söhne. Ich danke Gott jeden Tag, dass ihr wenigstens keine Söhne seid."

„Faith…", beginnt Dad, aber Mum schüttelt entschieden den Kopf, unterbricht ihn, bevor er irgendetwas sagen kann.

„Wirklich, Jem, ich meine es ernst. Ich hätte nichts gegen einen Sohn gehabt, aber gerade jetzt bin ich umso froher, keinen zu haben. Wenn ich mir das alles so ansehe… Ich meine, ganz ehrlich? Ich würde um nichts in der Welt Rilla sein wollen."

Dann greift sie nach meiner Hand, als müsste sie mich nah bei sich haben, jetzt, wo doch nur noch ich übrig bin.

Ich glaube, Dad möchte noch etwas sagen, dann entscheidet er sich aber dagegen und weil Mum alles gesagt zu haben scheint und mir nichts mehr einfällt, machen wir uns schweigend auf den Rückweg.

Dort angekommen, in unserer stillen, leeren Nussschale, die mir jetzt noch viel fremder vorkommt, wo nicht nur Grace, sondern auch Anna weg ist, geht Mum direkt nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, Dad murmelt noch eine Entschuldigung, bevor er in seinem kleinen Arbeitszimmer verschwindet und ich bleibe für einen Moment einfach im Flur stehen und weiß nichts mit mir anzufangen.

Erst als Panda angetrottet kommt, seine Schnauze gegen meine Hand drückt und mich mit seinem treuherzigen Hundeblick anguckt, rühre ich mich wieder, gehe in die Küche und setzte fast automatisch Wasser auf, um Tee zu kochen. Mir fällt schlicht nichts Besseres ein.

In der Küche sitze ich auch einige Tage später, Französischaufgaben vor mir auf dem Tisch, als es unerwartet an der Tür klingelt. Es ist recht spät, fast sieben, aber Dad ist immer noch arbeiten und Mum ist vor einiger Zeit zum einkaufen los, also erhebe ich mich widerwillig und gehe zur Tür.

„Lass mich rein, es ist kalt. Und es regnet", begrüßt Cathy mich und drückt sich gleichzeitig an mir vorbei ins Haus.

Sie geht in die Küche, wirft ihren nassen Anorak über einen Stuhl, verzieht beim Anblick der Hausaufgaben kurz das Gesicht, lässt sich auf einen anderen Stuhl fallen und sieht mich dann aufmerksam an.

„Stör ich?", erkundigt sie sich.

Ich schüttele den Kopf, setzte mich ebenfalls. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ist ohnehin zu still hier im Moment", erwidere ich, zucke kurz mit den Schultern, „ich bin über jede Gesellschaft dankbar."

Cathy nickt, sagt aber nichts mehr, scheint mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein. Dann schweigen wir beide, sie hat den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, ich sehe sie erst an, wende mich dann aber wieder meinen Aufgaben zu, um ihr Zeit zu geben.

Einige Minuten verstreichen, in denen Cath einfach dort sitzt und ich mehr schlecht als recht an meiner Übersetzung arbeite, bis ich irgendwann wieder hoch sehe.

„Zerbrechen."

Ruckartig bewegt Cathy den Kopf, sieht mich jetzt an, ziemlich entgeistert. „Was?", fragt sie, offensichtlich viel zu weit weg in Gedanken, um zu verstehen, was ich von ihr will.

„Zerbrechen", wiederhole ich also, füge dann zur Klärung noch hinzu, „auf Französisch." Ein kurzer Deut zu den Blättern vor mir, dem Cath mit den Augen folgt, dann versteht sie und nickt.

„Zerbrechen…", murmelt sie, mehr zu sich selbst, überlegt kurz, bevor sie zu einer Antwort kommt, „müsste ‚casser' sein."

Casser. Natürlich.

„Wusste ich", gebe ich zurück und schreibe das Wort auf. Cathy lächelt ein wenig über meinen Kommentar, steht dann auf und geht zum Eisschrank, um sich ein Glas Milch zu holen.

Ich widme mich dem nächsten Satz, während sie gegen die Anrichte gelehnt dasteht und ihre Milch trinkt, wieder nachdenklich.

„Ich musste kommen", unterbricht sie dann die Stille und als ich sie ansehe, hat ihr Blick etwas gequältes, „ich habe es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten. Es ist… ich weiß nicht, ich kann es nicht mal beschreiben. Dad ist nie da. Wirklich nie. Und wenn doch, redet er kaum und guckt nur besorgt. David verfolgt jede kleinste Regung der Truppen in Polen und hat doch nur schlechte Nachrichten. Mum versucht so zu tun, als sei nichts, aber mal ehrlich, wem will sie was vormachen? Ich kann es kaum ertragen, sie anzusehen. So viel Sorge, so viel _Angst_. Nicht mal Ben habe ich noch."

Sie begegnet meinem Blick mit ihrem, bittend jetzt, und ich weiß, dass sie getröstet werden will, dass sie jemanden braucht, der ihr sagt, dass es okay ist, dass schon alles wieder gut werden will, aber wie soll ich dieser Jemand sein, wenn ich das doch selber viel zu sehr bräuchte?

Statt zu antworten schiebe ich ihr also nur ein Stück Papier über den Tisch hinweg zu, das Telegram, das heute Morgen von Grace gekommen ist. Das Telegram, auf das wir alle gewartet haben, seit vorgestern im Radio der Kriegsbeitritt Kanadas verkündet wurde und von dem wir doch so sehr gehofft haben, es möge uns nie erreichen.

„Michael hat sich gemeldet", informiere ich Cathy dann und selbst in meinen Ohren klingt meine Stimme merkwürdig tonlos.

Cath runzelt die Stirn, versucht es mit Logik, als ob uns das jetzt helfen würde. „Er ist doch Pfarrer. Seit wann nehmen die Pfarrer?"

„Er ist jetzt Militärpfarrer. Bei der Navy. Grandpa wird den Pfarrposten in Glen weiter besetzen, bis Michael zurückkommt", erkläre ich.

Cathy, die sich das Papier genommen hat und es überfliegt, blickt bei meinen Worten hoch, scheint etwas sagen zu wollen, ihre Lippen formen schon das erste Wort, dann stockt sie, schüttelt kurz den Kopf, entscheidet sich dagegen.

Als ob ich nicht weiß, was sie sagen wolle. ‚…_wenn _er zurückkommt.' Als ob ich nicht das gleiche gedacht habe.

Ich gebe Cath einen Moment, um das Telegramm zu lesen. Schließlich lässt sie es sinken, sieht mich durch die Küche hinweg an.

„Matt auch?", fragt sie dann, was überflüssig ist, schließlich hat sie die Bestätigung selber in der Hand.

Ich nicke trotzdem: „Ja. Sergeant bei der Armee. Nan ist verrückt vor Sorge." Ebenso überflüssig wie ihre Frage, auch das steht im Telegramm.

Irgendwie fast so, als würden wir so tun, als würden die Dinge erst dadurch wahr werden, dass einer von uns sie ausspricht. Was würde ich geben, wenn dem nur wirklich so wäre.

Cathy nickt, seufzt, kommt dann wieder näher und setzt sich, legt das Telegramm vor sich auf den Tisch. Wieder schweigen wir, haben nichts mehr zu sagen. Cath starrt auf das Telegramm, ich sehe aus dem Fenster hinter ihr, als gäbe es dort irgendetwas zu sehen.

„So beginnt es also", bemerkt Cathy schließlich leise, sieht mich jetzt direkt an, „so beginnt es".


	19. Um jeden Preis

**Um jeden Preis**

„Und was heißt das jetzt?", fragt David und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die Times vor uns auf dem Tisch.

„Hm… Butter und Zucker?", Cathy wiegt nachdenklich den Kopf, „weniger Kuchen, schätze ich."

David nickt nach kurzer Überlegung. „Zu verkraften", erwidert er dann.

„Und weniger Bacon zum Frühstück", füge ich hinzu und tippe mit dem Finger auf die entsprechende Stelle.

„Zu verkraften", wiederholt Cathy unbekümmert Davids Worte, erntet aber dafür von ihrem Bruder nur einen vernichtenden Blick.

„Kein Bacon? Zu verkraften?", konsterniert schüttelt er den Kopf, „du spinnst ja. Und Chamberlain auch. Wird Zeit, dass Churchill ihm mal ordentlich den Kopf wäscht."

Cath zuckt nur mit den Achseln und wirkt dabei, als würde das Ganze sie nur nebensächlich berühren.

David schüttelt immer noch den Kopf. „Wirklich!", murmelt er, „keinen Bacon." Scheinbar kann er das nicht wirklich begreifen. Cathy verdreht nur kunstvoll die Augen.

„Ich glaube, du tust Chamberlain Unrecht, David", bemerkt in dem Moment Ben und blickt von dem Artikel auf – ‚Rationing To-Day' schreit die Überschrift –, den er scheinbar als einziger von uns tatsächlich gelesen hat.

Seine Geschwister sehen ihn beide dermaßen entgeistert an, als habe er gerade den Verstand verloren. Ich verbeiße mir ein Grinsen. Chamberlain ist eine Art persona non grata im Ford'schen Haushalt – nicht, dass er je wirklich hier gewesen wäre, aber ihr wisst, was ich meine.

„Hier steht, dass die Rationierungen von Morrison veranlasst wurden, nicht von Chamberlain", führt Ben jetzt aus, erreicht damit aber wenig.

„Morrison!", Cathy lacht auf, „Ben, der Mann ist ‚Minister für Nahrung'. Da kann ja schon mal nichts bei herumkommen."

David nickt eifrig: „Außerdem würde der eh nichts machen, was der gute alte Neville nicht abgesegnet hat."

„Als ob Churchill etwas anderes gemacht hätte", springe ich jetzt Ben bei, „im letzten Krieg hatten sie doch auch Rationierungen. Es ist doof, aber vernünftig."

„Das sehe ich ja ein", erwidert David etwas widerwillig, dann wird sein Blick beinahe gequält, „aber Beth… Bacon!"

Er guckt dabei dermaßen verzweifelt, dass wir anderen in Gelächter ausbrechen, in das David ebenfalls einstimmt.

„Ob sie noch mehr rationieren? Ich meine, Bacon, Butter, Zucker… das geht ja alles noch", überlegt Cathy dann.

Ihre Brüder nicken.

„Ist zu erwarten", führt Ben dann aus – woher weiß der eigentlich immer alles? –, „ich denke, alles, was irgendwie tierisch ist. Fleisch, Milch, Käse, Eier… so in die Richtung. Und natürlich die unnötigen Sachen. Kaffee, Schokolade…"

„Sprit ist ja sogar schon seit September rationiert", steuert David noch bei, aber Cathy hört längst nicht mehr hin.

Sie hat sich zum Fensterbrett umgedreht, auf dem ihr Kater Dorian ausgebreitet liegt und uns seit einer halben Stunde geflissentlich ignoriert.

„Hast du gehört, Dorian? Wenn die Fleisch rationieren, gibt es bestimmt kein Katzenfutter mehr. Dann musst du dir Mäuse fangen", verkündet sie ihm, durchaus mitfühlend.

Dorian öffnet ein Auge und bedenkt sie mit einem geringschätzigen Blick.

David lacht. „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, Kitty-Cat. Als ob dieses hochnäsigen Biest sich dazu herablassen würde, eigenhändig eine Maus zu fangen."

„Er wird's schon lernen", gibt Cath achselzuckend zurück, „genau wie du lernen wirst, beim Frühstück auf deinen Bacon zu verzichten, nicht wahr?" Das letzte ist mit einem ziemlich fiesen Lächeln gesagt.

Ben und ich wechseln grinsend einen Blick, während David sich daran versucht, ebenso geringschätzig zu schauen wie Dorian.

Ehrlich gesagt, ich muss zugeben, dass der Kater das deutlich besser kann.

„Wie geht es Anna?", wechselt Cathy dann an mich gewandt das Thema, ihren Bruder einfach ignorierend.

„Ganz gut", antworte ich, „wir hatten gestern einen Brief von ihr. Sie ist immer noch nicht ganz darüber hinweg, dass sie tatsächlich von zu Hause wegmusste, aber in Ashtead gefällt es ihr ganz gut. Hat wohl wirklich alles etwas von einem großen Ferienlager und sie hat Fanny, so schlimm kann es also nicht sein. Bloß, dass sie absolut nicht einsieht, dort zu bleiben, wo doch absolut nichts passiert. Mit dem Krieg, meine ich."

„Außer Polen", erinnert Ben.

Ich nicke: „Außer Polen."

„Es ist schon irgendwie merkwürdig, oder?", bemerkt Cath nachdenklich, „jetzt ist schon seit über vier Monaten Krieg… und so wirklich viel kommt davon bei uns nicht an. Ich meine, ja, Polen, und Finnland auch, aber das hat uns jetzt ja nicht so sehr betroffen."

„Wird noch kommen", erwidert David knapp, aber so bestimmt, dass es keinem von uns einfallen würde, ihm zu widersprechen.

Ben hebt die Zeitung hoch und schwenkt sie einem kurz durch die Luft. „Außerdem ist das hier bei uns angekommen, oder nicht?", erinnert er.

Womit er durchaus Recht hat.

Für einige Augenblicke schweigen wir alle. Cathy streichelt mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck einen widerwilligen Dorian, Ben blättert durch die Zeitung und David starrt mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Tischplatte vor ihm.

Noch während ich ihn beobachte, entspannt sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder. Er sieht hoch, begegnet meinem Blick und lächelt kurz.

„So", bemerkt er dann in die Runde, „wer hat Lust auf Monopoly?"

* * *

Vier weitere Kriegsmonate später und die Situation sieht deutlich anders aus.

Während wir anfangs zwar unruhig waren und besorgt, so war der Krieg, wie Cathy es so schön gesagt hat, nicht wirklich bei uns angekommen. Dafür nähert er sich uns jetzt mit riesigen Schritten.

Es begann damit, dass praktisch alle wichtigen Lebensmittel im Verlauf der letzten Monate rationiert wurden. Dann häuften sich in den Zeitungen und im Radio die Berichte, dass britische Streitkräfte in der Luft und zur See immer häufiger aktiv in den Krieg verwickelt werden. Gleichzeitig kamen auch die ersten Nachrichten von gefallenen oder gefangenen Soldaten.

Und dann, ja dann kam der Mai.

Die Deutschen greifen Norwegen an. Chamberlain stürzt über seine unentschlossene Politik. Churchill wird Premierminister. Am gleichen Tag beginnt der große Deutsche Angriff auf Belgien, Holland, Luxemburg und Frankreich. Von wegen, Sitzkrieg!

So sieht es aus, als ich eines Mainachmittages wie immer von der Schule nach Hause komme, weil die mundänsten Dinge im Leben nun mal immer weitergehen, egal, was mit der Welt sonst geschieht.

Ich schließe also die Türe auf, entledige mich drinnen von Schuhen und Tasche und streichele kurz Panda, der angetrottet kommt, um mich zu begrüßen, sich aber bald wieder trollt, als er merkt, dass ich keine Leckerbissen für ihn habe.

Gerade will ich nach oben in mein Zimmer gehen, da höre ich die Stimme meiner Mutter aus der Küche.

„Gracie hat geschrieben."

Sie spricht nicht mit mir, sondern mit meinem Vater, der Nachtschicht hatte und deswegen heute mal nachmittags zu Hause ist, was selten genug vorkommt. Ich glaube, keiner der beiden hat gehört, dass ich nach Hause gekommen bin und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich sie vielleicht nicht direkt darauf aufmerksam machen muss.

Also bin ich leise und trete näher an die Küchentür.

„Geht es ihr gut?", fragt Dad gerade.

Mum seufzt. „Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich. Sie sagt es nicht, aber ich merke das. Sie vermisst Michael und seit die Nachricht vom uneingeschränkten U-Boot-Krieg gekommen ist, macht sie sich große Sorgen um ihn. Außerdem ist sie einsam. Sie hat zwar Abbey, mit der sie sich wohl sehr gut versteht, meinen Vater, deine Eltern, aber ich glaube, das reicht alles nicht."

„Natürlich. Das ist alles schon schwer genug gewesen, ohne diesen Krieg", erwidert Dad und seufzt ebenfalls.

„Weißt du, Jem, ich denke immer, ich bin doch ihre Mutter, ich muss ihr doch helfen! Sie ist doch eigentlich noch ein Kind! Und es geht ihr nicht gut und trotzdem kann ich nichts tun", Mum klingt, als würde sie mit den Tränen kämpfen, „und nicht mal Anna kann ich helfen. Ich weiß ja, dass es besser ist, dass sie beide sicherer sind, da wo sie sind und dass wir uns um Beth hier am meisten Sorgen machen müssen, aber so fühlt es sich nicht an. Ich meine, ich habe Angst um Beth, genau wie um die anderen, aber allein, dass ich sie jeden Tag sehe, dass ich sehen kann, dass es ihr gut geht…"

Sie bricht ab und für einige Momente hört man nur das Geschirr, das sie spült, leise klirren und dazu irgendeine Melodie aus dem Radio im Hintergrund.

„Mit geht es doch genauso", Dad klingt ebenfalls resigniert, „ein Teil von mir würde am liebsten Grace und Anna zurückholen, obwohl ich doch eigentlich weiß, dass wir uns im Gegenteil bald über eine Unterkunft für Beth Gedanken machen müssen."

Mum lacht auf, aber es klingt gequält. „Beth auch noch, Jem?", fragt sie dann.

„Ken hat da was, oben im Norden, wo er Cathy hinschicken kann, wenn es hier gefährlich wird. Irgendwelche entfernten Verwandten. Er meinte, die hätten sicherlich nichts dagegen, Beth auch zu nehmen. Dann wären die beiden wenigstens zusammen. Ben ist ja im Marlborough erst mal gut aufgehoben", fährt Dad fort, als habe er Mums Frage gar nicht gehört.

„Und David…?", spricht Mum den Gedanken aus, der mir auch gerade durch den Kopf schießt.

„David ist in zwei Woche achtzehn", erwidert Dad schlicht.

Er meint also…?

„Also wird er gehen", es ist nicht mal eine Frage von Mum, nur eine reine Feststellung.

„Ja", bestätigt Dad, „sie haben ausgemacht, dass er die letzten Prüfungen noch fertig macht, aber im Juni wird er sich dann melden."

Wieder einige Sekunden nur Klirren, dann fragt Mum: „Und für Ken ist das okay? David ist doch auch erst ein Kind."

„Ken war fünfzehn Jahre lang Soldat", erinnert Dad sie, „er kann schwerlich seinem Sohn verbieten, sich ebenfalls zu melden, wenn er seinem Land dienen möchte."

„Und was ist mit Rilla? Findet sie das okay?", hakt Mum nach.

Dad seufzt. „Natürlich nicht. Wie könnte sie? Aber… Rilla hat weit mehr Erfahrung mit dem Konzept von Krieg als wir, Faith. Und sie ist stark. Stärker, als ich es ihr jemals zugetraut hätte, damals, als wir noch Kinder waren."

„Sie musste es ja auch sein", wieder so ein humorloses Lachen von Mum, „ich meine, alleine in einem fremden Land, ohne Familie und Freunde, dafür mit drei Kleinkindern, der Mann ständig irgendwo im Krieg und selbst wenn er zu Hause war… naja, wir wissen beide, dass es Zeiten gab, da hatten die beiden durchaus ihre Schwierigkeiten."

Schwierigkeiten? Rilla und Ken?

Aber scheinbar wissen sie es tatsächlich beide, denn keiner führt diese ‚Schwierigkeiten' mehr aus. Als wäre es ein universal anerkannter Fakt, dass es sie gab, und nicht mehr nötig, darüber zu reden.

„Übrigens, Matt hat sich bei mir gemeldet", wechselt Mum dann das Thema, klingt jetzt deutlich entspannter, „er hat bald Urlaub und fragt, ob er vorbeikommen kann."

Richtig, Matt ist seit Dezember hier in England stationiert. Mum hat ihn einmal kurz besucht, aber wir anderen haben ihn bisher nicht zu Gesicht gekriegt.

„Natürlich", gibt Dad zurück, „wir haben ja Platz genug hier."

„Wie wahr…", murmelt Mum, seufzt dann, „arme Nan. Ihr einziges Kind und wo sie doch schon so viel durchgemacht hat… wenn ihm etwas zustößt…"

Wieder beendet sie ihren Satz nicht, aber uns allen dürfte klar sein, was sie sagen wollte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Faith", erwidert Dad leise, „ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Dann schweigen sie wieder und es ist durch dieses Schweigen, durch das mich irgendwann die Stimme von Churchill aus dem Radio erreicht. Es ist sehr leise gedreht, nur als Hintergrundunterhaltung gedacht, deswegen muss ich mich anfangs anstrengen, um etwas zu verstehen, aber langsam werden die Worte klarer.

„Ich habe euch nichts anzubieten außer Blut, Mühsal, Tränen und Schweiß.  
Vor uns liegt eine Qual der schmerzlichsten Art. Vor uns liegen viele, viele lange Monate voller Mühe und Leid. Ihr fragt, was ist unsere Strategie? Ich sage: Es ist, Krieg zu führen, auf See, Land und in der Luft, mit all unserer Kraft und mit all der Stärke, die Gott uns geben kann; Krieg zu führen gegen eine monströse Tyrannei, niemals übertroffen im dunklen und beklagenswerten Katalog der menschlichen Verbrechen. Das ist unsere Strategie. Ihr fragt, was ist unser Ziel? Ich kann mit einem Wort antworten: Sieg. Sieg um jeden Preis, Sieg trotz allem Schrecken, Sieg, egal wie lang und hart der Weg sein mag; denn ohne Sieg gibt es kein Überleben." (1)

Ich würde gerne wissen, wie viele andere Menschen im ganzen Land gerade neben dem Radio stehen und sich fragen, wie hoch dieser Preis am Ende sein wird.

* * *

(1) übersetzter Auszug aus einer Rede vor dem Unterhaus von Winston Churchill, damaliger Premierminister, am 13.5.1940.  
Originalauszug:  
_I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat.  
We have before us an ordeal of the most grievous kind. We have before us many, many long months of struggle and of suffering. You ask, what is our policy? I will say: It is to wage war, by sea, land and air, with all our might and with all the strength that God can give us; to wage war against a monstrous tyranny, never surpassed in the dark and lamentable catalogue of human crime. That is our policy. You ask, what is our aim? I can answer in one word: victory. Victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory, however long and hard the road may be; for without victory, there is no survival._


	20. Charing Cross

**Charing Cross**

Bahnhöfe haben etwas Deprimierendes an sich.

Wirklich, ich habe Bahnhöfe schon immer deprimierend gefunden. Sicher, manchmal passieren hier auch schöne Dinge, Menschen die sich nach langer Trennung endlich wieder sehen oder dergleichen, aber auf jedes fröhliche Wiedersehen kommen mindestens zwei bittere Trennungen und das macht Bahnhöfe deprimierend.

In diesen Zeiten natürlich umso mehr.

Uniformen. Wohin man auch sieht, überall Männer in Uniformen und Frauen in den Kleidern vom letzten Jahr, weil die Stoffrationen niemals für genügend neue Kleider reichen und irgendwie ist alles grau. Die Menschen sind grau, die Züge sind es, selbst der Himmel draußen hängt grau und tief und drückend.

Oder vielleicht kommt es mir nur so vor. Weil meine Stimmung so grau ist wie der Himmel und weil Cathy neben mir dunkelgrau ist, bestenfalls, und weil ihr festgefrorenes Lächeln mir Angst macht.

Matt in Uniform zu sehen war merkwürdig. Matt, der sonst doch nie etwas wirklich ernst nehmen konnte und selbst jetzt noch, als Soldat, den Krieg nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen scheint oder zumindest doch so tut, damit niemand merkt, dass er Angst hat, am wenigsten er selbst.

Er war beinahe eine Woche bei uns und plötzlich war unsere kleine, stumme Nussschale für ein paar Tage voller Leben. Vorher war mir nicht aufgefallen, wie still wir alle geworden sind, bis Matt kam mit seinem zu lauten Lachen und seinen ständigen Scherzen und seiner Art, jeden Raum auszufüllen.

Ich habe Matt nie besonders gemacht. Er war mir immer zu – zu _da_. Zu selbstbewusst, zu einvernehmend, zu mitteilungsbedürftig. Ich bin nichts davon und deswegen habe ich ihn nie sehr gut verstanden. Aber ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich ihn besser.

Weil ich gehört habe, wie er gewitzelt hat, über das schlammige Trainingscamp, die dickleibigen Ausbilder, über das widerliche Essen und über klemmende Gewehre, aber weil ich auch gesehen habe, dass seine Augen nicht mitgelacht haben und weil ich glaube, verstanden zu haben, dass auch Matt mehr ist, als er vorgibt zu sein.

Nun, Matt in Uniform war merkwürdig. David in Uniform ist surreal.

Wir haben es ja alle irgendwie gewusst, dass er gehen würde, sobald er seinen Schulabschluss hat, aber als letzte Woche während des Abendessens das Telefon klingelte und Dad dran ging und wieder zum Tisch kam und sich setzte und erst einmal gar nichts sagte, aber die Stirn so tief gerunzelte hatte, dass wir es sowieso _wussten_, da war es doch ein Schock.

Er ist am Ende zur Armee gegangen, aber nicht zu den Kampftruppen, sondern zum Royal Engineer Corps, also als Techniker.

Cathy sagte, es sei gut, dass er nicht kämpfen müsse, aber ich glaube, sie glaubt nicht mal selbst, dass das irgendeinen Unterschied macht.

Ansonsten hat sie nicht viel gesagt, hat keiner viel gesagt in den letzten vier Tagen.

Ben ist beinahe verstummt, so wenig redet er und versteckt sich nur hinter Büchern, damit er niemanden ansehen muss. Rilla spricht auch nicht viel, aber lässt David kaum aus den Augen, als würde es ihr wehtun, wenn sie ihn nicht sehen kann.

Ken ist sehr sachlich, so wie er es immer ist, aber auch ihm merkt man seine Sorge an, daran, wie er den Kiefer zusammenbeißt, als müsse er verhindern, irgendetwas zu sagen, was er nicht laut gesagt haben möchte. Cathy tut so, als sei nichts, aber das stimmt nicht, natürlich nicht, und vielleicht ist das starre Lächeln, das sie immer aufsetzt, wenn sie daran denkt, lächeln zu müssen, der beste Beweis dafür.

Mum und Dad sind auch sehr besorgt, weil sie David gern haben und die ganze Familie und weil sie viel besser verstehen, was vor ihm liegt als ich oder Ben oder Cath oder sogar als David selbst. Anna, die vor zwei Wochen aus Ashtead zurückgekommen ist, hat eine ganze Nacht lang nur geweint.

Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich mich fühle. David ist mir wahnsinnig wichtig, ich bin praktisch mit ihm aufgewachsen und ich habe Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert, aber dann denke ich wieder, dass er ja nicht _mein_ Bruder ist und dass ich mich deshalb zusammenreißen muss für seine Familie, der es noch viel schlechter gehen muss.

Andererseits habe ich nicht das Gefühl, viel für sie tun zu können.

Der Zug ist mittlerweile eingefahren und um uns herum nehmen die Abschiedsszenen eine neue Intensität an. Ich sehe mich um, weil ich nicht hinsehen will und sehe nur Männer mit Uniformen und einer ungewissen Zukunft.

Ich hasse Bahnhöfe!

Von David habe ich mich gestern schon verabschiedet. Also, natürlich nicht endgültig, aber Bahnhöfe eignen sich nicht für vernünftige Gespräche und ich glaube, er wollte noch ein paar Dinge loswerden, bevor er geht.

David ist merkwürdig ruhig. Nicht diese angespannte, angestrengte, beängstigende Ruhe von Ken und Cathy, bei dem man jeden Moment fürchtet, sie könnten explodieren, aber auch nicht die wortlose, hilflose, bedrückende Ruhe von Rilla und Ben, bei der man nie weiß, ob man trösten soll oder damit alles nur noch schlimmer macht.

Nein, David ist einfach ruhig. Sehr sachlich, sehr gelassen – beinahe friedlich irgendwie, auch wenn das wohl völlig schizophren klingt.

Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er Angst hat.

Wahrscheinlich fragt man so was nicht. Wahrscheinlich sollte man bei solchen Gesprächen betont zuversichtlich sein und nichts Kontroverses sagen, aber irgendwie wäre mir das verlogen vorgekommen, deswegen habe ich gefragt.

„Ich denke schon", hat er gesagt, „ich habe Angst vor dem, was ich sehen und möglicherweise tun werde. Ich habe Angst vor der ganzen geballten menschlichen Grausamkeit. Aber ich glaube, ich habe keine Angst, dass etwas mir mit passieren könnte.

Also, nicht Angst für mich selbst. Das schlimmste, was passieren kann, ist, dass ich sterbe und das wird für die anderen so viel schlimmer sein als für mich. Davor habe ich wahrscheinlich schon Angst. Ich will nicht, dass ihnen das hier noch mehr wehtut, als es ohnehin schon tut."

Was für einen Achtzehnjährigen wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig klug und einfühlsam ist, aber das ist halt David. Denkt immer erst an die anderen und erst zum Schluss an sich.

Ob er Angst vor dem Tod hat, habe ich gefragt.

„Ich würde wohl alles bereuen, was ich nicht die Chance hatte zu tun. Ich meine, es ist eine große Welt da draußen und ich habe so wenig von ihr gesehen. Aber ich denke, im Prinzip ist der Tod nicht so schlimm", hier hat er ein bisschen schief gegrinst, weil er wohl gemerkt hat, wie komisch das klingt, „immerhin merkt man danach nichts mehr."

Ich habe auch gefragt, warum er eigentlich geht. Ich meine, es war irgendwie immer klar, dass er es tun würde, für ihn und für uns alle, aber ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, _warum_ eigentlich.

„Für Ruhm und Ehre und für's Vaterland?", hat er mir angeboten und gelacht, „nein, nicht wirklich. Ich schätze, weil es von mir erwartet wird. Weil diese Gesellschaft von uns erwartet, zu gehen und unseren Teil zu tun, so wie unsere Väter ihren Teil getan haben. Besonders jetzt, nach Dünnkirchen. Dieser Krieg wird sich uns früher oder später alle einverleiben und jeder wird seine Rolle kriegen und wer sich weigert, sie auszufüllen wird mit der Hölle dafür bezahlen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich bloß zu feige, dagegen anzukämpfen."

Und dann, wahrscheinlich die unverschämteste aller meiner unverschämten Fragen, wollte ich wissen, ob es nicht vielleicht auch an seinem Vater liegt.

David hat mich ein paar Augenblicke sehr, sehr nachdenklich angesehen und dann genickt, ganz langsam.

„Du bist ziemlich aufmerksam, oder? Ja, wahrscheinlich ist es irgendwie auch wegen ihm. Er hat nicht ein einziges Mal gesagt, dass er von mir erwartet zu gehen. Er hat sogar gesagt, er erwartet es _nicht_ von mir. Wahrscheinlich stimmt das sogar. Wenn er könnte, würde er selbst gehen, wenn ich dafür hier bleiben würde. Aber auf der anderen Seite würde er, großer Kriegsheld der er nun mal ist, sich wohl auch unglaublich schämen, wenn ausgerechnet sein Sohn ein Drückeberger wäre. Und", er hat kurz mit den Schultern gezuckt, „in meinem ganzen Leben mussten sich meine Eltern meiner noch nie schämen."

Ich bin ziemlich froh, dass er so offen war und versucht hat, mir zu erklären, was er denkt und wieso er seine Entscheidung so getroffen hat und nicht anders.

Irgendwie macht es das ein bisschen einfacher.

Ganz zum Schluss hat er mich noch gebeten, auf Cathy aufzupassen, weil sie, wie er meint, nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen wird. Ein bisschen hat mich das verwirrt, weil Cath doch eigentlich immer viel besser darin war, auf uns zwei aufzupassen als ich es bin, aber vielleicht hat er Recht. Vielleicht bin ich jetzt dran, weil sie nicht mehr kann.

David steht jetzt vor mir, in dieser grässlichen, grässlichen Uniform – wirklich, liebe Armee, khaki? Als ob diese Uniformen und alles, wofür sie stehen, nicht so schlimm genug wären – und nimmt mich kurz in den Arm.

„Halt die Ohren steif, Beth. Und behalt dir deine Träumereien, ja?"

Ich kann kaum nicken, da hat er mich schon losgelassen, ist jetzt bei Cathy und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann berührt er kurz ihre Wange und sagt leise: „Pass auf dich auf. Und denk' dran: manchmal liegt die eigentliche Stärke in der Niederlage."

Er ist weg, bevor Cath fragen kann, was er damit meint – ich sehe ihr an, dass sie ihn ebenso wenig verstanden hat wie ich – umarmt erst Ben, dann seine Eltern, löst sich vorsichtig von Rilla, die ihn kaum mehr loslassen will und springt auf den Zug, im allerletzten Moment, der Schaffner hat längst gepfiffen.

Der Zug fährt an, nimmt ihn mit, ihn und diese ganzen anderen Männer in Uniform und zurück bleiben wir anderen, Familie, Freunde, und ich glaube, keiner weiß so Recht, was jetzt noch zu tun ist.

Am Ende ist es Dad, der Rilla eine Hand auf den Rücken legt und sie Richtung Ausgang steuert und wir anderen folgen, weil es die beste Idee zu sein scheint und außerdem keiner sonst gerade Entscheidungen treffen kann.

Ich gehe neben Ben, der mich kurz ansieht und so etwas wie ein halbes Lächeln zu Stande bringt, aber dann bloß wieder auf seine Schuhe starrt, als könne er sich an deren Normalheit irgendwie festhalten.

Hinter und ist Mum, die Anna an der Hand hat – seit Anna wieder bei uns ist, muss Mum sie immer wieder berühren, wie, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihr kleines Mädchen wieder da ist. Ich höre Anna schniefen, als würde sie gerne losweinen, aber ich glaube, es geht ihr ein bisschen wie mir – auch sie glaubt, nicht das Recht zu haben, jetzt hier Tränen zu vergießen, wo es den Fords doch so viel schlimmer gehen muss.

Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten sagt mir, dass Cathy und Ken unsere kleine Prozession abschließen, wobei beide so Gedankenversunken wirken, dass sie kaum etwas wahrzunehmen scheinen.

Wir gehen schweigend bis vor den Bahnhof, als Ben mich plötzlich am Ärmel zupft und hinüber zum Charing Cross zeugt.

„Wusstest du, dass das Charing Cross eines der zwölf Eleanor-Kreuze ist? Edward I. hat die Kreuze im ganzen Land aufrichten lassen an den Orten, durch die die Begräbnisprozession seiner Frau Eleanor von Kastilien hindurchgeführt hat. Man sagt, er habe ihren Tod sehr betrauert", teilt er mir mit.

Nicht ganz sicher, was er mir damit sagen will, nicke ich nur und Ben wendet sich wieder seinen Schuhen zu. Vielleicht ist das Thema auch einfach nicht wirklich passend im Moment.

In Blencathra angekommen, gehen wir alle in den Salon, nur Ken entschuldigt sich und verschwindet in seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Es ist unnatürlich still, bis Ben kurz das Radio aufdreht, aber es laufen Nachrichten über Hitlers öffentliches Friedensangebot an England vor drei Tagen und Lord Halifax Ablehnung mit der Verweis auf die besetzten europäischen Ländern und Ben schaltet schnell wieder ab.

Mum beginnt über Graces letzten Brief zu erzählen, aber nur Dad hört ihr zu und der hat den Brief selbst gelesen. Er hat einen Arm um Anna gelegt, die sich an ihn kuschelt. Ben sitzt immer noch in der Ecke und starrt jetzt statt seiner Schuhe das Radio an. Cathy steht am Fenster und hat uns den Rücken zugedreht.

Es ist schließlich Rilla, die aus ihrem Sessel aufsteht, unvermittelt und zu einem der Bücherregale hinübergeht. Sie fährt mit dem Finger die Buchrücken entlang, als suche sie etwas bestimmtes, stoppt schließlich uns zieht ein abgegriffenes schmales Büchlein hervor. Sie blättert darin, stoppt schließlich und beginnt zu lesen.

Dad und Mum haben ihr Gespräch abgebrochen und sehen zu Rilla hinüber, ebenso Anna und auch Ben hat den Kopf gehoben, nur Cath ist nach wie vor dem Fenster zugewandt.

Für einen Moment passiert gar nichts, dann –

„Hör auf damit."

Ken steht in der Tür, sieht seine Frau an, verständnisvoll, mitfühlend, ein bisschen resigniert.

„Tu dir das doch nicht an."

Rilla hebt den Blick von dem Büchlein, blinzelt kurz, scheint aber nicht zu verstehen, was er meint, als hätten die Worte ihre Bedeutung verloren.

Also geht er zu ihr hin, nimmt ihr das Buch aus der Hand und legt es auf einen der Beistelltische. Rillas Blick folgt dem Buch, dann hebt sie den Kopf, sieht Ken an und – zerfällt. Zerbricht. Einfach so.

Er scheint damit gerechnet zu haben, denn er fängt sie auf, hält sie fest, legt ihr dann einen Arm um die Schultern und steuert sie sanft Richtung Tür und hinaus.

Wir anderen bleiben regungslos zurück und nachdem die Schritte der beiden auf der Treppe verklungen sind, macht sich bleierne Stille breit.

Ein leises Schniefen aus der Ecke, in der Ben sitzt, löst die Starre. Es ist Cathy, die zu ihm hingeht, ihm kurz über den Kopf streicht und von irgendwoher ein Taschentuch herzaubert, dass sie ihrem Bruder in die Hand drückt.

Ben greift danach, steht dann auf und flüchtete beinahe aus den Raum, die Schultern hochgezogen und immer noch schniefend.

Cathy bleibt neben dem Stuhl stehen, auf dem er saß, uns den Rücken zugewandt. Sie hat die Hände zu beiden Seiten des Körpers zu Fäusten geballt, ihre Fingernägel bohren sich in die Handballen und trotzdem kann sie nicht verhindern, dass die Hände zittern.

Dann, plötzlich, dreht sie sich um, sieht uns an und fragt: „So, wer möchte Tee?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten dreht sie sich zur Türe und verlässt mit schnellen Schritten den Raum, geht nach unten, möglicherweise, um wirklich Tee zu machen. Vielleicht ist Tee kochen eine Tätigkeit genau so gut wie jede andere in ihrer Situation.

„Nun", bemerkt Dad nach einigen Sekunden der Stille.

Anna rutscht auf dem Sofa einige Zentimeter nach unten und legt den Kopf gegen seinen Arm. Sie ist jetzt dreizehn und als sie aus Ashtead zurückkam, schien sie entschlossen, uns allen zu beweisen, wie erwachsen sie schon ist. Aber eigentlich ist sie doch noch ein kleines Kind.

„Sie ähnelt ihm so sehr", sagt Mum da plötzlich nachdenklich, „man denkt es nicht, aber von den dreien kommt sie am ehesten auf ihren Vater."

Sie meint Cathy und ich glaube, sie hat Recht. Man denkt es wirklich nicht, weil Cath immer so fröhlich scheint und unbekümmert und Ken keines von beidem ist, aber in den letzten Tagen ist mir das auch aufgefallen. Sie haben beide diese… ich weiß nicht – nicht Härte, aber… diese Entschlossenheit, niemals schwach zu sein.

Vielleicht hat David das gemeint.

Vielleicht machen Rilla und Ben es richtig – wenn es so etwas wie richtig und falsch gibt. Aber vielleicht ist es einfacher, wenn man trauern kann. Weil der Schmerz nicht weniger wird dadurch, dass man ihn niemandem zeigt.

Gedankenverloren stehe ich von meinem Platz auf und gehe hinüber zu dem Bücherregal. Das Buch, das Rilla gelesen hat, liegt immer noch auf dem Beistelltisch daneben, aufgeschlagen, den Rücken nach oben. Es ist ein Gedichtband und als ich ihn hochhebe, sehe ich, was sie gelesen hat.

Dies ist Charing Cross;  
Es ist Mitternacht;  
Da ist eine große Menge  
Und kein Licht –  
Eine große Menge, ganz schwarz, die kaum flüstert.  
Sicherlich ist das eine tote Frau – eine tote Mutter!  
Sie hat ein totes Gesicht;  
Sie ist gekleidet ganz in Schwarz;  
Sie wandert zum Buchstand und zurück,  
Am Ende der Menge;  
Und zurück und wieder zurück;  
Sie schwankt und wandert.

Dies ist Charing Cross;  
Es ist ein Uhr.  
Da ist immer noch eine große Wolke und sehr wenig Licht;  
Immense Schächte aus Schatten über der schwarzen Menge  
Die kaum flüstert…  
Und da!... Da ist noch eine tote Mutter,  
Und da ist noch eine und noch eine und noch eine…  
Und kleine Kinder, ganz in schwarz,  
Alle mit toten Gesichtern, wartend in den Warteplätzen,  
Wandern von den Türen der Warteräume  
In trüber Düsterheit.  
Dies sind die Frauen von Flandern;  
Sie erwarten die Verlorenen.  
Sie erwarten die Verlorenen, die niemals den Kai verlassen werden;  
Sie erwarten die Verlorenen, die niemals mehr mit dem Zug kommen werden  
Um alle die Frauen mit den toten Gesichtern zu umarmen;  
Sie erwarten die Verlorenen, die tot in Schützengräben und Sperrgittern liegen,  
Im Dunkel der Nacht.  
Dies ist Charing Cross, es ist nach ein Uhr;  
Da ist sehr wenig Licht.

Da ist so viel Schmerz.

L'Envoi:  
Und es war für dieses, dass sie diese Düsterheit ertragen haben;  
Diesen Oktober wie November,  
Den August wie hunderttausend Stunden,  
Und den September,  
Hunderttausend schleppende sonnenbeschienene Tage  
Und der halbe Oktober wie tausend Jahre…  
Oh, die Armen! (1)

* * *

(1) übersetzter Auszug aus dem Gedicht „Antwerp" von Ford Madox Ford (1915):

_This is Charing Cross;  
It is midnight;  
There is a __great crowd  
And no light –  
A great crowd, all black, that hardly whispers aloud.  
Surely, that is a dead woman – a dead mother!  
She has a dead face;  
She is dressed all in black;  
She wanders to the book-stall and back,  
At the back of the crowd;  
And back again and again back,  
She sways and wanders._

_This is Charing Cross;  
It is one o'clock.  
There is still a great cloud, and very little light;  
Immense shafts of shadows over the black crowd  
That hardly whispers aloud…  
And now!… That is another dead mother,  
And there is another and another and another…  
And little children, all in black,  
All with dead faces, waiting in all the waiting-places,  
Wandering from the doors of the waiting-room  
In the dim gloom.  
These are the women of Flanders:  
They await the lost.  
They await the lost that shall never leave the dock;  
They await the lost that shall never again come by the train  
To the embraces of all these women with dead faces;  
They await the lost who lie dead in trench and barrier and fosse,  
In the dark of the night.  
This is Charing Cross; it is past one of the clock;  
There is very little light._

_There is so much pain._

_L'Envoi:  
And it was for this that they endured this gloom;  
This October like November,  
That August like a hundred thousand hours,  
And that September,  
A hundred thousand dragging sunlit days  
And half October like a thousand years….  
Oh, poor dears!_


	21. Blitz und Sturm

**Blitz und Sturm**

Es war ist ganz normaler Nachmittag im September.

Es _scheint_ ein ganz normaler Nachmittag im September.

Dad ist im Krankenhaus, Mum ist auch weg, wahrscheinlich einkaufen, und Anna ist in ihrem Zimmer und tut, was auch immer sie da oben tut.

Und ich, ich… treibe.

Vielleicht war das abzusehen. Man hat uns unseren Schulabschluss ein Jahr früher gegeben, weil Krieg ist und man davon ausgegangen ist, wir würden irgendwie gebraucht werden. Und es ist auch Krieg, natürlich ist Krieg, aber brauchen tut man uns nicht.

Und deswegen treibe ich so vor mich hin, ohne richtiges Ziel und ohne echten Plan, weil es widersinnig scheint, in Kriegszeiten Pläne zu machen.

Dabei können wir von Glück sagen, dass der Krieg bei uns nicht richtig angekommen ist – bisher zumindest nicht. Sicher, ja, da sind Rationierungen und David und die ganzen anderen jungen Männer, die gehen und der Krieg ist das einzige Thema in aller Munde und auf jeder Zeitung. Aber ansonsten geht das Leben weiter, bestmöglich und dabei doch gar nicht so anders als vorher.

Zu Kriegsbeginn hat man uns auf so viele schreckliche Dinge eingestellt.

Sie haben von Bomben geredet und Luftschutzbunker gebaut. Sie haben von Gas geredet und Gasmasken verteilt. Sie haben von Gefahr geredet und Kinder aufs Land verschickt. Und sie haben auch von Invasion geredet, auch wenn ihnen dafür scheinbar keine schnelle Lösung eingefallen ist.

Aber passiert ist bisher nichts.

Um uns herum, ja, da passiert genug, schreckliche Dinge nach schrecklichen Dingen. Dünnkirchen, dieses eine rettende Ende eines Desasters, weil auch nicht vorstellbar scheint, was geschehen wäre, wäre die Evakuierung nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Das Desaster selbst, der Fall Frankreichs, der so schnell kam und doch so unabwendbar. Die ‚Schlacht um Britannien', wie sie sie nennen, bei der die deutsche Luftwaffe versucht, unsere Industrie und unsere Flughafen zu zerstören und die Air Force versucht, sie aufzuhalten und scheinbar niemand gewinnt.

Es passiert genug, aber irgendwie – irgendwie kommt nichts bei uns an. Seit einem Jahr schwebt die Angst über uns, umso stärker seit diesem schrecklichen Mai und diesem grausamen Juni, und man merkt es den Menschen an, wie sie sich wegducken unter dieser drohenden, unsichtbaren Gefahr.

Und doch, wir warten und warten, aber es passiert nichts.

Ich weiß, das sollte mich freuen, es freut mich auch, es erleichtert mich wahnsinnig, aber es macht mir auch Angst.

Manchmal glaube ich nämlich, dass das alles hier nur eine Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist. Und je länger diese Ruhe ist und je stiller, umso schlimmer wird am Ende der Sturm losbrechen.

Seufzend stehe ich vom Sofa auf, gehe in Richtung Küche und spiele mit dem Gedanken, Cath anzurufen, als –

Als der Sturm losbricht.

Für einen Moment stehe ich wie erstarrt im Flur, während mein Kopf versucht, _zu begreifen_, aber ich will nicht, will nicht verstehen und will nicht erkennen und will nicht tun müssen, weil der Gedanke viel zu schrecklich ist, um ihn auch nur zu denken.

Oben auf der Treppe steht Anna und starrt mich an, mit riesigen Augen und angsterfüllt.

Um uns herum heulen die Sirenen.

Es verlangt alles, was ich in mir habe, um mich zusammenzureißen, um dieser hilflosen Starre zu entkommen, um überhaupt zu reagieren. Aber ich schätze, jetzt muss einer von uns erwachsen sein und Anna ist doch bloß ein Kind.

„Zieh –", ich räuspere mich, bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir meine Stimme gehorchen wird, „zieh dir deine Schuhe an."

Anna rührt sich nicht.

„Jetzt!", fauche ich, weil ich selbst viel zu viel Angst habe, als dass ich irgendetwas für sie tun könnte.

Und ja, sie nickt schwach und kommt die Treppe herunter, ganz langsam, viel _zu_ langsam, aber ich bin schon bei unseren Schuhen, werfe ihr ein Paar Sandalen zu – zu kalt, wahrscheinlich, aber Schuhe sind immerhin Schuhe – und ziehe meine eigenen über.

Ich merke, dass es mir leichter fällt, immer nur an den nächsten Schritt, an die nächste Tat zu denken, vielleicht auch, weil die Implikationen einfach viel zu viel sind, als dass ich sie erfassen könnte.

Also tue ich einfach, nehme unsere Jacken von der Garderobe, den Schlüssel vom Regal und greife nach Annas Hand, ziehe sie in Richtung Tür, weil sie immer noch wie in Zeitlupe reagiert und ich dafür keine Geduld habe. Möglicherweise auch keine Zeit.

Anna lässt sich brav mitziehen, bleibt aber im Rahmen der Haustür plötzlich abrupt stehen und entreißt mir ihre Hand. Fragend sehe ich sie an.

„Was ist mit Panda?"

Und ja, unser guter, braver, treuer Panda sitzt im Flur, guckt etwas leidend aufgrund der heulenden Sirenen und wartete auf ein Kommando, wartet darauf, dass wir ihm sagen, was zu tun ist.

Ich drehe mich weg.

„Er kann nicht mit", erwidere ich dann möglichst ruhig.

Ohne hinzusehen, weiß ich, dass sie das Gesicht verzieht, kurz vor einem Heul- oder Wutanfall, was immer ihr im Moment angebrachter erscheint.

„Er _muss_ aber! Er wird sich fürchten, wenn wir weg sind und er ganz alleine. Ich will, dass er mitkommt!", ihre Stimme ist gefährlich schrill und beinahe erwarte ich, dass sie mit dem Fuß aufstampft, aber ich schätze, selbst Anna hat begriffen, dass sie dafür mittlerweile zu alt ist.

Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihr, atme tief durch, bemüht um Ruhe. „Im Luftschutzraum wird kein Platz für ihn sein. Außerdem weiß ich gar nicht, ob die Tiere überhaupt herein lassen", erkläre ich ihr.

„Aber…", beginnt Anna, offensichtlich bereit, das hier in eine echte Diskussion ausarten zu lassen.

„Er ist ein _Hund_, Anna!", unterbreche ich sie scharf, weil ich keine Ruhe mehr für sie habe und weil die Sirenen in meinen Ohren klingeln und weil ich nicht weiß, was passieren wird und weil ich ihn doch eigentlich auch am liebsten mitnehmen würde.

Aber einer von uns muss erwachsen sein, richtig?

Ich greife an Anna vorbei und ziehe die Türe zu, sperre Panda ein und seinen treuen, bettelnden Hundeblick und weiß ganz genau, dass ich nicht hätte anders entscheiden können. Und weiß trotzdem, dass ich diesen Blick nicht vergessen werde, wenn ihm tatsächlich etwas passiert.

Ja, er ist nur ein Hund. Aber er ist auch ein Freund. Und auf eine verrückte Weise bedeutet er Kindheit und ihn zurückzulassen ist umso schrecklicher, weil diese Welt plötzlich Dinge von uns verlangt, für die wir niemals alt genug sein dürften.

Anna hat ihren Protest aufgegeben, folgt mir jetzt stumm zum öffentlichen Luftschutzraum zwei Straßen weiter. Um uns herum sind andere Menschen, alle mit gesenktem Kopf, die Schultern hochgezogen, stumm dem gleichen Ziel entgegeneilend.

Über uns heulen die Sirenen.

Wir erreichen den Luftschutzraum unbeschadet und ich suche uns in einem der kleinen Abteile zwei freie Pritschen nebeneinander. Anna zieht sich auf die eine zurück, wickelt sich die Decke um die Beine und schweigt, also setzt ich mich daneben und schweige auch.

Wir hätten Mum und Dad einen Zettel schreiben sollen, wo wir sind.

Naja, zu spät.

Eine junge Frau schiebt zwei kleine Kinder in das Abteil, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, vielleicht zwei und vier Jahre alt – wobei ich zugegeben noch nie gut darin war, das Alter fremder Menschen zu schätzen. Die Frau nickt mir kurz zu, aber keine von uns hat Energie, irgendetwas zu sagen, also beobachte ich nur, wie sie ihre Kinder auf eine der Pritschen legt und sich dann auf nebenliegende.

Einige Minuten passiert nichts, dann tritt ein älteres Ehepaar in unser kleines Refugium, nickt ebenfalls grüßend und belegt die letzten verbleibenden Liegen. Wir sind alle still, bis auf das kleine Mädchen, das leise weint und sich nicht beruhigen lässt. Der Junge starrt mit stummen Augen um sich.

Die Sirenen heulen weiter.

Ich glaube, dazwischen wie von Ferne das dumpfe Brummen von Motoren zu hören, aber ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, was das heißt. Vielleicht sind es ja doch nur LKWs, Busse vielleicht, vielleicht vertue ich mich ja einfach.

„Meinst du, die kommen zu uns?", höre ich plötzlich Anna neben mir fragen.

Ich drehe mich zu ihr – nicht nur ich, alle in unserem Abteil schauen sie an, selbst das weinende kleine Mädchen –, aber sie weicht meinem Blick aus, sieht an die Decke.

„Die Deutschen", fügt sie hinzu, als ich nichts sage, „die Nazis".

Die Wahrheit ist: Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob die angedrohte Invasion kommen wird. Ich glaube, wissen tut das niemand. Aber viele fürchten es, natürlich. Denn ja, wir alle ahnen, dass zwischen den Deutschen und ihrem Weltreich nur noch England steht, weil Frankreich überrannt ist, genauso wie halb Europa, weil Amerika sich heraushält und die Sowjetunion genauso (wobei Dad ohnehin gesagt hat, den Kommunisten könne man nicht trauen).

Die Nazis haben halb Europa besetzt, mit der anderen Hälfte sind sie verbündet (außer mit den Schweizern, aber die scheinen sich ohnehin immer aus allem herauszuhalten), nur England steht noch da, aber sie steht allein.

Wahrscheinlich ist eine Invasion nur der nächste logische Schritt. Vielleicht nicht direkt, erst mal kommen die Bomben, um uns mürbe zu machen und schwach. Aber wenn die Air Force den Luftkrieg um England verliert, dann ist eine Invasion wirklich nur der logische nächste Schritt.

„Niemals in der Geschichte menschlicher Konflikte haben so viele so wenigen sie viel zu verdanken gehabt." (1)

Wie wahr, Mr. Churchill, wie wahr.

Die Sache ist, ich maße mir nicht an, genug über Krieg oder Kriegsführung zu wissen, um das alles beurteilen zu können. Aber ich schätze, unser Premierminister _kann_ es beurteilen. Immerhin lag es damals schon richtig, bei dem Münchener Abkommen, auch wenn ihm kaum jemand glauben wollte.

Ich rufe mir die Reden von Churchill vom Frühsommer ins Gedächtnis, damals, als Dünnkirchen fiel und die britische Armee evakuiert wurde und dann, später, als _Frankreich _fiel und die britische Armee alleine dastand.

„Wenn auch große Teile Europas und viele alte und berühmte Staaten in die Gewalt der Gestapo und dem abscheulichen Apparat der Nazi-Herrschaft gefallen sind oder fallen werden, wir werden nicht nachlassen und nicht scheitern. Wir werden bis zum Ende gehen. Wir werden in Frankreich kämpfen, wir werden auf den Meeren und Ozeanen kämpfen, wir werden mit erstarkender Zuversicht und wachsender Kraft in der Luft kämpfen, wir werden unsere Insel verteidigen, wie hoch auch der Preis sein wird. Wir werden an den Stränden kämpfen, wir werden an den Landeplätzen kämpfen, wir werden auf den Feldern kämpfen und in den Straßen, wir werden in den Hügel kämpfen, wir werden niemals aufgeben." (2)

Gut, das mit dem Kämpfen in Frankreich war nicht so erfolgreich. Aber sonst – er hat es ja gesagt. Die Insel verteidigen. Und diese Strände, Landungsplätze, Felder, Straßen und Hügel, die liegen ganz sicher nicht irgendwo auf dem Festland.

Churchill zumindest rechnet damit, dass eine Invasion – oder der Versuch davon – zumindest eine Möglichkeit ist, vielleicht eine Wahrscheinlichkeit.

Und er rechnet damit, dass, sollte England tatsächlich besetzt werden, die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, nicht mehr existieren wird.

„Ich erwarte, dass der Kampf um Britannien nun beginnen wird. Von diesem Kampf hängt das Überleben der christlichen Zivilisation ab. Von diesem Kampf hängen unser eigenes britisches Leben ab und das lange Überdauern unserer Institutionen und unseres Weltreiches. Die ganze Wut und die ganze Macht unseres Feindes müssen sich sehr bald gegen uns wenden. Hitler weiß, dass er uns auf unserer Insel brechen muss oder den Krieg verlieren wird. Wenn wir ihm standhalten können, mag ganz Europa befreit werden und das Leben der Welt mag vorwärts gehen in breites, sonnenbeschienenes Hochland.  
Aber wenn wir versagen, dann wird die ganze Welt, einschließlich der Vereinigten Staaten, einschließlich allen, die wir gekannt und gemocht haben, in den Abgrund eines neuen, dunklen Zeitalters versinken, das noch unheimlicher und vielleicht auch langwieriger gemacht wird durch die Lichter pervertierter Wissenschaft. Lasst uns deswegen vorbereitet sein auf unsere Pflichten und uns so verhalten, dass, falls das britische Weltreich und sein Commonwealth für tausend Jahre überdauern werden, die Menschen immer noch sagen werden: Dies war ihre größte Stunde." (3)

Ich bin geneigt, ihm das zu glauben. Wie gesagt, ich verstehe nicht viel davon, aber es erscheint mir logisch. Außerdem weiß ich, dass Dad ihm glaubt und Kenneth ihm glaubt – und der arbeitet immerhin im Kriegsministerium. Oder war es Verteidigungsministerium? Egal, auf jeden Fall sollte er es doch wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antworte ich Anna also, „aber ich glaube, dass sie es zumindest planen. Vielleicht werden sie es auch versuchen. Aber es heißt nicht, dass sie es auch schaffen."

Die Sirenen haben mittlerweile aufgehört zu heulen – nicht, weil die Gefahr vorüber wäre, aber mittlerweile hat wohl jeder begriffen, dass es ernst ist. Sie werden jetzt schweigen, bis es irgendwann vorbei ist und sie ihr „all clear"-Signal geben und wir wissen, dass wir in Sicherheit sind, für dieses Mal.

Aber ohne das Heulen der Sirenen, hört man jetzt das Brummen der Flugzeuge, weit weg zwar, nur die Ahnung eines Geräusches, aber das reicht.

„Sie versuchen es doch schon", gibt Anna zurück. Und was soll ich darauf noch sagen?

Sie starrt weiter an die Decke und ich lege mich ebenfalls auf meine Pritsche. Das Ehepaar unterhält sich mittlerweile leise und die Mutter versucht scheinbar, ihre Kinder in den Schlaf zu summen, dabei ist doch gerade mal später Nachmittag.

Für einige Minuten liege ich einfach da und lausche den Geräuschen in unserem Abteil und darüber hinaus – es müssen 50 oder 60 Menschen hier sein – und versuche, einfach nicht zu denken.

„Hast du mich eigentlich lieb?"

Für einen Moment bin ich perplex. Weil mir der Sprung zu groß ist, vom Schicksal der Menschheit zu – naja, dazu. Und weil mir die Frage so – so – so _absurd_ scheint.

„Natürlich habe ich dich lieb", antworte ich und drehe mich zu ihr um, „du bist meine kleine Schwester. Wie könnte ich dich nicht lieb haben?"

Anna schweigt einige Augenblicke, bevor sie mit ziemlich kleiner Stimme erwidert: „Weil du immer so viel mit Cathy machst. Ich glaube, du hast sie sowieso viel lieber als mich. Und Grace und du, ihr habt mich immer ausgeschlossen. Weil ich zu klein war und zu dumm. Und dann haben Mum und Dad mich weggeschickt…"

„Sie haben dich nicht weggeschickt", unterbreche ich sie, „sie wollten, dass du in Sicherheit bist, falls – naja, falls etwas passiert. Hätten sie gekonnt, hätten sie dafür gesorgt, dass ich auch gehe. Nur ging das eben nicht."

„Aber ich war weg, oder?", gibt Anna zurück, jetzt ein bisschen herausfordernd, „und in der Zeit ist so viel passiert, aber ich war ja nicht da und habe nichts mitgekriegt. Und deswegen tun alle so, als würde ich nichts verstehen. Du auch."

Ich seufze. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie damit hinwill oder wo der Gedanke überhaupt herkommt. Aber ich begreife schon, dass ihr das ziemlich schwer auf der Seele lastet. Wahrscheinlich schon lange. Wahrscheinlich hat es nur diese Situation hier gebraucht, damit sie es endlich aussprechen konnte.

„Ich _habe_ dich lieb, Anna. Mir ist ehrlich gesagt nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich dich nicht lieb haben könnte. Oder du mich nicht. Cathy ist eben meine beste Freundin und als solche ist sie mir wichtig. Sie ist auch fast eine Schwester. Und vielleicht ist dieses ‚fast' auch der Grund, warum ich mich mit ihr nie so oft gestritten habe wie mit Grace oder dir. Manche Situationen, über die wir so oft streiten, ergeben sich mit ihr einfach gar nicht", versuche ich zu erklären, „aber trotz aller Streits und Zankereien, habe ich Grace und dich doch nicht weniger liebt."

Anna schweigt, aber ich weiß, dass sie zuhört, also fahre ich fort.

„Und dass es schwer für dich war, nach Ashtead zu gehen, während wir alle hier waren, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich fand es auch sehr mutig von dir, dass du das geschafft hast", denn ja, das finde ich wirklich, „und ich glaube, niemand möchte, dass du das Gefühl hast, wir würden dich ausschließen oder nicht ernst nehmen oder so."

„Ihr behandelt mich wie ein Kind!", fährt Anna konsterniert dazwischen.

Ich verbeiße mir den Kommentar, dass sie noch ein Kind _ist_ – streng genommen bin ich ja auch noch eins.

Und außerdem – ich glaube, sie hat Recht. Wir schließen sie wirklich aus, zum einen, weil sie so viel jünger ist, aber zum anderen sicher auch, weil sie monatelang nicht bei uns war. Denn, auch wenn niemand das will, eine gewisse Entfremdung ist da manchmal nur schwer zu vermeiden.

„Vielleicht… vielleicht kannst du uns einfach sagen, wenn du dich so fühlst und wir gucken dann, dass wir dich mehr – einbinden?", schlage ich also vor.

Anna runzelt die Stirn, zieht eine Haarsträhne in den Mund und kaut darauf herum. Sie tut das immer, wenn sie sich konzentriert oder über etwas nachdenkt. Es treibt Mum zur Weißglut.

„Ich glaube – ich glaube, das wäre gut", gesteht sie schließlich ein.

„Na siehst du", ich lächele sie an, „wieder besser?"

Sie nickt langsam. „Ja, wieder besser", bestätigt sie dann und erwidert mein Lächeln zaghaft.

Allerdings sieht sie immer noch etwas traurig aus – in ihren Augen schwammen schon seit Beginn des Gesprächs die Tränen, auch wenn sie sie entscheiden wegzublinzeln versucht –, also stehe ich auf und komme zu ihr hinüber.

„Los, rutsch rüber", ich stupse sie in die Seite und Anna macht auch bereitwillig Platz. Ich lege mich neben sie, obwohl es eigentlich viel zu eng dafür ist, und nehme sie in den Arm.

Wir verfallen wieder in Schweigen, weil alles gesagt ist. Weil wir nichts tun können, außer abwarten. Zwar sind wir hier in Sicherheit – ich bin mir zumindest _ziemlich_ sicher, dass wir es sind – und Dad hat in seinem Krankenhaus Luftschutzkeller, das weiß ich und Mum wird sicher auch irgendwo Unterschlupf gefunden haben, da bin ich mir ganz, ganz, _ganz_ sicher – ich _muss_ mir sicher sein –, aber für den Moment können wir nichts tun außer warten und fürchten, was uns erwartet, wenn wir wieder in die echte Welt da draußen treten.

„Ich habe dich auch lieb, Beth", flüstert Anna irgendwann, so leise, dass ich sie fast nicht höre.

Und vielleicht ist es das. Auch wenn unsere Welt vielleicht untergeht, gibt es immer ein paar Dinge, die bleiben. Die uns niemand nehmen kann.

Ja, wahrscheinlich ist es das.

* * *

(1) übersetzter Auszug aus einer Rede vor dem Unterhaus von Winston Churchill, damaliger Premierminister, am 20.8.1940.  
Originalauszug:  
_Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few._

(2) übersetzter Auszug aus einer Rede vor dem Unterhaus von Winston Churchill, damaliger Premierminister, am 4.6.1940.  
Originalauszug:  
_Even though large tracts of Europe and many old and famous States have fallen or may fall into the grip of the Gestapo and all the odious apparatus of Nazi rule, we shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end. We shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender._

(3) übersetzter Auszug aus einer Rede vor dem Unterhaus von Winston Churchill, damaliger Premierminister, am 18.6.1940.  
Originalauszug:  
_I expect that the Battle of Britain is about to begin. Upon this battle depends the survival of Christian civilization. Upon it depends our own British life, and the long continuity of our institutions and our Empire. The whole fury and might of the enemy must very soon be turned on us. Hitler knows that he will have to break us in this island or lose the war. If we can stand up to him, all Europe may be freed and the life of the world may move forward into broad, sunlit uplands.  
But if we fail, then the whole world, including the United States, including all that we have known and cared for, will sink into the abyss of a new dark age made more sinister, and perhaps more protracted, by the lights of perverted science. Let us therefore brace ourselves to our duties, and so bear ourselves, that if the British Empire and its Commonwealth last for a thousand years, men will still say, This was their finest hour._


	22. Die Gabelung des Weges

**Die Gabelung des Weges**

„Nächster Halt – Onibury", verkündet die körperlose Stimme und Cathy erhebt sich seufzend von ihrem Sitz.

„Los, wir müssen raus", fordert sie auf, als weder Anna noch ich Anstalten machen, aufzustehen.

Anna wirft ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu und auch ich kann mir nicht verkneifen, aus dem Zugfenster zu schauen, wo in gemächlichem Tempo Felder und Wiesen vorbeiziehen – von einer Stadt keine Spur.

„Na kommt", versucht Cath es erneut, „ihr könnt mir wirklich nicht erzählen, dass ihr Lust habt, noch länger in einem Zug zu sitzen."

Da hat sie allerdings ein valides Argument. Wir haben eine halbe Weltreise hinter uns.

Erst mit der _Great Western Railway_ von London Paddington nach Oxford. Dann in die _Oxford, Worcester and Wolverhampton Railway_ – die wirklich so heißt, was mir gleich als schlechtes Omen vorkam – mit Umstieg hinter Hereford in die _Shrewsbury and Hereford Railway_ bis – nun ja, bis Onibury, Shropshire.

Die Züge wurden mit jedem Mal älter, wackliger und langsamer und die Landschaft draußen immer – nun, ‚ländlicher' trifft es ganz gut. Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem eine Kuh auf einer Wiese einem bald als Attraktion vorkam.

Wo _sind_ wir hier?

Der Zug kommt zitternd zum Stehen und Cathy, die ihr Gepäck schon zur Tür gezerrt hat, wirft uns erneut einen Blick zu, der keinen Zweifel daran lässt, dass sie es tatsächlich ernst meint.

Wo immer wir sind, es ist das Ziel unserer Reise. Und unser neues Heim, auf unbestimmte Zeit.

Ich greife Anna, die ungläubig aus dem Fenster starrt, am Ärmel und ziehe sie vom Sitz hoch. Eilig klauben wir unsere Gepäckstücke zusammen, buxieren sie zur Türe und purzeln schließlich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Bahnsteig, ein einziges Knäuel aus Koffern, Taschen, Armen und Beinen.

Cathy steht schon dort neben ihrem akkurat aufgereihten Gepäck und beobachtet uns ein wenig zweifelnd, ansonsten ist der Bahnsteig menschenleer.

Es nieselt.

Ein kurzer Pfiff erklingt und hinter uns setzt sich der Zug gemächlich in Bewegung. Vor uns liegt das Bahnhofsgebäude – wobei das eine etwas hochtrabende Bezeichnung ist für das kleine, viktorianische Haus aus braunem Stein, der nicht ganz mit den roten Dachverzierungen harmonieren möchte.

Dahinter ist – nicht mehr viel. Ein paar verstreute Häuser, aber ansonsten nur Felder, Wiesen, ein paar Bäume im Hintergrund.

„Du lieber Himmel", entfährt es mir.

„Hölle", verbessert Anna mich und ich werfe ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, weil sie zwar Recht hat, aber nicht fluchen soll.

„Nun", Cath zuckt mit den Schultern, „Dad sagte, dass es wahrscheinlich ein eher kleiner Ort sein wird."

„_Klein_?", wiederhole ich ungläubig, „das ist nicht _klein_, das ist – drei Menschen und ein Hund ist das. Oder zwei."

Anna nickt eifrig. „Und Schafe", fügt sie hinzu, „gibt es hier Schafe?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob die West Midlands für ihre Schafzucht berühmt sind", erwidert Cathy, sichtlich amüsiert, „allerdings sind wir ziemlich nah an Wales, insofern – warum nicht?"

Mein Schwesterchen verdreht die Augen. Sie hat die Frage ganz offensichtlich nicht ernst gemeint – ‚Schafe' ist bei uns so etwas wie ein Synonym für ‚Ende der Welt' – und dass Cathy ihr ernsthaft antwortet oder zumindest so tut, als antworte sie ernsthaft, nimmt Annas Kommentar die Wirkung, was ihr nicht gerade gefällt.

Ich muss sagen, ich bin auch überrascht, wie gelassen Cath unsere kleine Reise sieht.

Als unsere Eltern uns vor zwei Tagen verkündet haben, sie würden uns jetzt tatsächlich aufs Land schicken – zu unserer eigentlichen Sicherheit, natürlich –, habe ich mit allem gerechnet. Anna hat dann auch wie erwartet einen Wutanfall bekommen, aber Cathy, sonst auch nicht bekannt für ihr friedfertiges Gemüt, außerdem ein Stadtkind durch und durch, hat nur brav genickt und gesagt, das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste.

Wirklich. _Das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste._

Es ist nicht so, als habe sie Unrecht damit. Es ist wahrscheinlich wirklich das Beste. Seit diesem allerersten Angriff vor vier Tagen – wirklich erst vier Tage? –, bei dem die Docks und das East End in Flammen aufgegangen sind, kamen fast ständig deutsche Bomber. Tags. Nachts. Immer.

London ist damit wahrlich kein guter Ort mehr zum Leben. Zum Überleben? Wie dem auch sei.

Hier, auf dem tiefsten Land, an der walisischen Grenze, sind wir dagegen wahrscheinlich so sicher, wie wir es irgendwo auf dieser Insel sein könnten und es ist ja verständlich, dass unsere Eltern uns in Sicherheit wissen wollen. Es macht alles Sinn.

Aber das Cathy, ausgerechnet, das so brav akzeptiert hat und in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht ein einziges Mal aus ihrer ruhigen, gelassenen, still amüsierten Rolle gefallen ist – nun, ich kenne sie beinahe in und auswendig, aber _damit_ hätte ich nicht gerechnet.

Für einen Moment stehen wir alle drei etwas verloren auf dem leeren Bahnsteig. Irgendwo zwitschert ein Vogel, aber ansonsten ist es still. Völlig still. In London ist es nie still und in meinen Erinnerung war es auch in Charlottetown nie auch nur annähernd so still wie hier. Himmel, selbst in Glen ist mehr los!

„Eigentlich sagte Dad, es würde uns jemand hier abholen", bemerkt Cathy dann und wirft einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie wirkt allerdings weder verärgert noch sonderlich ungeduldig, mehr milde überrascht ob der unerwarteten Entwicklung.

„Dann sollen sie sich beeilen", faucht Anna, sichtlich verärgert _und_ ungeduldig und kickt einen kleinen Kieselstein weg, der vor ihren Fußen liegt.

„Wahrscheinlich", sinniert Cath mit einem Blick auf unsere Umgebung, ohne auf Anna einzugehen, „sollten wir froh sein, dass wir nicht in Stanford-on-Avon gelandet sind. Das war noch kleiner, erinnerst du dich, Beth? Vielleicht zehn, zwölf Häuser. Nicht mal einen Bahnhof hatten die."

Sie wirft mir einen Blick zu, erwartet offensichtlich Zustimmung, aber ich kann nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken.

„Stanford-on-Avon", wiederholt sie also geduldig, „als wir vor ein paar Jahren die Iversons besucht haben, in Daventry Hall, da warst du doch dabei."

Tatsächlich, ich erinnere mich dunkel. An einen Kasten von Haus mit viel Kitsch innen drin. An einen steifen Mann und eine vornehme Frau und zwei kichernde kleine Mädchen.

Mir war nur nicht bewusst, dass genau diese Leute unsere Gastgeber sein würden. Man hat uns einfach gesagt, Ken hätte entfernte Verwandte im Norden, die uns aufnehmen würden und in der ganzen Aufbruchshektik habe ich nie daran gedacht, zu fragen, wer diese Verwandten denn genau sind.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", ich nicke langsam, „aber wenn wir hier nicht in – in –"

„Stanford-on-Avon", souffliert Cathy hilfreich.

„In Stanford-on-Avon sind, wo sind wir dann?", vervollständige ich meine Frage.

„In Onibury", wirft Anna wenig hilfreich an und grinst.

Ich werfe ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. _Das_ wusste ich noch selbst.

„Hier in der Nähe muss ihr zweiter Landsitz sein", klärt Cathy mich derweil auf, „wenn ich mich recht entsinne, haben sie auch noch ein Haus in London. Wir waren da mal zum Tee, als ich fünf oder sechs war, aber ich kann mich kaum dran erinnern."

Anna zieht die Nase kraus. „Drei Häuser? Wer braucht denn drei Häuser?", fragt sie.

Cath zuckt die Schultern. „Englischer Landadel, schätze ich. Du wirst nämlich in den nächsten Monaten Gast des Marquess und der Marchioness of Hastings sein. Benimm dich also angemessen", das letzte sagt sie mit einem feinen Lächeln und zwinkert mir kurz zu.

Anna zieht einen Flunsch.

„Und woher kennt ihr die?", führt sie ihre Fragestunde dann weiter – aber soll sie ruhig. Hier passiert ja sonst nichts.

„Der Marquess ist ein Cousin von Dad – zweiten oder dritten Grades, versteht sich. Außerdem ist er irgendwie in den Vertrieb von Großvaters Büchern hier in Europa verwickelt, aber fragt mich nicht, wie genau", Cathy klingt nicht, als würde sie das ganze sonderlich interessieren.

„Welche Bücher?", will Anna sofort wissen.

„Großvater Owen – Dads Vater – war Autor, das weißt du doch, oder?", Cathy wartet Annas zögerliches Nicken ab, bevor sie fortfährt, „und nach seinem Tod vor zehn Jahren oder so hat Dad die Rechte an den Büchern geerbt."

„Verkaufen sie sich denn gut?", schalte ich mich wieder in das Gespräch ein.

Cathy wiegt nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht", gibt sie zu, „ich schätze aber mal, ja. Wir leben ja hauptsächlich davon und wir leben nicht schlecht, also müssen sie sich verkaufen, oder?"

„Aber dein Dad verdient doch auch Geld", wirft Anna sofort ein und ich muss sagen, die Frage hätte ich sonst gestellt.

Cath lacht. „Klar, aber was glaubt ihr denn, was die Regierung seiner Majestät ihren Angestellten zahlt?", sie schüttelt kurz den Kopf, „nicht besonders viel auf jeden Fall. Hauptsächlich kommt Geld über die Bücher und den Rest von Dads Erbe rein. Ein paar Aktienpakete, Firmenanteile und so was, außerdem eine Hand voll Ländereien – die übrigens Teil der Mitgift der markgräflichen Tochter waren, als sie meinen Urgroßvater Ford geheiratet hat. Womit wir auch wieder am Anfang wären."

Ich schätze mal, dass Kens Einkommen sich nicht deutlich von Dads unterscheiden wird, egal, wie blasé Cath darüber redet – wahrscheinlich wird es sogar darüber liegen. Aber deswegen haben die Fords wohl eine kleine Stadtvilla in Mayfair und wir nur ein Reihenhaus in Camden Town. So ist das im Leben.

Anna sieht aus, als würde sie weiterfragen, aber in dem Moment durchdringt ein Geräusch die Stille.

Hufgetrappel.

Automatisch drehen wir uns alle drei in Richtung, aus der das Huftrappeln kommt und tatsächlich biegt einige Sekunden später ein Ponykarren um die Ecke.

Ich muss unwillkürlich an unseren letzten Besuch bei den Iversons denken und an den Royce Rolls, der Ben und David so beeindruckt hat – an dem Grinsen, das Cathy mir zuwirft, sehe ich, dass ihre Gedanken in eine ähnliche Richtung gehen.

Das hier ist wahrlich kein Royce Rolls, vielmehr ein Holzkarren, der nur aus einem schmalen Sitz für den Kutscher und einer breiten Ladefläche besteht, ohne Abgrenzung oder irgendeiner definierten Sitzmöglichkeit. Davor sind zwei struppige braune Ponys gespannt, die gemächlich den Weg entlang auf uns zu trotten.

Auf dem Kutschbock sitzt lässig ein Mann undefinierbaren Alters, dessen Arbeitskleidung aber sicher schon bessere Tage gesehen hat. Sein Gesicht ist von einer Mütze beschattet und er kaut auf einem Strohhalm herum, aber als er sieht, dass wir ihn gesehen haben, hebt er kurz die Hand.

„Nun denn", murmelt Cathy neben mir leise, als das Gespann knarrend neben uns zum Stehen kommt.

Der Mann scheint eine Begrüßung für nicht weiter wichtig zu halten, springt nur vom Kutschbock und beginnt schweigend, unser Gepäck auf die Ladefläche zu werfen.

„Guten Tag", sagt Cath da plötzlich sehr laut.

Der Mann sieht kurz zu ihr hoch und nickt, sagt aber immer noch nicht.

„Mein Name ist Catherine Ford. Meine Cousinen und ich sind Gäste von Lord Hastings", fährt sie fort und beobachtet den Mann aus leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Für einen Moment sieht es so aus, als würde er wieder nicht antworten, nimmt dann aber kurz den Strohhalm aus dem Mund und brummt: „Joseph."

Was dann wohl _sein_ Name ist.

Er dürfte so um die sechzig sein, vielleicht etwas jünger und sieht von Nahem nicht ganz so abschreckend aus. Seine Kleidung ist zwar alt, aber sauber und ordentlich geflickt. Außerdem wirkt er zwar schweigsam, aber nicht direkt unfreundlich.

„Er humpelt", murmelt Anna mir das ganz leise ins Ohr und ja, mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, dass er das linke Bein nachzieht.

Als unser Gepäck verstaut ist, steigt Joseph zurück auf den Kutschbock und deutet uns mit einer Hand, hinten auf der Ladefläche Platz zu nehmen.

Es ist eine ganz schön wackelige Fahrt, aber zum Glück nicht lange. Unterbrochen wird die herrschende Stille nur einmal, als wir an einer Wiese vorbeifahren und Cathy Anna in die Seite stupst.

„Guck mal", murmelt sie grinsend und deutet auf die grasenden Schafe, „das berühmte Shropshire Schaf."

Und es ist klar, dass sie sich den Namen gerade ausgedacht hat – was weiß Cath schon von Schafen? –, aber Joseph vorne nimmt zum zweiten Mal seinen Strohhalm aus dem Mund und bemerkt „gute Rasse", woraufhin wir alle in stummes Kichern ausbrechen.

Ich erinnere mich, dass Daventry Hall von außen nicht so sehr beeindruckend war – nur ein Klotz von Haus auf dem platten Land mit einem Stallblock dahinter –, aber als wir um die letzte Kurve biegen und sich unser neues, temporäres Heim vor uns erhebt, muss ich doch zugeben, ein wenig beeindruckt zu sein.

Ein mächtiges hellbraunes Haus, mit einem wuchtigen Eingangsportal und zwei Seitenflügeln, die in je einem eckigen Turm enden und zusammen einen Innenhof einrahmen, durch dessen schwarzes Eingangstor wir gerade fahren.

Schön ist es nicht, zumindest nicht von dieser Seite, aber beeindruckend schon.

Cathy neben mir nickt beifällig.

„Stanton Park", brummt Joseph, während er die Ponys anhält und vom Kutschbock steigt. Wir sind noch nicht von der Ladefläche geklettert, da beginnt er schon, unser Gepäck abzuladen.

Wir stehen also wieder ein wenig verloren in der Gegend herum, unklar, was genau wir jetzt tun sollen, da hat Joseph auch schon den letzten Koffer abgestellt, steigt wieder auf seinen Karren, wendet die Ponys und entschwindet unserem Sichtfeld.

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen hoch und werfe Cath einen Blick zu, aber sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Danke für das Begrüßungskomitee", grummelt Anna neben mir, „das wäre doch _wirklich_ nicht nötig gewesen."

Cath und ich grinsen und an. Manchmal ist Anna nicht übel.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach – hereingehen?", schlage ich vor, nachdem wir einige weitere Momente unschlüssig herumgestanden haben und die anderen beiden nicken zustimmend. Wir lassen also unser Gepäck erst mal stehen – unwahrscheinlich, dass es hier jemand stiehlt – und gehen auf das Hauptportal zu.

Die schwere Tür lässt sich tatsächlich problemlos öffnen und wir treten ein in einen Raum aus – Holz.

Naja, einen Saal wohl eher, vielleicht eine Halle. Aber aus Holz.

Über drei Stockwerke erstreckt sich der Raum – na gut, die Halle – und alles ist verkleidet mit Holz. Wände aus Holz. Bögen aus Holz. Die Treppe aus Holz. Im ersten Stock läuft eine Galerie um die Länge des Raums – natürlich auch aus Holz. Alles wunderbar verschnörkelt und geschnitzt, aber alles nur aus Holz. Bloß der Kamin am anderen Ende des Raums ist aus Stein, aber das war dann wohl praktischen Überlegungen geschuldet.

Es ist – gewöhnungsbedürftig. Nicht direkt hässlich, bloß ein bisschen, nun – viel. Holz, meine ich.

Außer Holz ist in dem Raum allerdings nicht viel – sicherlich keine Lebewesen. Cathy ruft probeweise ein paar Mal, aber ihre Stimme ist gedämpft, als traue sie sich nicht richtig und weil wir ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei haben, einfach so mir-nichts-dir-nichts weiter in ein fremdes Haus zu spazieren, drehen wir um und gehen wieder nach draußen.

Unser Gepäck wartet artig auf uns.

„Und jetzt?", fragt Anna.

Und weil uns nichts Besseres einfällt, beschließen wir, mal auf der anderen Seite des Hauses zu gucken. Vielleicht sind die Herrschaften ja im Garten uns hören uns deswegen nicht?

Ich muss sagen, die Gartenseite des Hauses gefällt deutlich besser. Es ist immer noch beeindruckend, aber die Architektur wirkt insgesamt harmonischer und – vielleicht das wichtigste – der Garten ist wirklich toll.

Von der erhöhten Terrasse erstreckt sich eine sanft abfallende Wiese, in deren Mitte ein Brunnen steht. An den Seiten wird die Wiese eingerahmt von Bäumen und blühenden Büschen und man erkennt einige Wege, die wahrscheinlich tiefer in den Garten hineinführen. Über den Garten hinaus hat man einen beeindruckenden Blick auf das darunterliegende Tal und dahinter eine Hügelkette.

„Nett", murmele Cath zu und sie nickt zustimmend.

Wir haben jetzt zudem einen Eindruck von der Größe des Hauses bekommen, die von der Vorderseite nicht direkt ersichtlich war. Sagen wir es mal so – ich schätze, Daventry Hall würde hier zwei- oder dreimal hineinpassen.

Und unsere Nussschale wahrscheinlich zwanzig bis dreißig Mal.

Ein Mensch ist hier im Garten allerdings auch nicht zu sehen. Nur drei Hunde springen plötzlich bellend auf uns zu – für einen Moment fürchten wir glaube ich alle drei, dass sie uns als Eindringlinge ausgemacht und vertreiben wollen, aber dann bleiben sie brav vor uns stehen, setzten sich auf ihre Hinterläufe und blicken uns mit ihrem Hundeblick an.

Es sind Labradore. Ein gelber, ein brauner und ein schwarzer.

Cathy, die Hunden nie viel abgewinnen konnte, hat kaum ein Schulterzucken für die drei, aber Anna beginnt sofort, jeden von ihnen gebührend durchzuknuddeln, was sie sich auch gerne gefallen lassen.

Bis plötzlich hinter uns ein scharfer Pfiff ertönt. Sofort springen alle drei Hunde auf und laufen auf einen Mann zu, der jetzt über die Terrasse auf uns zukommt. Er macht eine kurze Handbewegung und die drei sitzen augenblicklich unbeweglich neben ihm.

„Das sind keine _Schoßhunde_", klärt er uns auf und seine Stimme ist – nun, nicht direkt freundlich. Ehrlich gesagt klingt er ziemlich verärgert.

Jetzt, wo er vor uns steht, sieht man, dass er noch gar nicht so alt ist – vielleicht Anfang oder Mitte zwanzig. Er sieht nicht schlecht aus – ich kann sehen, wie Cathy das blitzschnell registriert – groß mit braunen Haaren und ziemlich blauen Augen. Er würde sogar ziemlich gut aussehen, wäre da nicht der abweisende, beinahe feindselige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Zudem macht er keine Anstalten, sich vorzustellen oder sonst etwas zu sagen.

„Es – es tut uns Leid, wir wollten keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten", fasst Cathy sich schließlich ein Herz, die zudem zu unserer inoffiziellen Sprecherin auf dieser Reise geworden ist, „sehen Sie, mein Name ist Catherine Ford und das hier sind meine Cousinen, Elizabeth und Hannah Blythe. Wir sind…"

„Ich weiß, wer ihr seid", unterbricht der Mann sie grob.

Für einen Moment ist Cathy perplex ob so viel Unhöflichkeit. „Nun, in dem Fall…", beginnt sie, weiß aber, aus ihrem Konzept gebracht, offensichtlich nicht mehr weiter und lässt den Satz ins Leere laufen.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitet sich aus. Cath hat den Kopf abgewandt und blickt auf den Garten hinab. Der Mann betrachtet uns weiter, sagt aber nichts und ich bemerke, wie auch mein Blick schweift, überall hin, nur nicht auf dieses abweisende Gesicht.

„Und wer sind _Sie_?", kommt es da plötzlich von Anna, die hinter mir steht. Ich werfe automatisch einen Blick zurück und sehe, dass sie das Kinn vorgeschoben hat und den Fremden böse anfunkelt.

Er hebt eine Augenbraue, lässt einige Sekunden verstreichen, bequemt sich dann aber zu einer Antwort. „Henry Iverson."

Natürlich. Der Sohn des Hauses. Der Cambridge-Student.

„Ihr Vater hat ein sehr schönes Haus, Mr. Iverson – ich meine, Lord Rochford?", ich kann das Fragezeichen in praktisch Cathys Stimme hören, als sie versucht, den Titel richtig hinzukriegen. Und ich erinnere mich auch, dass die ältesten Söhne von Adligen meistens selbst irgendwelche Adelstitel haben. Als Sohn eines Marquess' ist der hier wahrscheinlich ein Earl oder doch zumindest ein Viscount.

„Es ist sehr freundlich von Ihren Eltern, uns so kurzfristig bei sich aufzunehmen", fährt Cath neben mir tapfer fort.

Henry Iverson beäugt sie für einen Moment. „Es ist _mein_ Haus", erklärt er dann, allerdings noch eisiger als eben, „und Victoria ist mitnichten meine Mutter."

Ich kann sehen, wie Cathy unwillkürlich zurückzuckt, aber Henry Iverson nimmt keine Notiz davon, sondern dreht sich abrupt um, schnippst kurz mit den Finger und entschwindet um die Ecke des Hauses, die Hunde dicht auf seinen Fersen.

Als er weg ist, stehen wir alle einige Augenblicke einfach nur da, völlig vor den Kopf geschlagen. Bloß auf Anna ist wie immer Verlass. „Schnösel", faucht sie unserem Gastgeber hinterher und – als wäre das nicht genug – zieht eine furchterregende Grimasse.

„Macht euch nichts aus Henry", erklingt da plötzlich eine neue Stimme hinter uns.

Wir fahren herum und sehen und konfrontiert mit den Töchtern des Hauses – Adelaide und Evangeline, wie ich mich erinnere –, nur dass die beiden deutlich freundlicher aussehen.

Gesprochen hat die ältere der beiden, ein hübsches schwarzhaariges Mädchen von elf oder zwölf Jahren. Ihre Schwester ist sehr blond und sehr zart und sieht aus wie acht, aber ich glaube, sie ist mindestens zwei oder drei Jahre älter als das.

„Er ist nur wütend, weil Vater ihm verbietet, Soldat zu werden. Im Moment ist er eigentlich immer so mies drauf", fährt das Mädchen fort und kommt auf uns zu, ihre Schwester dicht hinter ihr.

„Ich bin übrigens Alice", verkündet sie, als sie vor uns steht, „und das ist Lena."

„Anna", erwidert meine Schwester, weil Cathy sich immer noch nicht von unserer vorherigen Begegnung erholt zu haben scheint, „Beth ist meine Schwester. Und Cathy unsere Cousine."

Alice nickt. „Ja, das wissen wir. Mutter hat uns gesagt, dass ihr kommt. Wir können euch eure Zimmer zeigen. Euer Gepäck ist schon oben", erklärt sie und redet dabei in einer Geschwindigkeit, die man ihr kaum zugetraut hätte.

„Wieso ist euer Bruder kein Soldat? Ich dachte, wir haben Wehrpflicht", erkundigt sich Anna, ohne auf das Angebot mit den Zimmern einzugehen, weil Anna nun mal so ist und eigentlich immer das sagt, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf schießt.

Es ist aber keine Frage, die man einfach so einer Fremden stellt – besonders nicht einem Kind –, deswegen antworte ich schnell. „Die Wehrpflicht gilt nicht für Studenten. Deswegen hat David sich ja auch freiwillig gemeldet – wenn er an die Uni gegangen wäre, wäre er vom Wehrdienst erst mal ausgenommen gewesen. Natürlich hätten sie ihn so oder so eingezogen, wäre er nicht gegangen, aber wenn man sich freiwillig meldet, hat man eine Chance, dass man sich die Waffengattung selbst aussuchen darf", erkläre ich meiner Schwester und werfe ihr gleichzeitig einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Henry studiert nicht mehr", schaltet sich Alice freimütig ein, von Annas Unverschämtheit scheinbar nicht im Mindesten getroffen, „er hat Jura studiert, aber im Juni seinen Abschluss gemacht. Seitdem schleicht er hier griesgrämig herum und verdirbt uns die Laune."

„Und warum wird er dann nicht eh eingezogen, egal was dein Vater dazu sagt?", hakt Anna nach.

Alice zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, Vater hat Kontakte ins Kriegsministerium und die verhindern, dass Henry auf irgendwelchen Listen auftaucht."

Sie sagt das so sicher, so selbstverständlich und so unverblümt, wie es wohl nur jemand kann, der mit dem Selbstverständnis des englischen Adels aufgewachsen ist – man ist nicht wie die anderen und man kennt genug Leute, um sich die Welt zu machen, wie sie einem gefällt.

„Und das hier ist sein Haus, ja?", fragt Anna sofort weiter.

Wirklich, wenn ich einen Penny hätte für jede unverschämte Frage, die Anna in ihrem Leben bisher so gestellt hat, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich reich genug, um mir die Welt auch zu machen, wie sie mir gefällt.

Alice nickt. „Ja, Stanton Park gehört ihm. Wentworth Manor, unser Haus in London, auch. Die hat er von dem Vater seiner Mutter geerbt. Seine Mutter ist nämlich schon bei seiner Geburt gestorben", erklärt sie, „nur Daventry Hall gehört unserem Vater, aber das erbt Henry ja irgendwann auch einmal."

„Deswegen möchte Vater auch nicht, dass Henry Soldat wird", schaltet sich Lena plötzlich mit zaghafter Stimme in das Gespräch ein, wirkt aber selbst überrascht über ihren eigenen Mut und zieht sich sofort wieder hinter ihre Schwester zurück.

„Richtig", bestätigt Alice, „wenn Henry nämlich ohne Erben stirbt, dann kann er uns die Häuser nicht vererben – auch wenn er das bestimmt tun würde –, weil sein Großvater bestimmt hat, dass sie in dem Fall an die Familie seiner Schwester gehen. Also, die Schwester von Henrys Großvater. Und Daventry Hall ist an den Titel gebunden und den können wir nicht erben, weil wir Mädchen sind und der geht dann stattdessen an irgendeinen entfernten Cousin – einen Baron." Sie rümpft ein wenig ihre Nase. Anscheinend ist der Titel eines Barons in ihrer Welt nicht viel Wert.

„Wie überaus Jane Austen von ihnen", bemerke ich trocken und die drei Mädchen lachen – anscheinend ist man hier mit Stolz und Vorurteil durchaus vertraut. Selbst Cathy, die immer noch merkwürdig still ist, ringt sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Stimmt", Alice nickt eifrig, „sollen wir euch jetzt eure Zimmer zeigen? Und dann führen wir euch durch das Haus. Und den Garten! Wir haben einen tollen Garten, wartet es nur ab."

Spricht's und verschwindet durch eine der Terrassentüren ins Haus, Lena dicht auf ihren Fersen. Wir beeilen uns, ihr zu folgen, kommen aber nicht weit, denn kaum haben wir den Salon, in dem wir gerade sind, halb durchquert, überrascht uns zum dritten Mal heute eine Stimme.

„Nelson! Nelson! Sag hallo zu Nelson!", krächzt es über unseren Köpfen.

Nelson entpuppt sich als weißer Kakadu, der im Sturmflug von einem der Bücherregale geflogen kommt und auf Lenas Kopf zur Landung kommt – er bringt damit ihre wunderschönen blonden Locken völlig durcheinander, aber das scheint sie nicht zu stören, ihrem fröhlichen Kichern nach zu urteilen.

„Ach ja, das ist Nelson", stellt Alice sogleich vor, „eigentlich Horatio Nelson, aber so nennen ihn nur Fremde. Ihr dürft Nelson sagen. Oh, und Henrys Hunde sind übrigens Amber, Hazel und Ebony – die Namen sind praktischerweise anhand der Farben zuzuordnen."

„Von _denen_ halten wir uns wohl besser fern", murmele ich Cathy zu, aber die lächelt nur flüchtig, dann taucht das tiefe Stirnrunzeln wieder auf ihrem Gesicht auf.

Anna hat derweil Nelson einen Finger hingestreckt, auf den er auch artig klettert.

„Gehört der euch?", fragt sie, offensichtlich völlig hin und weg.

Alice schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, wir kümmern uns nur um ihn. Aber los jetzt, eure Zimmer. Mir nach!"

Also setzten wir unseren Gänsemarsch fort, angereichert um Nelsons Gesellschaft. Unsere Zimmer liegen im ersten Stock, alle nah beieinander, mit Blumentapeten und Blick über den Garten – meins hat zudem einen kleinen Erker, den ich sofort als neuen potentiellen Lieblings-Leseplatz ausmache.

Nachdem mir mein Zimmer als letztes gezeigt wurde, verschwinden Anna und die Iverson-Mädchen schnatternd nach draußen – wobei das meiste Schnattern wohl von Anna und Alice kommt. Cathy dagegen bleibt einen Moment unschlüssig in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, geht dann zu dem Erker hinüber und blickt nach draußen auf den Garten.

„Ich glaube, das ist mein Dad", sagt sie dann unvermittelt.

Muss ich sagen, dass ich absolut nicht weiß, wovon sie redet?

„Der ‚Kontakt im Kriegsministerium'? Der verhindert, dass Henry Iverson eingezogen wird? Ich glaube, das ist Dad. Und deswegen haben uns die Iversons auch aufgenommen. Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Verstehst du?", sie hat sie umgedreht und sieht mich jetzt an.

Langsam nicke ich. Das macht tatsächlich Sinn.

„Das erklärt auch, womit wir uns diese eisige Begrüßung da eben verdient haben", Cath lacht kurz auf, es klingt aber nicht im Mindesten amüsiert.

Sie hat Recht.

Na, das kann ja heiter werden…


	23. Nebelwälder

**Nebelwälder**

Es ist schon komisch, wie trotz allem immer irgendwie der Alltag eintritt.

Zu Beginn war Stanton Park ein zu großes Haus, bewohnt von einer merkwürdigen Familie und wir wollten nicht hier sein. Zugegeben, es ist immer noch zu groß, die Iversons in der Tat etwas merkwürdig und hier sein wollen wir eigentlich immer noch nicht– aber ich schätze, wir haben uns daran gewöhnt.

Anna hat sich noch am ersten Tag mit den Iverson-Mädchen angefreundet und sie sind schnell ein dermaßen eingeschworenes Team geworden, dass man mittlerweile selten eine ohne die anderen zwei sieht.

Wie Alice und Lena geht Anna auf die Schule im nahegelegenen Marktstädchen Ludlow – Joseph fährt die drei morgens mit seinem Ponykarren zum Zug, der sie dann nach Ludlow bringt und nachmittags holt Joseph sie damm wieder ab. Natürlich ist Anna ein Jahr über Alice und zwei Jahre über Lena, aber sie hat sich auch in ihrer Klasse schnell Freundinnen gesucht. So ist Anna eben – sie verabscheut jede Veränderung, passt sich aber trotzdem ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken daran an.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, muss ich auch sagen, dass Alice und Lena die beiden normalsten Mitglieder der Familie Iverson zu sein scheinen. Alice ist vorlauter als Lena, aber trotzdem sind beide fröhliche, positive, wohlerzogene kleine Mädchen, die uns völlig unkompliziert als neue Hausgäste akzeptiert haben.

Ihre Mutter ist – nun, ein wenig wunderlich. Wir haben sie erst an unserem zweiten Tag kennen gelernt, weil sie, wie sie sagte „unpässlich" war. Wir haben nicht lange gebraucht um zu merken, dass ‚unpässlich' bei Victoria Iverson der Regelzustand ist.

An den wenigen Tagen, an denen sie es nicht ist und uns unten mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrt, ist sie merkwürdig entrückt. Sie ist immer freundlich, nennt alle ‚darling' und findet alles ganz zauberhaft – und trotzdem hat man in ihrer Anwesenheit immer das Gefühl als wäre die Welt ein schrecklich tragischer Ort und deswegen die Realität etwas, mit dem man sich nicht näher befassen sollte.

Als Cathy und ich an unserem vierten Tag in Stanton Park die Nachrichten im Radio hörten, kam sie plötzlich in den Salon gewandelt, betrachtete uns mit mildem Unverständnis und bat uns dann mit formvollendeter Höflichkeit, doch „dieses grässliche Gerät" auszuschalten, da sie „von dieser ganzen Kriegstreiberei" Migräne bekäme.

Wir haben dann oben in Cathys Zimmer weitergehört.

Ihre Töchter vergöttern sie geradezu. Wenn Victoria unten ist, sind Alice und Lena noch fröhlicher, noch leuchtender als ohnehin schon. Umgekehrt sind die Mädchen die einzigen, die sie für längere Zeit aus ihrer Lethargie befreien können.

Und doch – so ganz nehme ich ihr das alles nicht ab. Ich werde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie viel mehr mitbekommt als sie uns merken lässt und dass hinter dieser entrückten Fassade ein deutlich wacherer Geist steckt.

Ich halte sie nicht für hinterhältig – sie _ist _nett –, aber mir scheint es irgendwie, als habe sie vor langer Zeit beschlossen, diese Rolle anzunehmen. Und nun spielt sie sie bis zur Perfektion. Ich kann nicht sagen, warum jemand sich selbst freiwillig so von der Welt abkapselt, aber ich glaube, genau das ist hier passiert.

Cathy teilt meine Einschätzung, aber trotz einiger Stunden Rätselraten sind wir auf keine plausible Erklärung gekommen.

Victorias Mann, John, ist nur selten in Stanton Park und wenn er es ist, nimmt er uns meistens nicht zur Kenntnis. Als wir ihm vorgestellt wurden, hat er uns allen drei die Hand geschüttelt und gesagt, er hoffe, wir haben eine angenehme Reise gehabt (obwohl wir zu dem Zeitpunkt schon über eine Woche in Onibury waren). Dann hat er Henry in die Bibliothek geordert und den Rest des Tages hat man keinen von beiden mehr gesehen.

John geht nur so über vor formvollendeten Oberklasse-Manieren, aber er ist so steif im Auftreten, dass sie völlig einstudiert wirken. Er scheint mir dabei nicht unehrlich zu sein, mehr so, als sei sein gesellschaftlicher Stand alles, worüber er sich je definiert hat. Auf Cathy, Anna und mich sieht er dabei nicht direkt hinab – wir gehören in seinen Augen wohl einfach einer anderen, fremden Klasse an, weshalb man uns unsere Merkwürdigkeiten nachsehen muss.

Ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich genau _so_ betrachte ich die Iversons.

Zu Victoria ist John höflich und stimmt allem zu, was sie sagt, aber die große Liebe ist das zwischen den beiden sicher nicht – oder zumindest nicht mehr. Sie haben sich miteinander arrangiert, gehen respektvoll miteinander um, aber haben die Berührungspunkte in ihrer beider Leben offensichtlich auf ein Minimum reduziert.

Für Alice und Lena hat ihr Vater wenig Zeit, aber wenn er sich mit ihnen befasst, ist er freundlich, betrachtet sie allerdings manchmal etwas verwundert, so als ob ihre Fröhlichkeit und ihre Energie für ihn nicht ganz nachvollziehbar wären. Sind sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Der Umgang zwischen John und seinem Sohn findet meistens hinter geschlossenen Türen statt, so dass ich dazu wenig sagen kann. Von dem, was ich mitbekommen habe, ist das Verhältnis ziemlich angespannt. Henry ist betont höflich und dabei doch betont abweisend – John sieht mir manchmal so aus, als würde er gerne versuchen, das Eis zwischen ihnen zu brechen, indem er etwas nettes sagt oder tut, aber dann weiß es nicht, wie oder was und lässt es sein.

Zu uns ist man bestenfalls nett, schlechtestensfalls höflich. Wir dürfen so ziemlich tun und lassen, was wir wollen. Es gibt keine Verbote und keine Erwartungen und es können Tage vergehen, an denen wir außer Alice und Lena niemanden zu Gesicht kriegen.

Gerade für Cathy und mich, die wir keine Schule und stattdessen viel, viel Zeit haben, bedeutet das endlose Stunden, die es totzuschlagen gilt. Wir haben versucht, uns nützlich zu machen, aber aufs Cathys Angebot, sie könne doch mal einen Kuchen backen, hat die Köchin ziemlich verständnislos reagiert und als ich einmal gewagt habe, in meinem Zimmer Staub zu wischen, kam am nächsten Tag eines der Hausmädchen und bat mich sehr höflich, aber sehr bestimmt, das doch bitte in Zukunft zu unterlassen.

Also verbringen wir viel Zeit in der Bibliothek – zumindest wenn Henry dort gerade nicht ist – oder mit Spaziergängen im Garten. Gegen Anfang sind wir auch häufiger im See schwimmen gegangen, bis das Wetter zu schlecht wurde. Wenn Victoria es nicht mitbekommt, hören wir ziemlich oft BBC und schreiben ansonsten so viele Briefe an unsere ganze erweiterte Familie, dass wir schon besorgte Anfragen bekommen haben, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Die Langeweile ist eines der Probleme an Stanton Park.

Das zweite Problem ist gleichzeitig der große Vorteil – seine Abgeschiedenheit oder besser: seine Entfernung zu London. Auf der einen Seite bedeutet das unsere relative Sicherheit. Auf der anderen Seite bedeutet es, dass wir nie sicher sein können, wie es unseren Eltern geht. Denn deren Leben könnte momentan unsicherer nicht sein.

Wir schreiben Briefe, ja, aber die brauche mehrere Tage hin und zurück und wenn ich einen Brief von Mum in der Hand halte, in dem sie schreibt, es sei alles in Ordnung, weiß ich nur, dass vor ein paar Tagen alles in Ordnung war. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich den Brief lese, kann längst einem von ihnen etwas zugestoßen sein.

Erleichtert ist man eigentlich immer nur dann, wenn man mit ihnen telefoniert oder gerade telefoniert hat. Es ist kein lange andauerndes Gefühl – spätestens nach einer Stunde setzt diese diffuse Unruhe wieder ein. Weil in einer Stunde viel passieren kann.

Die Nachrichten helfen nicht. Sowohl in den Zeitungen als auch im Radio ist die ständige Bombardierung Londons das große Thema. Denn wenn wir zu Beginn vielleicht noch gehofft haben, es sei bald vorbei, dann haben wir uns getäuscht.

Jeden Tag und jede Nacht fliegen deutsche Bomber Angriffe auf London. Es geht längst nicht mehr darum, Flugplätze oder Industrieanalagen zu zerstören. Das Ziel sind die Menschen. Es geht darum, möglichst viele zu töten, um die Lebenden in die Knie zu zwingen. Der Gedanke allein ist grausam – zu grausam, scheint es, um ihn zu denken, aber ich habe einiges gelernt über die Abgründe der Menschlichkeit in der letzten Zeit.

Einer der schlimmsten Tage kam, als wir gerade eine Woche hier waren. Der 15. September. ‚Battle of Britain Day' nennen sie ihn heute. 1500 deutsche Flugzeugen seien beteiligt gewesen, sagen sie. Und sie sagen auch, dass es nur der Royal Air Force zu verdanken ist, dass es nicht zu einem Inferno gekommen ist. Heute, rückblickend, nennen sie es einen Sieg für England – vielleicht den ersten in diesem Luftkrieg.

Aber währenddessen wussten wir es nicht. Wir saßen vor dem Radio – Victoria hatte glücklicherweise Kopfschmerzen – und haben den Ansagern gelauscht, die uns von zahlreichen Angriffen auf dem ganzen britischen Festland berichtet haben, besonders natürlich auf London. Noch wusste keiner, wie es ausgehen würde – ob das hier vielleicht das Ende sein würde.

Wir haben stundenlang versucht, zu Hause jemanden zu erreichen. Es war schließlich Anna, längst von der Schule zurück und durch unsere Sorge aufgescheucht, die irgendwann am Abend Glück hatte und Dad kurz ans Telefon bekommen hat. Ja, es habe Bombardements gegeben, hat er gesagt, aber es sei gar nicht so schlimm gewesen und es gehe allen gut.

Und wir mussten eine Stunde lang keine Angst haben.

Das ist also das zweite Problem.

Das dritte Problem ist Henry.

Zu Anna und mir ist er distanziert, aber weitgehend höflich. Meistens ignoriert er uns einfach und ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, ein ‚guten Morgen, Elizabeth' von ihm zu bekommen, aber indem er uns ignoriert, tut er uns auch nichts.

Anders als bei Cath.

Zu Cath ist er grausam.

Wirklich, richtig grausam.

Er nennt sie eisern ‚Miss Ford', obwohl Anna und ich von Anfang an Hannah und Elizabeth waren. Zudem lässt er kaum eine Möglichkeit aus, sie zu verletzen oder irgendwie lächerlich zu machen. Wenn sie etwas sagt, hat er eigentlich immer eine beißende Erwiderung dafür. Wenn sie etwas tut, gibt es dafür von ihm einen herablassenden Kommentar.

Dabei tut sie ihm nichts. Er kritisiert einfach jeden Aspekt an ihr, dem er habhaft werden kann. Wie sie geht, sich kleidet, was sie liest, wie sie spricht, was sie sagt. Die Liste ist endlos. Er lässt kein einziges gutes Haar an ihr und es ist egal, was sie macht. Er hat noch immer einen Ansatzpunkt gefunden.

Cathy sagt, es mache ihr nichts aus. Aber Cathy lügt.

Ich sehe es ihr an, wie sie jeden Tag angespannter wird. Wie sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, wenn er im Raum ist – wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Er merkt es auch. Wartet ab, bis sie einen Moment ihre Sicherung aufgibt und schlägt dann zu. Manchmal tut er auch den ganzen Abend gar nichts, sitzt einfach nur da und wirft ihr hin und wieder einen wohlkalkulierten Blick zu. Hinterher ist sie trotzdem völlig fertig.

Und selbst wenn er nicht da ist, ist sie nie ganz entspannt. Zu oft hat er sich schon von hinten angeschlichen und sie in einem scheinbar sicheren Moment überrascht. Mittlerweile hat er sie soweit, dass er einfach nur einen Raum betreten und sie _angucken_ muss und sie erst rot und dann blass wird und meistens kurz danach die Flucht ergreift.

Es ist erschreckend zu beobachten. Weil Cathy sonst nie viel darauf gegeben hat, was Menschen von ihr denken. Hat jemand sie kritisiert, hat sie gelacht und weiterhin getan, was sie wollte. Sie war immer zu sicher mit sich. Es hat sie nie sonderlich berührt.

Bei Henry ist das anders – er hat direkt von Anfang an mit einer irrsinnigen Präzision ihre wunden Punkte getroffen. Und weil er sie für etwas bestraft, für das sie nichts kann – namentlich das Abkommen ihrer beiden Väter –, ist sie machtlos. Sie kann nichts tun, damit er ihr wohlgesonnen ist, kann nichts tun, um ihn von seinem Verhalten abzubringen.

Also erträgt sie es. Völlig ohne Klagen. Wenn ich sie darauf anspreche, fabriziert sie ein Lächeln und zuckt mit den Schultern und meint, irgendwie müsse er ja seine Frustration loswerden und außerdem, sie habe schlimmere Probleme.

Aber es zehrt an ihr. Jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr.

Ich habe versucht, ihr zu helfen, natürlich. Am Anfang habe ich ihn angezickt, wenn er wieder irgendetwas fieses gesagt hat – mit dem Erfolg, dass er mich kurz mit einem eisigen Blick gestreift und Cath dann noch ein bisschen mehr gequält hat. Einmal bin ich sogar zu ihm hingegangen und habe versucht, vernünftig darüber zu reden. _Das_ war auch nicht sehr erfolgreich…

Am schlimmsten ist es, wenn wir mit ihm alleine sind. In Anwesenheit von Victoria und seinem Vater hält er sich zurück – nicht, dass er dann plötzlich nett wäre, aber seine Spitzen sind seltener und versteckter. Halbwegs genießbar ist er überhaupt nur dann, wenn Alice und Lena da sind – wirklich, ich wäre völlig bereit, ihn als grundschlechten Menschen abzustempeln, wenn nicht so augenscheinlich wäre, wie die zwei ihn anbeten. Er wiederum wird beinahe zu einem netten Wesen, wenn er mit ihnen redet. Er kann sogar lachen, habe ich zu meiner ewigen Überraschung entdeckt.

Aber Alice und Lena sind jetzt mit Anna in der Schule. Victoria ist heute noch nicht unten erschienen. John ist in London.

Konsequenterweise ist es ein sehr schweigsames Mittagessen.

Henry sitzt am Kopfende, wo eigentlich der Platz seines Vaters ist, aber wo er immer sitzt, wenn John nicht da ist. Cathy und ich sitzen einander gegenüber an den Längsseiten des Tisches. Es ist völlig still, bis auf das Ticken der Standuhr in der Ecke und das leise Klirren, wenn einer von uns mit dem Besteck gegen den Teller stößt.

Cath blickt stur auf ihren Teller. Henry lässt seinen Blick scheinbar ruhig durch den Raum gleiten, aber in Wirklichkeit wartet er nur.

„Ich hatte heute einen Brief von Grace", hebe ich also an, weil, wenn ich rede, hat er vielleicht weniger Möglichkeiten für seine nächste Gemeinheit.

Cathy hebt kurz den Kopf und sieht mich an. Henry tut, als habe ich gar nichts gesagt.

„Anscheinend ist Abbey ‚guter Hoffnung'", ich hebe die Finger zu kleinen Gänsefüschen, „in Glen findet man, dass das nach über anderthalb Jahren Ehe ja auch mal Zeit sei. Mein Schwesterchen findet das eigentlich auch, vergeht aber gleichzeitig beinahe vor Neid."

„Arme Grace", bemerkt Cathy, ehrlich mitfühlend. Wir wissen beide, wie sehr Grace sich eine Familie wünscht und wie sie darunter leidet, dass Michael seit jetzt über einem Jahr als Militärpfarrer über die Weltmeere schippert, anstatt bei ihr zu sein, wo er hingehört.

„Arme Grace! Arme Grace!", krächzt Nelson, der auf meiner linken Schulter sitzt und nickt mit dem Kopf.

Nelson hat mich irgendwie adoptiert. Die meiste Zeit des Tages sitzt er entweder auf meiner Schulter oder fliegt mir hinterher, wohin ich gehe. Ich habe keine Ahnung, womit ich diese Ehre verdient habe, aber er ist ein freundliches kleines Kerlchen, also macht es mir wenig aus.

Anna wird jedes Mal beinahe grün vor Neid, wenn Nelson sie mal wieder links liegen lässt und zu mir fliegt. Sie wäre so gerne seine Lieblingsmenschin geworden.

„Was schreiben Ben und David?", versuche ich jetzt, das Gespräch irgendwie in Gang zu halten.

Cathy zuckt mit dem Schultern. „Wenig ergiebiges", erwidert sie, „Ben schimpft über seine Lehrer und das schlechte Schulessen. David schimpft über seine Ausbilder und das schlechte Soldatenessen."

„Schön zu sehen, dass sich ihre Prioritäten nicht geändert haben", bemerke ich und muss trotz allem lächeln. Manche Dinge ändern sich hoffentlich nie – Bens und Davids Fixation auf Essen soll bitte eine davon sein.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Henry nachdenklich den Kopf schief legt und nach kurzem Überlegen öffnet er den Mund, zweifelsohne, um irgendeinen bissigen Kommentar loszuwerden.

Unwillkürlich ziehe ich etwas die Schultern hoch.

Bevor er jedoch auch nur ein Wort sagen kann, höre ich Cathys Stimme.

„Nicht!", sie sieht ihn bittend an, beinahe flehend, „ich… bitte, ich… _nicht_!"

Henry hält ihren Blick, scheinbar ein bisschen überrascht und zugleich amüsiert über ihr plötzliches Aufbegehren. Cathy sieht wieder auf ihren Teller hinab.

Dann, ganz langsam, löst er den Blick von ihr und sieht jetzt mich an. „Würdest du mir das Salz reichen, Elizabeth?", erkundigt er sich dann mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit, ganz so, als habe er nie etwas anderes sagen wollen.

Ich reiche ihm das Salz, zu perplex, um etwas zu sagen und der Rest des Mittagessens vergeht in tiefem Schweigen.

Im ersten Moment glaube ich, er hat nachgegeben. Dass ihre Bitte irgendetwas bewirkt hat. Aber als Cath sich noch vor dem Nachtisch hastig entschuldigt und nach draußen flieht, wird mir klar, dass dem nicht so ist. Es hat sich etwas verschoben, ja – aber zu seinen Gunsten. Weil sie, die vorher stoisch alles ertragen hat, Schwäche gezeigt hat. Und weil sie schwach war, weil sie es nicht ausgehalten hätte, wenn er irgendetwas über David gesagt hätte, hat sie verloren.

Es dauert eine Weile, aber schließlich finde ich Cath im Rosengarten.

Sie steht vor einem Busch mit großen gelben Rosen. Es ist ungewöhnlich warm für die Jahreszeit, weshalb wie immer noch blühen.

„Hübsch, nicht wahr?", bemerkt sie, als sie mich kommen hört, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Es ist ein Zeichen an mich, dass sie nicht darüber reden möchte.

„Ja", ich nicke und stelle mich neben sie.

Sie dreht den Kopf weg, so dass ich ihr Gesicht nicht sehen kann und geht einige Schritte weiter. „Ich kann mich nie entscheiden, welche Farbe ich an Rosen am liebsten mag", erzählt sie dann im Plauderton. Ganz so, als sei nie etwas vorgefallen und das größte Problem, mit dem wir umgehen müssen, wäre, zu entscheiden, welche Rosenfarbe am schönsten ist.

„Diese sind sehr ausdrucksvoll, finde ich", fährt sie fort, als ich nichts erwidere und deutet auf einige langstielige Rosen mit weißen Blüten und tiefrosafarbenem Rand.

„Als ich klein war, wollte ich immer blaue Rosen haben", bemerke ich, weil mir sonst nichts anderes einfällt, „ich weiß, dass es keine blauen Rosen gibt. Aber ich war immer schon der Meinung, dass es welche geben sollte. Es gibt sie sogar in grün und in lila. Aber blaue Rosen gibt es nicht."

Cath lacht. Es klingt ziemlich angestrengt. „Du meinst, dass Mutter Natur uns da ein bisschen betrogen hat?", fragt sie.

„So in der Art", stimme ich zu, „ich denke, dass blaue Rosen so ziemlich das hübscheste gewesen wären, was die Natur im Botanikbereich hätte hervorbringen können."

Ich bin jetzt neben Cath an den weiß-pinken Rosen angekommen und werfe ihr einen Seitenblick zu. Ihre Augen sind rotgerändert, aber sie bemüht sich um einen möglichst entspannten Gesichtsausdruck.

Für einen Moment überlege ich, ob es mich traurig machen sollte, dass sie meint mir – ausgerechnet _mir_ – etwas vorspielen soll, aber dann erkenne ich, dass sie viel eher sich selbst etwas vorspielt. Schließlich kann sie nicht ernsthaft glauben, ich wüsste nicht, wie es ihr geht.

Gerade spinnt sie meinen Gedanken fort: „Und trotzdem gibt es keine. Was soll uns das wohl sagen?"

„Vielleicht, dass die gute Mutter Natur ihre ganze blaue Farbe im Atlantik verschwendet hat?", probiere ich und werde tatsächlich mit einem Lächeln belohnt.

Unser Gespräch stockt für einen Moment, weil Nelson sich bei dem Versuch, von meiner linken auf die rechte Schulter zu laufen, in meinen Haaren verheddert hat und ich ihn befreien muss.

„Ich finde irgendwie, es ist eine ganz gute Analogie zum Leben", versuche ich zu erklären, nachdem Nelson wieder frei ist, „es gibt so viele verschiedene Rosen, aber die schönste von allen, die gibt es nicht. Das heißt, wir können uns noch so sehr anstrengen – wir kriegen sie trotzdem nie. Wie – ich weiß nicht – wie das vollkommene Glück, schätze ich."

Cathy nickt langsam. „Du meinst, die blaue Rose als das unerreichbare Ideal des Lebens?", sie lächelt, „sehr philosophisch. Aber ich verstehe, was du sagen willst."

„Der heilige Gral der Rosenzüchtung, wenn du so willst", stimme ich zu.

Cath lacht. Es klingt ein wenig entspannter als vorher.


End file.
